The Perfect You (Smytheberry)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Sebastian and Rachel meet and fall in love but are they perfect for each other.
1. Chapter intro

A/N: First of all, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my stories, whether they are full stories or short one-shots. I am still a newbie, so my writing may not be perfect . I am learning as I go. This next Smythberry story is going to be a full story, but unsure how long it will be. I'm guessing it will depend on response to it and time factor. This will be my main project for now though.

The story will be AU. I am a huge fan of Glee, and have nothing against Finchel at all. I miss Cory Monteith, may he rest in peace. I am a smythberry shipper though, and that's okay. And its okay whoever you choose. Please no bashing while reading my stories. The story takes place senior year, and Rachel and Sebastian are both currently single, sand both would like to find that special someone but who they are and personalities seem to keep them from finding that special someone. They slowly discover that they each are perfect just the way they are. Smythberry romance and you know I have to throw in a little angst and drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or song lyrics in the story. Just the storyline. Happy Reading!

❤ Bernadette


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the World of Smytheberry. I am so excited to start this story, and hope that each of you will as well. I will try to update as often as I can, but I do ask for patience especially with the holidays and raising an active toddler takes priority, but I won't abandon this story. I would love to hear from my readers, as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Now onto our Story shall we...

Rachel POV

As my alarm clock chimes at 6am, it is time for I, Rachel Berry, to begin my usual morning routine. Summer is over, and it is the first day of Senior year at dreadful McKinley High School. I can't wait for the year to be over because then I'll be leaving the school from hell that turns its head away from the constant bullying from the popular and even faculty that she among others endure daily. If I were a boy or if Dalton Academy were to change it's enrollment policies, I would've begged her dads to let me transfer. Poor Kurt escaped it as well. But honestly who has been there to protect me. Mr Schuester, although a wonderful glee coach, just allows the others to bully and ridicule her and does nothing to stop it. He, himself, has joined in as he cuts me down at times. I know who I am, and I am aware that most people don't like that I am passionate and driven for success. I want to get out of this small town and be successful no matter what the cost. Iam destined for better things ahead. I just wish I could find true friends who won't turn their backs on me, and most of all, find the one guy who will love me for who I am. Someone who accepts all of my flaws, and who can show me that I am perfect for him and only him.

Until then I guess it's me, myself, and I. Rachel Berry, the lonely star.

End of Pov

Rachel got out of bed, picked her clothes to wear for her first day of Senior Year. This year it's time for a change. She is almost 18 years old and perhaps everyone, including Kurt were right and it's time to get rid of the toddler clothes like her treasured animal sweaters, and wear something more up-to-date. She chose a white skater skirt, a mint colored crop tops, and white wedges. She put on light natural makeup and left her hair down in a wave of loose curls. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked...presentable. It would take her some time to adjust to the new Rachel. It was time to let go of the past, and that meant Finn, as well.

After getting dressed, Rachel got her bag, keys, money, and extra pair of clothes to put in her locker just in case she were slushied. That was inevitable especially since New Directions lost at their first Nationals competition because Finn decided to kidd her onstage which cost them not just a win, but didn't even make it to the top and Finn dated again over the summer, but that didn't last because if he wasn't with her, he was with Quinn or whoever happened to catch his eye. After her talk with Kurt in New York, she realized her real love has always been New York, and if she wanted to make her dreams come true, she would need to let him go. She was done being second choice. Tired of the fights and the tears. And whenever she was bullied when has he ever truly defended me especially from Quinn.

Rachel ate her small breakfast quickly, and stopped at the Lima Bean for her morning coffee before driving to school.

Rachel arrived at Lima Bean rushing to the door without paying attention, and accidentally collided with a solid wall. "Oops! Iam so sorry." She said to the wall. She looked up and noticed that the wall was a tall 6'2 bronzed hair, green eyed gorgeous guy with a nice smile. He was wearing a Dalton blazer but no one she had seen before.

Rachel: Iam so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.

?: It's quite alright. It's not every day that I nearly get run over by a beautiful girl. *his smile turned into a cocky grin*

Rachel: I don't know about beautiful. No one has called me that. Perhaps RuPaul or Man hands, but never beautiful.

Sebastian: Who the hell names their kid Man-hands? Did your parents not like you?

Rachel: No, its what kids in school have called me.

? Looked her up and down, and smiled. "Well they must be blind because I see nothing manly about you. "

Rachel blushed. " Well it was great to meet you. I wish I could stay and chat, but if I don't get going ill be late for school and I've never been absent or late before."

?: Well hopefully I'll see you again. My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. And you are...

Rachel: I'm Rachel Berry, aka Miss Late if I don't go. I'm sorry.

Sebastian: Well we can't allow that. Maybe I can get your number?

Rachel already headed to her car. She winked at him, and said " Maybe next time.." She got in her car, driving towards school with a new smile on her face thinking maybe Senior Year won't be so bad after all.

A/N: Aww so Rachel meets a new stranger...Sebastian... Next chapter we will meet Sebastian and continue with the story. Rate & Review !


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: We have arrived at Chapter two and its time to meet Sebastian Smythe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Sebastian POV

Its 6am and I have been in Ohio for two days. Classes start tomorrow, and a part of me is already missing living in Paris, France. My name is Sebastian Smythe, by the way if you haven't guessed. I am 16 years old, a junior in high school. I am originally from Ohio, but have moved around a lot with my parents, and sister over the years. My father is a State Attorney, my mother is a Photographer, and my sister Gracie is a socialite, or so she , my family is very rich. I love my family, but to say we have the class family would be a joke. My father is shady and uses money to buy people off. Not exactly role model of the year. Nothing I do is good enough for him. They travel alot, so they decided to send me back to Ohio and enrolled me in Dalton Academy. An all boys private school with zero tolerance for bullying. I may come across as a jerk to those around me, but no one knows the real me. More on that later.

I am currently having coffee at a place called the Lima Bean. Is this the only coffee place for miles? Where is Starbucks? After sitting alone people watching it is time for me to head back to Westerville he suddenly collided with a small petite figure. He was about to yell at the person who rudely bumped into him. "Hey watch where the hell- oh hello" I said as I saw that the person he bumped into was a 5'2 brunette with beautiful brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that I could melt into, soft lips, legs that went on for miles, and yeah a nice ass. The feelings I were getting was a new feeling. Getting excited about a girl.

In case I didn't mention, I am gay. Or perhaps bisexual. I don't really like placing labels. I am still figuring out who I am and I don't do feelings or relationships. I've been with guys and girls, but usually its a hump and dump type of deal. I know that's shady but it's less messy and protects my heart from being broken. But, this girl, I don't know I feel weird.

? : I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.

Sebastian: It's quite alright, I don't remember being knocked over by a beautiful girl before.

?: I don't know about beautiful.

I couldn't believe it, is she serious?! Not beautiful? Who lied to her? Okay calm down, Smythe, I told myself.

I really wanted to stay and talk to her but she seemed to be in a hurry. Damn.

Sebastian: I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. And you are?

Rachel: Rachel, Rachel Berry. And I'm late.

She hurried to her car, and I tried to get her phone number. All Rachel could say is "Maybe next time?"

Sebastian waved and thought, I am gonna get her number some how, some way but soon. Miss Rachel Berry is beautiful, and maybe Ohio won't be so bad after all.

About two hours later, Sebastian arrived back at his dorm at Dalton Academy. He hasn't made a lot of friends yet. He doesn't really do friendships either. Mainly because of the constant moving around, plus he comes across as arrogant and unapproachable, but that's just to keep people at a distance. Sebastian doesn't do drama. He would like to find that special one who can accept and love him despite all his flaws and be his or her perfect someone. So far he hasn't found that person. All they see is what is on the outside. He knows he's hot and good looking, and has been told a sex god. But, that all seems fake and plastic. He doesn't like trashy fake Barbies(or Kens). Now, Rachel, he would be willing to go all straight for her. But, I'm not going to tell her that. I doubt I'll ever see her again anyway. I'm hanging in my dorm getting his stuff together for school tomorrow. I do pretty well in school. I plan to go to New York to study either Theatre or Law. I think it's important to always have a backup plan. He's a junior, but doesn't hurt to be prepared. There was currently a knock on his door.

I open the door, and its Thad Harwood, one of the council members for the Warblers, Daltons' show choir. He seemed pretty cool. One of the few that got on my nerves, so far.

Thad: Hey Smythe how's it going?

Sebastian: So far so good, its not Paris, that's for sure.

Thad: Why would you ever move away from all of those Hot French babes?

Sebastian: Been there, done that.

Thad chucked. "I heard that. Anyways, I came by to ask if you had an interest in joining any of the groups here at Dalton? We have a couple of slots open up with the Warblers, and I've heard that you you be interested in at least auditioning? "

Sebastian: Why would that interest me?

Thad: Well, the Dalton Academy Warblers, have been around longer than I can remember. To be a member is an honor. Plus it has been awhile since we've won,. hasn't happened before.

Sebastian: What's keeping you from winning?

Thad: Well, it started a couple years ago when McKinley High's New Directions were resurrected. And they are good, but their co-captain is freakin amazing. Plus to be honest, she's beyond beautiful and a voice of an angel.

Sebastian: What is this Angel's name?

Thad: Her name is Rachel Berry, and-

Sebastian: Count me in.

Thad: What?

Sebastian: See you at Audition.

Thad: Great man, be in Warblers room at 3pm.

Thad leaves the too, and Sebastian smiled. Guess I'll be seeing Miss Berry again after all...

Sebastian prepares for his audition, and determined to become a Warbler.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So Sebastian is going to Audition for the Warblers. I love the friendship between Thad and Sebastian developing, and of course Sebastian and Rachel. This is an AU story, and Sebastian may seem OOC, but I always like to show his arrogant side, along with his tender side we didn't see much of on Glee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or song lyrics.

Rachel had finally made it to school with seconds to spare until the bell rang. She ran to her homeroom, and almost tripped as she rushed to open the door. Coach Sylvester was substituting since Mr Allen was sick.

Sue Sylvester: Yentil you're late!

Rachel: Sorry Coach.

Sue: I don't want your life story, sit down and shut up. No breaking into song and dance either, as you glee misfits tend to do.

Rachel went to take her seat next to Kurt.

Kurt: Wow, Perfect Attendance Berry almost late to school? That is a first. And why are we just getting here? I thought school was like your crack?

Brittany: Crack is wack, Kurtsie.

Santana: Yes, why is Berry late?

Rachel: I am NOT late, I got here just before the bell.

Kurt: Spill it.

Rachel: I woke up late that's all.

Santana: Berry, you may have killer vocal pipes, but you suck at lying.

Rachel: I went to Lima Bean for coffee and the line was too long, and I may have bumped into a gorgeous stranger. That's all.

Kurt: Diva?! No picture?! You didn't text me the second it happened?!

Rachel: I didn't have time, I was in a rush. I don't know what the big deal is because I may never see him again.

Santana: Wanky.

Rachel blushed, then replied. "No Tana, no Wanky. He's out of my league, anyway."

Santana: Anyone is better than being scarred of another year with Finn cense. No Finchel, please.

Kurt: Even though it is rare I agree with Santana, I have to admit I think you should move on from Finn, at least for now. He may be my step brother and live with him, I'm tired of seeing my best friend waste tears on him. You deserve better Rach. It's our Senior year. So what's your gorgeous strangers name?

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe, he goes to Dalton and I'm guessing he's new because I would've remembered him. He asked for my number but I was in a hurry.

Kurt: * looking at her outfit * Well at least your appearance and attire have improved. Who knows maybe handsome stranger will appear again.

Rachel: I hope so. I want this to be a memorable Senior year. It's time to close the door on Finn, and open the door on me.

Kurt: Goodbye Finchel, hello Smytheberry.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and grabbed her bag heading to her next class. It was going to be a long day. Just as she turned the corner to walk to her AP English class, she was greeted with an ice cold slushy in her face, followed by being rushed to get cleaned off. Damn Neanderthals. Yep, definitely long freakin day for Berry and cold start to Senior year.

Meanwhile back at Dalton

Sebastian was lounging in his room, waiting to go to his audition. He, Sebastian Smythe, has a chance to be a Warbler and perhaps meet his girl again. Haha listen to you, Smythe, already claiming a girl you don't even know...yet. He also had a shot of making friends, and make his parents proud. They were always so busy making money and didn't realize that he needs his parents. He kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to be a wimp. He loved his mother and sister, but just wished he had his dad around more. But if he hadn't moved to Ohio, he wouldn't have bumped into Rachel. He smiled to himself, until he heard his laptop chimed with a Skype request. He got up to answer, and was surprised it was his mother.

Skype conversation:

Sebastian's mom: Sebastian honey, how are you?

Sebastian: I am fine mom still settling into life here.

Sebastian's mom: Have you made friends yet?

Sebastian: Not really just acquaintances. What's the point if I'm constantly moving around.

Sebastian's mom: Well, hopefully you will make friends just be yourself.

Gracie: Have you met any girls (or guys) yet?

Sebastian: Well, I did bump into a beautiful girl this morning, but what are the chances I meet her again. Plus, later on I'll be auditioning for their glee club here, the Warblers.

Sebastian's mom: Oh I am so proud of you.

Sebastian's dad: Never mind the girls, Sebastian. You need to concentrate on your studies and focus because you need to take over my company. No excuses. Carve a name for yourself at Dalton no matter what the cost is or who you have to step on. But more importantly Sebastian..

Sebastian: Yes, dad?

Sebastian's dad: Don't embarrass me.

Sebastian sighed.

Sebastian's mom: We have to go honey. Good luck on your audition..Love you.

Sebastian: Yeah, love you too , mom, Gracie and dad-

But Sebastian didn't get to finish because the call was ended. All he kept hearing in his head was "Don't embarrass me". Yeah love you too , Dad.

Just as Sebastian closed his laptop, Thad knocked on his door.

Sebastian: Come in.

Thad: Hey man it's time for Warblers rehearsal. Are you ready?

Sebastian: Yeah I guess.

Thad: You okay man?

Sebastian: Yeah I'm good. Let's do this.

At Warblers rehearsal

Thad: Attention Warblers we have someone who wishes to audition to become a Warbler. Sebastian Smythe.

Wes: Welcome Sebastian what song will you be singing?

Sebastian: This song is personal. It's called Walk a Little Straighter.

(Sebastian)

"Walk A Little Straighter" (AN: watch?v=U1no7Or9BeI&app=desktop )

I remember looking up  
>To look up to him<br>And I remember most the time  
>He wasn't there<br>I'd be waiting at the door  
>When he got home at night<br>He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair

And I'd say  
>Walk a little straighter daddy<br>You're swaying side to side  
>You're footsteps make me dizzy<br>And no matter how I try  
>I keep tripping and stumbling<br>If you'd look down here you'd see  
>Walk a little straighter daddy<br>You're leading me

*Sebastian thought of his troubled relationship with his father, hiding the tear*

He stumbled in the gym  
>On graduation day<br>And I couldn't help but feel  
>So ashamed<br>And I wasn't surprised a bit  
>When he didn't stay<br>He stumbled out before they called my name

And I thought  
>Walk a little straighter daddy<br>You're swaying side to side  
>It's not just me who's watching<br>you've caught everybody's eye  
>And you're tripping and stumbling<br>and even though I've turned 18  
>Walk a little straighter daddy<br>You're still leading me

The old mans still like he always was  
>But I love him anyway<br>If I've learned one thing from him  
>Its my kids will never have to say<p>

Walk a little straighter daddy  
>You're swaying side to side<br>You're footsteps make me dizzy  
>And no matter how I try<br>I keep tripping and stumbling  
>if you'd look down here you'd see<br>Walk a little straighter daddy  
>You're leading me<p>

Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
>You're leading me<p>

After song finished, the whole room was silenced.

Wes: That was amazing Warbler Sebastian.

Sebastian:Warbler Sebastian?

Wes: Welcome to the Warblers..

Time to make a name for myself, Sebastian thought sarcastically.

Thad: You made it man, congratulations!

Sebastian: Yeah should make dad proud.

Thad: Even more importantly, a step closer to Rachel Berry.

Sebastian: Aww Rachel Berry, maybe this year won't be bad after all. Haha.

A/N: Poor Sebastian. But hey, bright side he's a Warbler now & a better chance with Rachel, hopefully. More to come soon.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: We've made it to chapter 4, and I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story. This is an AU story btw. I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving on behalf of myself and my daughter. I'll try to update when I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or song lyrics in this story. All rights go to appropriate owners.

Previously on The Perfect You,

Thad: You made it man, congratulations!

Sebastian: Yeah should make dad proud.

Thad: Even more importantly, a step closer to Rachel Berry.

Sebastian: Aww Rachel Berry, maybe this year won't be bad after all. Haha.  
>*******************************<p>

Sebastian was thrilled he made it onto the Warblers. Next step would be to become lead vocals and/or captain because trust him, his father would not be satisfied with nothing less.

Sometimes he wished he could tell his dad to simply "Go to hell", but until he turns eighteen his parents pretty much rule his life. They paid for his tuition, car, and college. He's pretty sure most of his fellow classmates can relate to parental issues such as his. His father expects perfection even if he's less than himself. He knows his dad has his extramarital affairs, drinking, gambling, drugs but gets away with it because he's got the money to buy his way out of anything. And Sebastian doesn't know why his mother sticks around. Guess its love or simply the lifestyle.

People often wonder why Sebastian doesn't get involved with feelings or relationships, but if they knew his family life they would know. It is simpler that way. And he was content with that, until he bumped into a certain brown haired songstress who is currently invading his thoughts. Now as a Warbler, he's sure to get her number and find out more about her. And if he becomes Captain, that would impress her more. She probably gets turned on by a man with leadership skills. But, at present the captain and leader is Blaine Anderson. The Warblers should be known as Blaine and the Pips. Maybe he should become closer friends with Blaine, and then ease my way to take the top spot. He would not embarrass his family. He wouldn't hear the end of it. Rachel may not like it, but what is he supposed to do. He is a Warbler, and now its time to become captain of the Lacrosse team, as well. Welcome to Dalton Academy, Smythe.

Meanwhile back at McKinley...

The day was flowing pretty quickly and Rachel was headed for Glee rehearsal. She's had to change outfits due to two slushy facials that day. Whoever decided to put a slushy machine in a school should be lined up in front of a firing squad with slushy cups and then they would know what it felt like. Rachel and Kurt would probably love to be the first two to throw the slushied. And no one to complain to because the principal and teachers just look the other way. Sometimes Rachel wishes she went to Dalton where they had a zero tolerance policy. Plus, she would get to see her hot new stranger everyday, but she doubts he would remain interested in her if he had to see her as often. Sebastian Smythe. He was so sweet when she briefly met him, but wonders if he is like that all the time or possibly arrogant. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kurt groan in annoyance.

Kurt: Oh hell no, a new Warbler just joined and I bet you he will try to make a move on my Blaine. I don't like him already.

Rachel: Who are you talking about, Kurt?

Kurt: I don't know the guy. Apparently he's new, good looking, and now a new Warbler.

Rachel: Kurt, Blaine loves YOU. You need to trust him, and not get paranoid over every new guy who is around. I'm learning to do that with Finn. He may care for me, but it's always going to be like a ping pong game between myself and Quinn. Maybe it's time for me to move on whether its in a relationship or single life. Broadway and New York are my true loves. By the way, what is the new guy's name?

Kurt: Some guy named Sebastian Smythe. Nick and Jeff said his voice was amazing.

Rachel: Sebastian? Really?

Kurt: Yes why?

Rachel: Oh no reason. Oh look Mr Schue is here.

WS: Alright guys, its Senior year for most of you. I know we were disappointed when we didn't win or place at Nationals. But, its a new year and that means a clean slate. We did it once and have a feeling we will make I back to Nationals as long as we stay focused and make no mistakes. Now I know its the first day, but does anyone have anything prepared to start us off.

Rachel: I do Mr. Schue.

WS: Go ahead, Rachel.

Rachel: Well, this song reminds me that for most of us, this is our Senior year of high school, and many of us are still deciding who we are and find our place in this school, and in this world especially as I still deal with bullying in this school. Discovering who I am and what I want in my life.

Rachel nodded to Brad and the band.

(Rachel)

Place In This World"

The wind is moving  
>But I am standing still<br>A life of pages  
>Waiting to be filled<p>

A heart that's hopeful  
>A head that's full of dreams<br>But this becoming  
>Is harder than it seems<p>

(Rachel with New Directions)

Feels like I'm  
>Looking for a reason<br>Roamin' through the night to find  
>My place in this world<br>My place in this world  
>Not a lot to lean on<br>I need your light to help me find  
>My place in this world<br>My place in this world

(Rachel)

If there are millions  
>Down on their knees<br>Among the many  
>Can you still hear me<p>

Hear me asking  
>Where do I belong?<br>Is there a vision  
>That I can call my own?<p>

Show me, I'm  
>Looking for a reason<br>Roamin' through the night to find  
>My place in this world<br>My place in this world  
>Not a lot to lean on<br>I need your light to help me find  
>My place in this world<br>My place in this world

Lookin' for a reason  
>Roamin' through the night to find<br>My place in this world  
>My place in this world<br>Not a lot to lean on  
>I need your light to help me find<br>My place in this world  
>My place in this world<p>

(Rachel w/ New Directions)

Lookin' for a reason  
>Roamin' through the night to find<br>My place in this world  
>My place in this world<p>

WS: Very nice, Rachel. Thank you.

Rachel sat back down. The next hour was spent discussing possible songs for Sectionals. Usually Rachel lived for Glee and her thousands of clubs she joined, but today she wanted to leave school. She had enough of the bullying and taunting. She knew her dads would be away on another business trip.

After class, Rachel and Kurt headed to their lockers. Kurt got excited when he saw someone standing at his locker.

Kurt: Blaine?! What are you doing here! * he rushed to hug his boyfriend. Rachel smiled until she noticed someone standing with Blaine. She gasped.

Rachel: Hello Blaine. And...omg what are YOU doing here?

? : Well, well Miss Berry, we meet again..

Rachel: Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian: Glad you remembered my name. Perhaps NOW you will be giving me your number? * he smiled*

Rachel: If you play your cards right...

Sebastian: Oh Rachel, one thing you'll learn about me is I always win.

Rachel blushed. She hugged Blaine as well, and noticed Sebastian giving her a flirtatious wink and smile.

Sebastian thought she was so damn cute when she blushed. After Warblers practice, Sebastian and Blaine talked for awhile. He thought Blaine was good looking, and found it fun to mess with him by flirting. When he found out Blaine was going to McKinley to visit his boyfriend, Sebastian thought he would tag along in hope to see the girl who occupied his thoughts, Rachel.

When they got to the school, Sebastian shuddered. He really hated public schools and the stench. There was only one person he wanted to see. He stood with Blaine at the pair of lockers. He heard a beautiful voice coming from the classroom nearby.

Sebastian: Wow! Amazing voice who is that?!

Blaine: That voice belongs to one of our biggest competitors who kicked our asses the last two years, the infamous Rachel Berry..

Sebastian: My future wife... * he said quietly*

Blaine: Your what?

Sebastian: Say who?

Blaine: You were thinking out loud. Did you say future wife?

Sebastian: No, I said my future competitor . *he lied*

Blaine: Oh okay..Rachel is loud but she's a sweetheart. She's very talented,as well. We went out briefly last year but me being 100% gay we ended up just friends.

Sebastian: You're gay yet you dated?

Blaine: Long story for another time. Look if you're interested in her, I'd go after her now before she ends up back with Finn Hudson, who is my boyfriend's step brother. Although if we're competition she may not look your way. Her glee club would give her even more grief then she has now.

Sebastian: Thanks for the warning. She may not even be interested anyway.

Soon after, he saw a guy he assumed was Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt, who was a Warbler once. Wow Blaine is the Alpha gay and Kurt looked like an old Betty White and what's with his clothes? He really thinks that's fashion? Sebastian thought. And then he quickly saw the Angel with the golden voice who caught his eye. Rachel.

Rachel: Sebastian what the...

Sebastian: Well well Miss Berry we meet again..

Rachel smiled.

Yep, Sebastian thought, Operation Smytheberry is underway...

And, I, Sebastian Smythe always gets what he wants.

A/N: More Smytheberry coming your way. Rate & Review. Place in this World is by Michael W Smith.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Holidays! I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving. I apologize for taking so long to update. We've arrived at Chapter Five. Please review. Also check out my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics used in this story.

Rachel was in the choir room, and shocked to learn that not only had Blaine transferred to McKinley, but to see the gorgeous guy she bumped into..Sebastian.

Sebastian: Well, Miss Berry we meet again.

Rachel: Yes we are. * she smiled*

Sebastian: So, any chance that I may get your number now?

Rachel: Maybe..although you are my competition now. I don't know how happy my Glee club would be considering how much hell they gave me when I dated Jesse St James.

Sebastian: Well, I'm not St. James, and honestly I could care less what they think. It's not like I'm proposing or anything. Just want to get to know you.

Rachel: You don't know them like I do.

Sebastian: Just give me a chance. You never know, I just might be your soul mate.

Rachel: True. I'll think about it. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the auditorium to work on a song for my West Side Story audition. I want to be Maria.

Sebastian: I think you ARE Maria for sure.

Rachel: *sigh * Thank you. See you soon, Sebastian.

Rachel gathered her books heading to the auditorium. She couldn't stop smiling. She's not even sure why. She sat down at the piano looking at her list of songs she could use for her audition. She found one from Wicked. Perfect, she thought. It was "As Long as You're Mine".

She began the melody on the piano, and didn't know that Sebastian was watching nearby. He couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. He didn't quite understand why he was trying so hard to get to know her when he knew nothing about her except the woman he bumped into at the Lima Bean. She was beautiful,.and her voice was WOW. All he wanted was a chance. He didn't even know if she was single or not, and frankly didn't care. He felt a connection. For so long he identified himself as 100% percent gay, but perhaps he was bisexual. Who knows because he hates labels. One thing he was sure that Rachel Berry was someone worth getting to know. He continued listening to her sing.

[Rachel ]  
>KISS ME TOO FIERCELY<br>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
>I NEED HELP BELIEVING<br>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS<br>COULD NOT FORESEE  
>LYING BESIDE YOU<br>WITH YOU WANTING ME

AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

*Sebastian walked down the steps towards the stage looking at Rachel while he sang. Rachel shyly smiled.

[Sebastian ]  
>MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS<br>MAYBE I'M WISE  
>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING<br>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN<br>UNDER YOUR SPELL  
>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING<br>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

[BOTH]  
>EVERY MOMENT<br>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY<br>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

*Sebastian and Rachel continued to get lost in each others eyes*

[Sebastian ]  
>SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE<br>FOR US AS A PAIR ...

[BOTH]  
>AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW<br>I DON'T CARE ...

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

[Sebastian studies her face.]

[Sebastian ]  
>What is it?<p>

[Rachel ]  
>It's just- for the first time, I feel wicked.<p>

Sebastian leaned in and brushed his lips again Rachel's. She began to kiss back. Until she realized where she was and who she was with. She pulled away.

Rachel: Oh my god, Sebastian, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me.

Sebastian: Don't apologize,Rachel. I've been wanting to do that since we first met. No regrets. Just give me a chance.

Rachel: I, I am sorry I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I have to go.

Sebastian: Rach-

Rachel: I've got to go.

Rachel ran out in tears.

Sebastian thought,"Damn it what just happened? Damn she's an awesome kisser. I want more. Why won't she give me a chance?"

As he got up to leave, he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Rachel.

Sebastian

Here is my number 555-5555.

Rachel

Sebastian smiled. Well he got her number, that's a start. He refused to give up. He thought she was perfect.

Rachel meanwhile was hiding in the choir room waiting for Sebastian to leave. Oh my god, did that really happen? Did she really kiss Sebastian and liked it? Why does she want to do it again?

Rachel knew she shouldn't have ran off, but she was caught off guard. She didnt want a repeat of the Jesse fiasco. She barely knew him. He was right though, it wasn't like he was proposing to her. He just asked for a chance. He's out of her league though. He is rich and handsome, and she was a obnoxious awkward Jewish girl with big Broadway dreams. She was a loser according to everyone else. Plus, she was just getting over Finn Hudson. What to do, she thought.

As Rachel left the choir room, she headed to her car to go home. Guess it wouldn't hurt to give him her number. At least she had his card he had given her. Taking a deep breath, she began typing a message to Sebastian with her number. He may or may not call. One thing she was sure of was that Sebastian Smythe was someone she wanted to get to know. She put her phone away in purse, and touched her lips. She smiled as she hummed "As long as you're mine." Hopefully someday she could call Sebastian "mine".

A/N: I know this was a short chapter. Sorry. The song is "As long as you're mine" from Wicked. watch?v=uJg-6e7e0bg

More Smytheberry coming up. I can picture Grant and Lea dueting this song.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: We've arrived to Chapter 6. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter. I could picture Sebastian and Rachel singing any duet together especially "As long as you're mine" from Wicked. Sebastian is determined to get to know Rachel, but she thinks it would be a mistake even though she's clearly attracted to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, , nor the songs used for this story. I only own the storyline. And this is an AU story. Song is I'll be by Edwin McCain

Rachel finally arrived at her house, and still touching her lips. She still feels the softness of Sebastian's lips on hers. This is crazy..He is now the competition, and we all know how that worked out before with Jesse. Plus, New Directions would never let Rachel be in any type of relationship. It's always Rachel who has to give up any chance of happiness for the sake of the team. Yet the rest of the club can find love. It's just not fair.

Sebastian is so talented. She enjoyed singing that ballad from Wicked with him. He could definitely keep up with her 's a shame he is with the Warblers now because she could definitely picture him as her male lead. More so than Finn. Plus it seems like he wants to give her a chance. Finn plays too many games, Blaine is 100 percent gay, Jesse hurt her so badly although at times it did seem like he genuinely cared for her, and Noah has become like a brother. Sebastian's someone new and maybe it wouldn't to take a chance. What did she have to lose.

As Rachel laid on her bed to begin her homework, her phone buzzed. It was Blaine. She is so grateful that despite I not working out romantically with Blaine, they had become good friends through Kurt. Blaine was one of the few people who never put her down or had a cruel word to say to her. She sometimes wonders what could've been with him if Kurt wasn't in the picture. Guess she will never know.

Rachel: Hello ?

Blaine: Hello Rachel, how are you?

Rachel: I am wonderful, and even though I am surprised you chose to leave the safety of Dalton for the hellhole that is McKinley, Iam glad you have joined the New Directions. We definitely need you.

Blaine: Why thank you, Rachel. I'm looking forward to many duets with you, although it may be best to stay clear of alcohol and Human League duets. Haha

Rachel: Very funny. Now what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?

Blaine: Well I left a lot behind at Dalton that I need to pick up. Kurt is busy helping his dad, and I wondered if you would be free to accompany me while I retrieve the rest of my things? I know the rest of the Warblers would be thrilled to see the infamous Rachel Berry. You're quite well known at Dalton.

Rachel: Is that a good or bad thing?

Blaine: It's definitely a good thing, I guess.

Rachel: Well I guess it would be ok. But, I don't want them to think I'm a spy even though I am aware you at Dalton spied on us. I've seen the YouTube videos of our performances.

Blaine: *cough cough* I have no idea what you're talking about, Rachel. Anyways how about tomorrow after Glee practice?

Rachel: Tomorrow it is. I'd better go so I can finish homework..see you soon Blaine Warbler.

Blaine: I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Berry.

As soon as Rachel disconnected the call, she began her homework. She was in the middle of her AP Chemistry homework when her phone rang again. She checked the caller ID and immediately became nervous. It was...Sebastian.

Sebastian was laying on his bed after he had gotten back from Lima..he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. She's so flawless and that voice. If only she would give him a chance. Heck if she could give Blaine a chance, why not him? He considered himself to be strikingly hot, extremely intelligent and talented. He is not a saint but who is these days? He debated whether to call her or not. Oh hell with it, he thought. He picked up his phone to make a call. He scrolled through his contacts to find the only person he wanted. It began to ring, as he laid on his bed to get more comfortable.

Phone conversation

Rachel: Hello Sebastian.

Sebastian: How did you guess?

Rachel: Well considering how persistent you are and plus you're number showed up on my Caller ID.

Sebastian: Um, yeah right, damn I don't know why I'm nervous talking to you already.

Rachel: I don't picture you as the nervous kind of person.

Sebastian: I usually don't to be honest.

Rachel: So what is it you want?

Sebastian: (you, he thought) Well, I was wondering if you have given any thought of perhaps giving me a chance. Just one date.

Rachel: Sebastian, as much as I would love to share your company, I just don't know if it's such a good idea. I've had a bad experience dating the competition before. I just can't go through that pain again.

Sebastian: And, I made it clear I didn't give a damn what others think. I'm not asking for marriage, I'm just asking for one date. Or dinner and a movie. I just want to get to know you better. I'm new to Ohio and don't know many people still. Sure I have the Warblers, but would love to share time with a beautiful girl. Please?

Rachel: Well, I'm supposed to be in Westerville tomorrow with Blaine. Maybe we will run into each other.

Sebastian: You're coming here? Really?

Rachel: Yes I am why?

Sebastian: Well when you get here maybe we can talk, about us.

Rachel: You're not giving up are you?

Sebastian: Nope, might as well give it up now. I know we just met but I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. Especially after our kiss. I want to be able to do that again.

Rachel: The kiss was alright. *she lied, Rachel knew it was better then alright.*

Sebastian: You didn't feel fireworks like I did?

Rachel: I didn't say that * teasing*

Sebastian: Baby, I know I can make you feel fireworks and more. Listen I've got to get going, but I want to sing you something.

Rachel: Okay..

Sebastian: I know this is cheesy by the way,but hey I'm definitely real about how I feel.

"I'll Be"

(Sebastian)

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

[Chorus:]  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive and not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

[Chorus]

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<p>

Rachel: That was...amazing, Sebastian. And yes, I'd love to go out with you. One date for now. See where it goes. But if we have to compete against each other then I would have to decline. You understand?

Sebastian: Of course, I knew that. Well, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. Sweet dreams and chocolate kisses.

Rachel: You're so cheesy, Seb.

Sebastian: At least I'm trying.

Rachel: Very true. Good night sweet Sebastian.

Sebastian: Good night, Rachel.

Soon Sebastian disconnected, but got a call from his parents.

Sebastian: Hi mom. Hello father.

Sebastian's mom: Darling Sebastian how did your audition go?

Sebastian: I'm a Warbler and I made the lacrosse team.

Sebastian's dad: That's good but what position are you?

Sebastian: Captain for lacrosse team, and just another Warbler. The main lead has gone to another school and no word who the lead will be now.

Sebastian's dad: Position is open, take it.

Sebastian: Dad that's not how it works. Plus there are other guys who have been there longer.

Sebastian's dad: Sebastian, who the hell cares. Nothing but the top. No excuses. Any means necessary. Plus I want to see a Nationals trophy.

Sebastian: Dad I just started making a few friends and there is a girl I may be interested in.

Sebastian's dad: I told you, don't embarrass me. Do you understand.

Sebastian:*sigh* Yes sir.

Sebastian's mom: Honey, we must go. We love you. And please don't upset your father.

Sebastian: Of course, mom. I love you.

Sebastian's mom: We love you too, sweetie.

Sebastian slammed his phone down. Nothing he does will ever be good enough for his father. Hell with him. He refuses to do anything that would keep him from Rachel.

Sebastian finished his homework, then crawled into bed, thinking of his brunette princess and couldn't wait to see her again.

"Good night, Rach" he whispered, as sleep took over.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs used in the story.

The next morning Rachel was the first person in the Glee choir room. She just wanted some alone time plus to escape any potential slushy attacks so early in the morning. She's also been texting with Sebastian all night.

Text conversation

Sebastian: Good morning Beautiful.

Rachel: Good morning Handsome. Though I don't think anyone would agree with the "beautiful" comment.

Sebastian: Well, I say you are, and who gives a damn what they say. Besides believe it you're well known amongst ALL of the Warblers. All of the gay guys want to be your best friend, while all the straight guys want a chance for one date with the infamous Rachel Berry.

Rachel: What category do you fall under?

Sebastian: Oh baby I'm in a class all by myself because I will be the one you end up. We're endgame, its inevitable.

Rachel: Wow cute & arrogant, what a combination.

Sebastian: Never said I was innocent, love. So when will you make your lovely appearance babe.

Rachel: Please don't call me "babe" Mr Smythe .

Sebastian: Call me yours. *he teased*

Rachel: *sigh* You're incorrigible.

Sebastian: And unlike your group of misfits, I actually know what that means.

Rachel: To answer your question, I'll probably be there this afternoon with Blaine.

Sebastian: You and Blaine huh? *he said, feeling a pang of jealousy. Wait what?! Where did that come from. I, Sebastian Smythe, never gets jealous, he thought to self.

Rachel: It's nothing like that, Sebastian. Besides, Blaine is with Kurt, happily.

Sebastian: Good more of you, for me. Well time for class. But, I will see you later babe. Try not to miss me too much.

Rachel: I think that I'll survive. *she giggled*

Sebastian: I'll be missing YOU though. As long as you're mine, love.

Rachel: Goodbye Sebastian.

End of text conversation

Rachel sighed and giggled. She didn't hear Blaine sit down beside her.

Blaine: Good morning Miss Berry. Who are you texting and your face as red as a rose? *teasing *

Rachel: Good morning my Warbler. I was texting with Sebastian, and I was NOT blushing.

Blaine: What did Sebastian want? And yes you do blush and its simply adorable.

Before Rachel could reply, the other Glee members came through the door.

Santana sat behind her, smirking.

Santana: So Hobbitt #1 why were you in the auditorium loving up on a certain Warbler?

Rachel got annoyed.

Rachel: First of all, it is no ones business, and secondly, Santana, don't you ever get tired of snooping and spying on people especially when it has NOTHING to do with you?!

Santana: Everything is my business, and I'd lose the attitude because I carry blades in my hair and Will go all Lima Heights on your Hobbit ass.

Rachel: Omg Santana, you live on the nice side of Lima Heights,.so threatening lose its effect. And he wasn't lovin up on me. We were singing together.

Finn: Cheating on me, Rach?

Rachel: We are not together, Finn, so how can I cheat? If anyone is the liar and cheat here its You.

Kurt: What were you doing with Craiglisf? You know I don't like him.

Mercedes: Hooking up with competition again.

Rachel: OKAY EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!

Everyone sat quietly, stunned to hear Rachel yell or even curse.

Rachel: I'm so sick of everyone getting into MY business. Who I choose to spend my time with is MY BUSINESS. I don't appreciate being spied on either. SEBASTIAN is an acquaintance. Someone I'd love to get to know. Who knows he may be the one. Its not like I have tons of guys tearing my door down to date me. How many chances will I ever get?! I am aware he is competition. Right now we are friends. What becomes of it will be between Sebastian and I. So stay out of my life. Blaine,.do you mind if we go ahead and go to Dalton? I'm suddenly not feeling well enough to sing today. And by the way, Kurt, not everything is about YOU.

Blaine: Um, yeah sure, let's go. I've got to get my stuff anyway. *kisses Kurt* C'mon Rachel.

Rachel and Blaine get up to leave, while Mr. Shuester walks into room. "Rachel? Blaine?"

Rachel: I'm sorry, Mr. Shue, may I be excused? I'm not feeling well,.and Blaine is driving me home.

Mr, Shue: Sure. Hope you feel better. Now the rest of you, lets prepare for Sectionals.

Rachel and Blaine head to his car. Blaine unlocked the passenger door to let Rachel inside. He soon got in, and pulled away from the school heading to Dalton.

Blaine: SO...Want to talk about what happened back there?

Rachel: Sorry Blaine, I just get tired of the drama and being spied on all the damn time..Everyone else is allowed a social life BUT ME. Always following me around..Finn never wants me unless someone else has his eyes on me. He was even jealous of you.

Blaine: Don't let it get to you. Just be careful not to get hurt, okay? I do still care about you, Rachel.

Rachel: You're so sweet, in another life, another time we could've been, I guess.

Blaine: I do still think of what would've been, Rach, but it's not like I'd have a chance because Sebastian has his eyes on you now.

Rachel: He doesn't have me..yet.

Blaine: Everything will work out. Trust me.

Rachel: I do. Always.

Rachel and Blaine talked and sang along to the radio in the car. About two hours later, pulled into the parking lit of Dalton Academy.

Rachel and Blaine walked to the building, and Blaine was greeted instantly by many of his former classmates. The Dalton guys kept their eyes on Rachel,. .

Rachel: Why do I suddenly feel like a fish in an aquarium?

Blaine: You are well known here, Rachel.

Rachel: Sebastian said same thing.

Blaine: Well who wouldn't be interested in such a beautiful woman?

Rachel: Flirting, Mr. Anderson? *she smirked *

Blaine: If I wasn't with Kurt, I'd probably be trying to get you to go out with me instead. But, I am with Kurt, but I have you as one of my best friends which is even better and possibly one of the best kisses I've Ever had.

Rachel leaned in to give Blaine a kiss on cheek. "And you're my best friend. Now let's get your things.

Sebastian was standing nearby and saw the close interaction between Rachel and Blaine, feeling jealousy again. He cleared his throat.

Rachel pulled away when she saw Sebastian.

Rachel: Hello Sebastian.

Sebastian looked between Blaine and Kurt with sadness.

Sebastian: So you made it and very early, I might add.

Rachel: I just didn't want to deal with everyone today. Aren't you glad to see me?

Sebastian: Yes of course. I've got somewhere to be so I'll leave you two alone. But, I'd like to talk to you ,Rachel, before you go?

Rachel: Of course. *notices the sadness in Sebastian's eyes. *

Sebastian started to walk away, and Blaine decided he would go get his things and visit his Warbler friends while Rachel talked to Sebastian.

Rachel ran to catch up to Sebastian, yelling his name: Sebastian!

Sebastian kept walking, until Rachel grabbed his arm.

Rachel: Sebastian wait.

Sebastian turned. "Yes?"

Rachel: What is wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me. What's going on?

Sebastian: It's nothing, I see you're busy with Anderson.

Rachel: Sebastian..we talked about this, Blaine is my FRIEND. That's all, just like you are, sort of, at least until we get to know each other better.

Sebastian: Are you sure? I know you two had a thing last year.

Rachel: Sebastian, Blaine is 100 percent gay, as he once told me. You have nothing to be jealous about.

Sebastian: I'm not jealous, I actually don't know why it bothered me. I don't own you.

Rachel reached her hand up,cupping his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss near the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian turned his head he could kiss her lips instead.

Rachel found herself kissing back. She felt fireworks and warm all over her body.

Sebastian soon pulled away. "So, Miss Berry, would you like to grab some coffee and talk?

Rachel smiled. "I'd love to. " Rachel texted Blaine to let him know where she was. Blaine caught up with his friends who helped him gather his things.

Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hand, leading the way to the café on campus.

Rachel got a table, while Sebastian ordered lattes and vegan brownies.

Sebastian walked to the table, handing Rachel her latte & brownie and stealing a kiss while doing so.

Rachel smiled, by noticed more Dalton guys staring at her. Sebastian glared at his classmates, quickly turned away.

Sebastian: You cant really blame them for staring, Rachel.

Rachel: I know, I am just not used to it. I guess I should get used to it if I'm going to tackle Broadway right?

Sebastian: I guess, but I could stare all day myself *winking *

Rachel smiled. "Such a charmer. Are you always so sweet?"

Sebastian: Depends on who you are. I try to be nice. It just gets boring at times. But, if you give me a chance I swear I'll try to be better.

Rachel: We shall see..

Rachel and Sebastian continued to talk for the next couple of hours getting to know each other, until Blaine appeared to take Rachel back to Lima. His Warbler friends were with them, giving Rachel a sad smile as he looked on.

Sebastian took her hand and walked towards Blaine's car. Rachel gently squeezed his hand.

Sebastian: I wish you could stay.

Rachel: Me too, but I can't. I haven't even told my dads I would be here. Wouldn't want to worry them.

Sebastian: Well how about this weekend? I can drive to Lima to visit.

Rachel: That would be lovely. My dads are going out of town this weekend..They will be gone for a couple months.

Sebastian: Sounds like a plan. I'll call you before though. If you want you can text me so I know you made it home safely.

Rachel: I will.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pushing her against the car door. "I don't know what it isRachel, but I'm definitely under your spell. I want to be with you, but Don't want to lose you.

Rachel: We will take it slowly or at least wait until after Sectionals. I don't need anymore lectures.

Sebastian: As long as I can call you mine.

Rachel: I'll miss you. *Rachel turned to open car door, when Sebastian leaned in to crash his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss more, licking bottom lip for entrance as he slipped his tongue in fighting for dominance with hers. Rachel softly moaned.

Sebastian pulled away. "I better stop before we take it too far. "

Rachel was in a daze and kissed him again.

Rachel pulled away next, and promised him she would text him later when she got home.

Sebastian: Anderson, take care of my Berry, will you?

Blaine: Always.

Rachel kissed him once more and into car. Sebastian waved and blew her a kiss.

Rachel reciprocated. She continued to stare at Sebastian until she couldn't see hum anymore.

Blaine: Well looks like someone had a memorable visit.

Rachel: *smiled *

Blaine: Sebastian and Rachel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-

Rachel: Shut it!

Blaine smiled and chuckled. "That smile looks good one you. Wear it more often."

Rachel daydreamed all the way home. Her phone buzzed.

Rachel,

Missing you already baby. Is it possible to fall in love so fast?

Sebastian 3

Rachel gasped. Then smiled before texting back.

Sebastian -

I miss you too, and anything is possible.

Rach 3

Rachel put her phone back in her purse, and continued to daydream about her favorite Warbler.

Meanwhile back at Dalton.

Thad: Hey Sebastian how did your date go?

Nick: Damn she is HOT!

Jeff: If you don't want her, pass her to me.

Sebastian: She's all mine.

Hunter: Whipped.

Sebastian flipped him off. "Again..MINE" and smiled like an idiot while he went back to his dorm.

Wow, Sebastian, you're falling in love, and scared as hell.

Operation Smytheberry progress report...AMAZING!

A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. MORE TO COME...


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back with another chapter and it is hard to believe it's already chapter eight?! Thank you so much to all of my readers, followers, and those who placed The Perfect You on your alerts/favorites. That means so much. I am also glad that people still want to read about Sebastian and Rachel. I ship them hardcore. Please review :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, the characters, or songs used in the story. I only own the storyline,.which is an AU.

Since Rachel and Sebastian spent the afternoon at Dalton, the pair have spent more time together when possible between their already busy schedules. When they weren't able to see each other at the Lima Bean or near Dalton, they have spent their week by texting, skyping, and staying up all night talking on the phone. Rachel and Sebastian have talked about Glee, favorite things, and more flirting. They both seem so happy these days and on Friday the pair plan to spend time at Rachel's house.

On Friday morning, Rachel was walking to class, and received a call from her new best friend, Sebastian.

Phone conversation

Rachel: Hello Sir Sebastian.

Sebastian: Good Morning, Princess.

Rachel: Shouldn't you be in class?

Sebastian: I have a free period so decided to call the only person who I can tolerate. Haha.

Rachel: Wow, you're just so romantic, anyone ever tell you that? *sarcastically *

Sebastian: All the time, I happen to be a romantic guy.

Rachel: We shall see about that.

Sebastian: Speaking of romance, are you ready for our date tonight? So I can show you those fireworks I promised you?

Rachel: Well my dads will be out of town so we have the whole house to ourselves.

Sebastian: Are you trying to seduce me Miss Berry? What kind of guy do you think I am? You have to woo me with dinner and movie first. *teasing*

*Just before Rachel could respond, she heard kissing noises in the background. *

Rachel: Sebastian, who is that?

Sebastian: Oh you know Dumb and Dumber, better known as Nick and Jeff, who will find their underwear flying on a flagpole if they don't SHUT UP.

Rachel: Oh they are harmless, Seb.

Jeff reached over trying to hit the speaker button on Seb's phone. And suddenly Rachel could hear everything. Jeff and Nick began to harmonize and making kissing noises. Sebastian was getting embarrassed. Luckily Rachel couldn't see him blushing.

Jeff: Hi Rachie! When are you coming back to visit?

Nick: Please come, Rachel. We miss you already.

Jeff: Aww look at Sebby the crab is blushing.

Nick: Awe young love, they grow up so fast Six.

Jeff: You are so right, Three.

Sebastian: I don't remember this conversation including myself, Rachel, and Tweedlee and Tweedledum.

Jeff started singing. Nick harmonizing. Soon the other Warblers joined in. Sebastian had no choice but to join in. Rachel giggled.

"No Ordinary Day"

(Jeff)  
>Walked up to you<br>It was a gray December Monday  
>Asked for directions on the street<br>Do you remember  
>It was cold and it was raining?<br>But it felt like summertime to me

(Nick)

'Cause when you opened up your mouth  
>It was like sunshine coming out<p>

(Jeff)

You changed the world outside my window  
>Right there, you blew my heart away<p>

(Sebastian)  
>And I remember when I met you<br>Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl  
>This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day<p>

(Sebastian)

Yeah  
>Ordinary day<br>No, oh  
>No ordinary day<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Jeff)  
>No ordinary day<br>Oh yeah  
>No ordinary day<p>

Rachel clapped and smiled. They were just the sweetest guys. Rachel leaned against her locker while waiting for Sebastian to talk in private again. The other Warblers yelled goodbye to Rachel while blowing kisses.

Sebastian: Are you still there? So sorry babe.

Rachel: Sebastian, please don't apologize. That was the sweetest. But, why Ross Lynch?

Sebastian: Jeff was watching Austin and Ally again this morning.

Jeff comes running back in and yells: "Auslly rules!" And Nick yells "Raura will happen...just like Smytheberry!"

Rachel: Smytheberry?

Sebastian: Apparently our Ship name.

Rachel: Awe. Is wittle Sebby blushing?

Sebastian: Whatever, so we on for after school beautiful?

Rachel: Yes we are. Can't wait.

Nick: Bring Condoms Sebastian.

Sebastian: I'll meet at your house,sexy. Gotta go for now. I'll be missing you.

Rachel: *smiling* I miss you too. 7 hours and counting.

Sebastian: Bye babe, and just Smile.

Rachel: Always.

The call disconnected..Rachel was leaning on her locker and never noticed the person standing next to her.

Finn: So why are you smiling?

Rachel: Is it a crime to smile now? Or is it because my tears have been replaced by my thousand watt smile and you're Not the reason for it?! What do you want Finn?

Finn: Do the others know you have been hanging with the enemy again?

Rachel: Finn, this conversation is boring me..not everything I do is glee related. Who I choose to have in my company is MY business. It stopped being your business when you broke up with me! Now if you will excuse me I have class.

Finn: Why are you being such a bitch? This isn't the Rachel I know.

Rachel: Maybe the Rachel you knew is gone. I am completely happy for once in my life, and won't let you or anyone take that from me. Goodbye Finn.

Rachel turned and left a dumbfounded Finn behind, and smirked. This is gonna be a good day, she thought as she walked to class. Rachel spotted Blaine and Kurt in her AP History class, smiled and took her seat. This was definitely No Ordinary Day, hummed.

Blaine: That smile looks good on you, Miss Berry. Definitely wear it well from now on.

Rachel: Thank you Mr. Anderson , I shall.

Blaine took her hand and squeezed it. Rachel smiled back,and class soon begun. Rachel tried to concentrate buy all she could think of was Sebastian.

*************Meanwhile back at Dalton******************

Sebastian sat in class thinking of Rachel. Thad threw a ball of paper at Sebastian's head to get his attention.

Thad: Seb?! Dude! Idiot!

Sebastian: What the hell dude?

Thad: Dude, I've been trying to get your attention for 20 minutes now, and you reply to the Idiot part?

Sebastian: Shut it.

Thad: Whatever, so we have Warblers practice today..

Sebastian: Yeah okay...wait no..i can't dude not today.

Thad: We have to prepare for Sectionals.

Sebastian: What's the point? We have no male lead. Plus, I have a date with Rachel and I'm NOT passing that up.

Thad: Well we have to vote on someone to take over for Blaine now that he's gone to McKinley.

Sebastian: Then Audition people...or if no one wants it then give it to me. I want to win and maybe it's time to stop playing nice. Although it could jeopardize anything with Rachel. And my dad won't be happy with second place.

Thad: What does it matter to your dad and what he wants?

Sebastian: Apparently you don't know my father. It's always gotta be all or nothing.

Thad: Tell you what, as long as you agree to audition for male lead, you may be excused so you can tap that fine ass of Berry's.

Sebastian: And that ass is MINE, MINE, MINE.

Thad: Lucky Dawg!

Sebastian: Now shush, I don't want to have a return to the Headmaster's office again.

Sebastian and Thad continued to listen to the teacher. Sebastian hoped that the day would fly by until he can be in the arms of his Berry once again. Today was definitely No Ordinary Day.

A/N: I know chapter is short. I decided to give their date its own chapter. I thought Rachel and the Warblers are simply adorable. Hope u caught the A&A reference. Dedicating this chapter to Luckystarz910. :) Up next is date night with Sebastian and Rachel. "Ordinary Day" is from Ross Lynch on A&A. And If you don't follow A&A or R5, Jeff is played by Riker Lynch, Ross' big brother. :)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: We have arrived to big date night between Sebastian and Rachel. They are so adorable together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters,or song lyrics used. Warning May include Mature Material in later chapters.

Just as Sebastian hoped for, his day at school is over and time to head to Lima to see the beautiful Rachel Berry. He knows they aren't really a couple...yet. But, he hopes that changes soon and last more than a week unlike with Blaine or even longer than her and Frankenteen Hudson. He will eventually get her to give him a chance because he is Sebastian Smythe who always gets what he wants. He has never had these strong feelings for anyone before and it scared the hell out of him. But, she seems worth it. Sebastian has never been in love before, but the feelings he has for Rachel are growing. He almost doesn't give a damn what his dad thinks because Sebastian knows he never wants to follow in his footsteps.

Sebastian runs to his dorm to get his bag ready, take a shower, and hurry to his car before anyone could stop him or distract him. He texted Rachel to let her know he is on his way.

Rachel meanwhile has just finished her last class and Glee rehearsal. As soon as the last bell ring, Rachel couldn't wait to get out of school fast enough, leaving her fellow Glee clubbers shocked of how fast their co-captain left class. Usually Glee and School are her crack.

Santana: Where are you off to Hobbit?

Rachel: Mind your own business, San.

Santana: Everything is my business, dwarf.

Rachel: I don't have time to play this game. Once again, what goes on in MY, and I repeat, MY LIFE, doesn't concern any of you. Please excuse me.

Santana: I will find out.

Rachel: Why do you any of you even care?Most of the time you all insult me and want nothing to do with me unless it's to pry into my life. Pay attention to your own lives for once.

Rachel slammed her locker shut, walking to her car. She was so frustrated, but smiled when she got a message from the one person who brightens her day. Sebastian..

Rach baby

I'm on my way. See you soon beautiful

Sebastian 3

Rachel sighed and couldn't wait to spend time with her favorite Warbler. He was certainly growing on her. She wasn't quite sure what they're relationship status was but he was definitely Perfect to her. She was tired of others controlling her. And she wasn't as naive as everyone thought of her. She's not that same girl who fell for Finn, Jesse or even Blaine. Finn played too many games. Although Jesse cared for her, he still betrayed her, and Blaine well his only fault was being gay and in love with Kurt. Sebastian genuinely seems interested in her, the real Rachel. He's competition and needs to keep her guard up, of course, but she doesn't want to pass up this chance to finally have a real boyfriend who was interested in HER and Only Her. She knew that Sebastian was bisexual, but he had told her one night during their chats that he hadn't dated anyone in a long time and if given a chance, all he would want is her. Rachel was tired of being second or last. Finn had Quinn and Blaine had Kurt. Jesse was so focused on himself.

Rachel reached her car, and quickly responded to his text.

Sir Sebastian

Can't wait to see you.

Rachel 3

She put her phone in her purse, and soon drove home. By the time she got there, she expected Sebastian to not be there yet considering it took about two hours between Lima and Westerville. She was surprised to find a black mustang in her driveway waiting for her, and the driver standing next to it, smiling.

Sebastian: Well, well, Miss Berry I was beginning to worry.

Rachel: Did you fly here or something?

Sebastian: Or something. Or just couldn't wait to see you.

Rachel: Well you may need to wait a while longer while I shower .

Sebastian:Ooh now THERE is an image I'd love to see. Need any company you get lonely or need assistance with those hard to reach places? *he smirked*

Rachel: I think I can manage.

Sebastian: Damn.

Rachel: But, play your cards right, and maybe you'll get that chance.

Sebastian: REALLY?!

Rachel: No.

Sebastian: Ugh you are torturing me.

Rachel: You'll live.

Sebastian: Be nice.

Rachel: Oh honey I'm ALWAYS nice. Now be a gentleman, and kindly order dinner, choose a movie while I get changed. I'll be all yours for the rest of the night.

Sebastian: *sigh* well if I can't join you , can I at least get a kiss?

Rachel: *giggled* of course where are my manners. *she leaned upwards to kiss his cheek before turning away*

Sebastian was quicker and grabbed her hand pulling her back, crashing his lips onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as Rachel kissed him back. She felt a bit dizzy afterwards when she pulled away. Those damn fireworks again!

Sebastian: Mmm think of that while you're enjoying your bath, love. I'll be down here taking care of everything else. Its about time someone treated you like a Queen.

Rachel: You're so sweet, Sebastian. How did I get so lucky?

Sebastian: I think I'm the lucky one bumping into that morning at Lima Bean.

Rachel kissed him again. "I'll be back soon..Make yourself comfortable."

Rachel pulled away, glancing back while walking up the stairs to her room. When she reached her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it smiling like an it possible to fall this fast? What are you doing Berry?! She told herself. Damn why did she want more than that one kiss? *sigh*

Rachel undressed, and laid out her clothes to change into. But, first,a shower would be nice. Don't want to keep him waiting too long.

Sebastian, meanwhile, was downstairs in Rachelle living room watching television and thinking of Rachel and that kiss. Those damn fireworks were like explosions. He wanted more, but he didn't want to scare her off either. Which means he definitely is in love because before he wouldn't have given a damn. He was a hump-and-dump type of guy. But, Rachel was different, and she made him want to be different. He was watching an episode of the Flash, he would give anything to be Grant Gustin or Barry would have the power of speed. He would've been able to rush upstairs to catch a glimpse of a naked Rachel before she could object. He imagined her small frame with long legs, that ass, beautiful brunette locks and chocolate doe eyes. Whoever told her she wasn't sexy was lying. Plus she had the talent to match. Sebastian could feel his little friend getting a little tense as he thought of her and how he would like to continue what they started. Calm down, Smythe, he scolded himself. In all good time.

Sebastian decided to order a couple of pizzas, salad, and drinks for dinner. He chose a few movies. He was mood for anything BUT musicals, by knowing Rachel they would have to sit through Funny Girl again. Perhaps they could watch the Vow because he knows she likes Channing. He continues to look at photos of Rachel all over the walls, and smiled. He suddenly had a vision of future kids. What the hell?! He thought. Moving too fast, Smythe. He shook his head, and heard footsteps. He turned and saw Rachel in shorts and a tank top,.and her hair in a messy bun. He never saw anyone more beautiful. "Wow Rachel, you look beautiful."

Rachel: *shyly smiles* Thank you. Did you want to shower?

Sebastian: Perhaps later. Now come here, dinner will be here soon and I've got the movies ready..And I honestly want to just hold you.

Rachel: Smooth talker.

Sebastian: No, I'm just honest,well, at least to you.

Rachel walked over to Sebastian,pulling him onto couch with her, sitting on his lap. They chose to watch the Vow first. Rachel snuggled into his arms, while he held her close. Halfway into the movie, the door bell rang. Sebastian got up to pay for their dinner, and Rachel got extra blankets to keep them warm. While they ate dinner, they had small talk, and then continued watching the movie. To be honest, Sebastian wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was concentrating on Rachel's exposed neck and pressed his lips gently against her neck. Rachel closed her eyes and let out a soft moan.

Sebastian smiled, and continued working his way down her neck softly kissing, sucking on her sweet spot.

Rachel: Seb?

Sebastian:Mmm yes love?

Rachel: If you want to kiss me, you can.

Sebastian: We got time babe. First, do you think I can hear you sing?

Rachel: Really?

Sebastian: Iam serious. I love your voice, beautiful.

Rachel: I hope we can duet again soon.

Sebastian: What about now? There ain't no time like the present.

Rachel began to hum. Only one song came to mind. (A/N: Breathe by Faith Hill)

Breathe"

(Rachel)  
>I can feel the magic floating in the air<br>Being with you gets me that way  
>I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've<br>Never been this swept away

*Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Rachel intertwined her fingers with his, as he looked at her with love in his eyes & smile*

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
>When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms<br>The whole world just fades away  
>The only thing I hear<br>Is the beating of your heart

(Both)

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
>It's washing over me<br>Suddenly I'm melting into you  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>Baby all we need is just to be  
>Caught up in the touch<br>The slow and steady rush  
>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe  
>Just breathe<p>

(Sebastian)

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
>As all the walls come tumbling down<br>I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
>And I know<br>And you know  
>There's no need for words right now<p>

(Sebastian)

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
>It's washing over me<br>Suddenly I'm melting into you  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>Baby all we need is just to be

(Rachel)  
>Caught up in the touch<br>The slow and steady rush  
>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe  
>Just breathe<p>

(Both)

Caught up in the touch  
>The slow and steady rush<br>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
>I can feel you breathe<br>Just breathe

(Rachel)

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
>Being with you gets me that way<p>

After the song was over, Rachel turned her head towards Sebastian, as Sebastian leaned in and took control of her lips. He firmly kissed her with all the passion he's felt for her, and was surprised Rachel reciprocated. Both fought for dominance with their tongues. Rachel moaned, as she ran her fingers through his hair, while Sebastian explored her body with his hands and lips. The room suddenly felt very warm.

Sebastian pulled away, looking at Rachel. Damn she was beautiful. He knows that they needed to stop before they went any further then either was ready for.

Rachel: What's wrong? Don't..don't you want me? *looking down*

Sebastian lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes, "Trust me, I do want you. But, I can't even believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to push you into something before you're ready, babe. Plus what are we exactly?

Rachel: What do you want this to be?

Sebastian: I want YOU, and I mean All of you. Making love to you would be amazing, too. I want to be yours, Rachel Barbra Berry, but whenever you're ready for that, just say the word.

Rachel just stared at him and smiled. She thought he was incredibly sweet. And he was right she wasn't ready for sex, but she knew she wanted to be his.

Rachel: I'm not ready for sex, yet. But, I do know that I want you Sebastian. All of you.

Sebastian: Does that mean you'll give me a chance?

Rachel kissed him. "Yes."

Sebastian sighed in relief, giving her a warm smile, "Do you want me to go?"

Rachel: No please stay with me. Let's just lay in bed, holding each other. I want to be with you.

Sebastian took her hand, leading her to the bed, he quickly took a shower, while she laid in bed waiting for him. She felt complete and content. Who knows what's in store for them, but for now without a doubt, that she was deeply and madly falling in love with Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian came out of bathroom in boxers and shirtless. He quickly got under the covers, and as soon as his body touched hers, a shiver went through both of the teens, just Wow.

Sebastian and Rachel made out for abit longer. She was hooked to his kisses all over her body, as he was to hers.

Sebastian held her close, as sleep was taking over, and said " Rachel, I love you"

Rachel snuggled into his chest, "I love you too. Good night Sebastian"

Sebastian smiled, "Good night beautiful"

Rachel hummed "Breathe" as sleep took over falling asleep in each others arms.

Best date ever, they both whispered. It would be a long weekend for sure.

A/N: I hope you're not too disappointed that they waited to have sex. Don't worry that's coming since Smytheberry will be endgame. Of course some drama and heartache too, but these two will be together. Hope you enjoyed. More to come.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow already arriving at Chapter ten. I am sorry for not updating sooner. Between raising a two year old and the holidays approaching, life has gotten hectic. Plus I needed some time to figure out what direction to take this story. I have an idea,.and I am hoping it works the way I want it to so please bare with me. There will be romance, heartache, but in the end Smytheberry is the endgame pair. It wouldn't be my story if there isn't a little angst and hurdles with real love. It would be boring and its up to Sebastian and Rachel to overcome these hurdles to make it work. So please stay with me. This is an AU story and characters a little OOC. Enjoy and please Review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, characters or songs used.

The following morning after their date, Sebastian opened his eyes and remembered that he wasn't in his dorm room back at Dalton but in a pink girly room laying next to a beautiful girl currently sleeping in his arms. He watched her sleep and was amazed how peaceful she looked. The loud, bossy, overly talented diva he's heard so much about is actually a beautiful, goal-oriented, sweet and kind young woman who has the biggest heart. And she's chosen to let him, Sebastian Smythe, who never cared about anyone before, a glimpse inside the real Rachel Berry, and so far he loves what he sees. He sighed contently until he looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 8am. He would have to leave to go back to Dalton for Lacrosse practice. He had a game later that day. He knew he would regret having to leave her, but he hopes that this was only the beginning for he and Rachel.

Sebastian carefully moved to get up from the bed, trying not to wake her up. "Mmmm Sebastian?" Rachel whined while her eyes were still closed.

Sebastian: Shhhh go back to sleep babe.

Rachel: What are you doing? Were you really going to sneak off without saying goodbye?

Sebastian: No sweetie. I have to leave to go back to Dalton. I have practice then a game later this afternoon. Against McKinley actually.

Rachel: I wish you didn't have to go. Would you like breakfast before you leave?

Sebastian: You don't have to do that sweetie..

Rachel : Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast? Can't let you starve during practice. Plus, you're playing McKinley so no competition there since our teams fucking blow.

Sebastian stood with mouth dropped, smirking. "Wow Berry cursed. And you using "fucking" and "blow" in same sentence is fuckin hot!"

Rachel blushed. "I'm sorry we didn't get to do anything last night," she said with her head down.

Sebastian lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Hey, like I told you, its okay. I can wait until we are both ready. Something tells me you're worth the wait. Okay?"

Rachel: It's not that I don't want to, because I do, but I don't want to rush. We just met.

Sebastian: Again, Rachel, it's okay, I will wait. So stop worrying that pretty head of yours. I'll take my shower and join you downstairs in a minute ok?

Rachel: Need help with your shower?

Sebastian: Hmmmmm tempting, but I think that could wait, it's hard enough standing here wanting to take you now against the wall but we're not ready. *leans down kissing her passionately. *

Rachel kissed him back. She pulled away and smiled back at Sebastian as she leaves the too to make his breakfast. She winked, "Don't be long."

Sebastian smiled, and as soon as Rachel left the room , he fell back on the bed groaning into her pillows. 'Damn did you seriously just turn down having Rachel, your dream girl, in the shower with you?!' He thought. 'Damn she's perfection. Those eyes, lips, those legs that would be wrapped around him, that ass..ugh..Rachel Berry is gonna kill you dude' he scolded himself. That shower is calling him now.

While Sebastian entered the bathroom, alone,to shower, Rachel was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Even though she was vegan, she decided to make Sebastian a hearty breakfast. She thought of the night before. It was probably one of the best dates she's ever had,and sleeping in his strong arms was the cherry on top of a sundae. Probably would've been better had they gone further, but Sebastian was right there was no rush. Finn would've had his pants off in no time, by Sebastian was willing to wait until both of them were ready. She seriously hopes that it's not too long because all she could think about was having Sebastian's arms around her, kissing her all over, and then claim her as HIS. He's competition,the enemy, but right now she could care less. He wont be the enemy for long. She would even hope that they had a lifetime because him in her house felt so right. He belonged here. Yep, he was going to be the death of her for sure,and what a way to go. She giggled as she daydreamed, and nearly burnt Sebastian's pancakes. She snapped out of it when the spatula was taken out of her hands.

Sebastian stood in the doorway of the watching Rachel making breakfast. Her back was to him so she didn't see him. She seemed to be lost in thought while she nearly burnt breakfast. He chuckled, and although he could watch her for hours, he knew he needed to save their breakfast. He walked behind her, kissing her neck and removed spatula. "Hey let me take over. You sit your beautiful self down and let your man take over."

Rachel: My. Man?

Sebastian: Um yeah, plus I need to leave soon so its faster if I finish saving these pancakes from their torture and misery. *he winked*

Rachel rolled her eyes, and grabbed plates and utensils, and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. She eyed Sebastian closely. Could this man be anymore perfect? He was dressed in track pants and sweatshirt. He had an extra one that he handed to her. Number 17, a Dalton lacrosse sweatshirt that said "Smythe" on it. It smelled like him. "What's this for?" She asked.

Sebastian: I wanted you to have something to remind you of me whenever Iam not around.

Rachel: Awe you're too sweet. I shall wear it with pride. And I will try to make it to your game. I do have homework I need to catch up on.

Sebastian placed their breakfast table, and took a seat across from her. He put a bite of pancakes in his mouth and there was a little bit of syrup at the corner of his mouth. What Rachel doesn't know is that he did that on purpose. "Sebastian you have a little bit of syrup, um, right there" she tried gesturing with her hands.

Sebastian smirked and swiped his mouth, smearing it more, and she just smiled. "Maybe I need someone to get it for me," he smiled. "What do you -mmpfh" she said before cut off by warm lips covering her own pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. Best kiss ever, she moaned. The kiss soon became even more heated. She sat on his lap, kissing him all over his face and neck. She knew they had to stop before it went to far. She unfortunately pulled away slowly, "Wow" is all she could say.

Sebastian blinked and smiled. "That was hot!" 'Damn too bad I've gotta go' he told himself.

Sebastian: I've got to leave,babe. BUT this between us is real and we will have more time together. I promise. If I don't go now, I may not leave.

Rachel: Well, I wouldn't mind.

Sebastian: Me either, but coach and team may not appreciate their captain MIA from the big game.

Rachel: True. Well, thank you for being here with me.

Sebastian: Anytime pretty girl. *kissing her again*

Rachel got off his lap and watched while he got his stuff and keys making his way to the door. "I will call you later, unless you make it to the game. It's at Dalton at 2pm. " he told her.

Rachel: I will try, but DO call or text me. I'll miss my cuddle buddy. *kissing him once more *

Sebastian opened the door, kissing her back, and winked "Bye baby! I'll miss you too. Keep my side warm."

Rachel giggled as she watched Sebastian get into his car, waving as he backed out of the driveway and out of sight. Rachel missed him already, and had an idea. Perhaps she will make it to the game after all. She ran to her room to raid her closet. Yep, that boy will be the death of her,but what a way to go.

A/N: Wow things are progressing for Rachel and Sebastian. Next Chapter we will see what Rachel has planned for Sebastian. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: It's time to move onto next Chapter and more Smyttheberry moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Song used "Crash my party" by Luke Bryan watch?v=1WEpLzsdEeY&app=desktop

Rachel ran to her room, and searched her closet to plan her outfit..She will surprise Sebastian at his game. She can always do homework on Sunday. She had never been to a lacrosse game before, and it would give her a chance to be with Sebastian longer. She knows she should support McKinley but after the way they've treated her and the slushies, she thinks not. Plus what kind of future girlfriend would she be and not support her man? Her man, wow, listen to her. He hasn't even officially asked her yet, but she would apply for that position for sure before someone like Quinn or Santana could get their claws into him.

Rachel called Blaine. She didn't want to go alone to the game, and she knows that he would jump at the chance to see his friends again. She knows that Blaine loves Kurt, but can tell that he misses his friends even more. Heck if Dalton allowed girls she would transfer in a heartbeat.

phone conversation

Blaine: My future Maria...

Rachel: Maria? I haven't auditioned yet plus Mercedes is determined to get the roll.

Blaine: Just a feeling. Cedes is amazing, but YOU, Miss Berry, are the TRUE MARIA.

Rachel: So, I take it you're trying for Tony?

Blaine: I know Kurt wants it, but It would be a dream to play Tony in West Side Story. Besides, if we got the roles we've already kissed a couple times so I'd be more comfortable with you then Mercedes,.and I can't see you kissing Kurt.

Rachel: Very true.

Blaine: So Rachel, what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice this morning?

Rachel: Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Dalton this afternoon to watch a lacrosse game between Dalton vs McKinley. I know you miss your buddies.

Blaine: Since when do you follow lacrosse? I had to explain football to you.

Rachel: Well, I was thinking of surprising Sebastian since he is Captain, and I don't want to go alone. Please Blaine, I'd ask Kurt but I don't want him giving me a hard time.

Blaine: I think Finn and the gang were going anyway to support McKinley. Wouldn't you be on their side?

Rachel: Blaine, McKinley sports blows plus the bullying and slushing, plus Dalton boys accept me for who I am. And I want to be there for Sebastian. Please?!

Blaine: We can all sit together. And yes, I'll go with you. I think Kurt is going out with Burt and Carol anyway. Nick called earlier and told me about a party afterwards.

Rachel: I didn't know about party, but thank you so much. I'm going crazy trying to pick my outfit.

Blaine: Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there to help and go together to the game.

Rachel: I made my famous vegan chocolate chip muffins...

Blaine: Scratch that be there in ten. Love you Rachel.

Rachel: I love you too, Blainey!

End of Phone conversation

'This will be an awesome weekend' Rachel told herself.

Meanwhile...

Sebastian was driving back to Dalton. He was a few minutes late and the Coach will have his ass if he missed practice especially on game day. But those extra minutes in Rachel's arms were worth it. All that was on his mind was how she felt in his arms and not letting go of her ever. His dad would lecture him if he knew how distracted he was but could care less. Nothing he did was right in his eyes.

Soon, Sebastian pulled into Dalton, and hurried to the practice field. "I'm here Coach!" He yelled getting into position. "Well well thank you for gracing us with your presence Prince Sebastian!" Coach Lynch said with sarcasm. "Sorry coach I was caught in traffic," Sebastian explained. "I don't need your excuses, just get in position. Don't let it happen again or you will be benched next game!" Coach said. "Yes sir," Sebastian said as he hurried to practice. Sebastian loved lacrosse about as much as he loved singing, dancing, and sex. The only person who can top that was a 5'2 brunette whose tonsils he nearly swallowed this morning.

Thad: About time you got your ass here! Busy night?

Sebastian: *trying to wipe off his shit eating grin* Not long enough honestly.

Thad: You didn't?! Is she a screamer?!

Sebastian: None of your business. We decided to wait.

Thad: So a waste of time? Dude that was a let down.

Sebastian: Never said I didn't kiss her or sleep with her.

Thad: No sex? That's boring.

Sebastian: I may have agreed once, but Rachel its different. I'd wait a lifetime.

Nick: Where is Sebastian the ladies man and where have you hidden him?!

Sebastian: Rachel is worth the wait..now lets practice. We play McKinley and I DON'T want to lose to them especially.

Nick: Is Rachel coming?

Sebastian: I hope so...

Soon the boys spent the next two hours practicing drills and prepare for their game. While Sebastian was getting ready he sent a quick text to Rachel to let her know that he missed her. And he truly did. He was surprised she hadn't texts back though. 'Must be busy studying,' he told himself.

About twenty minutes later, she texted back with:

Sebastian...I miss you too..good luck today beat McKinley! 3 Rachel

Sebastian smiled and got ready to go to the field with his teammates. He refused to lose to McKinley especially at home. He looked around the stands and was surprised to see...his parents. Geez this will be fun, he though sarcastically, he would HAVE to win now.

Sebastian walked over to greet his family.

SM: Sebastian! Oh I've missed you.

Sebastian: Hi mom, I've missed you too. And Father...

SD: So what position are you?

Sebastian: I am captain.

SD: Good, good. And soon for the Warblers and I understand you're getting A's in your classes. We wont stay too long since we have a flight to catch.

Sebastian: As always, he muttered.

SD: Watch your tone. Now get going and win. No second place and don't embarrass me.

Sebastian: Then why do you bother coming at all?!

SM: Sebastian...

SD: What did you say?! I'm your father..

Sebastian:*sigh * Never mind, I've gotta go now. I have a game I MUST win.

Sebastian turned away irritated, but soon he smiled when he saw brunette wearing skinny jeans, wedged sandals and his lacrosse sweatshirt looking as beautiful as he had left her that morning. She was sitting with Blaine and a few of her fellow Glee members. He smiled and waved to her. Blaine nudged her as she looked up to see Sebastian staring back at her. She smiled back and mouthed, "good luck." He mouthed back, "for you". He didn't notice his mom beside him.

SM: Who is the girl?

Sebastian: That's her, Mom.

SM: She's beautiful, Sebby.

Sebastian: She is...

SM: Now Sebastian you heard your father about distractions.

Sebastian: She is NOT . Now dad's constant hounding me definitely IS distracting. I love you mom, but this is MY life. He hasn't been a part of my life in years. I don't want to be like HIM. I've got a game to win. Have a nice trip. Don't worry about me, mom, honestly.

Sebastian quickly hugged his mother and walked away. He looked at Rachel,who had a frown on her face. He blew her a kiss to reassure her that he was ok. Sebastian joined his team on the sidelines. McKinley lacrosse team was a joke.

The game began, and Sebastian was scoring the most points and took leadership towards his team. Rachel just stared and smiled. Guess she likes men who take charge, just like her. Blaine nudged her, whispering to her and she giggled. Sebastian knew Blaine was gay, but he also knew about their history a year ago and for a second felt a little jealousy. Then remembered their time that morning, and shook off his jealousy. He knew Rachel was into him, Sebastian. She was wearing HIS sweatshirt and cheering HIM despite the glares her glee members were shooting at her. "Love you beautiful" he mouthed while pointing at her. Rachel held a heart sign.

Rachel was sitting with Blaine watching Sebastian take charge. She had to admit it turned her on even more. "Stop eye fuckin him, Rach" Blaine teased. "I'm not," Rachel said, blushing. "Oh he is DEFINITELY into you," Blaine teased. Rachel grinned,"I'm into him too. Enemies or not."

Santana: Dwarf why are you staring at the enemy?!

Mercedes: Into the enemy again, never learns.

Finn: Wth Rach, you're acting like a slut!

Blaine got up and punched Finn, " Say it again Finn, and don't let Sebastian hear you. You thought he was intolerable but you have no idea how much he loves Rachel!" Blaine defended Rachel.

Rachel: All of you, minus Blaine, again need to mind your own business!

Rachel frowned and then saw Sebastian point at her,and mouthed"I love you" .

Rachel knew right then and there...she was falling in love with Sebastian Smythe and no regrets.

The afternoon flew by and Dalton won 20-0. Rachel never felt more proud. She told Blaine she would see him at the party he told her about back at the Warblers common room to celebrate Dalton's win. The rest of her Glee members left with McKinley team. Blaine and she cheered for Dalton secretly. Rachel had noticed Sebastian's parents leave in the middle of the game. She knew this upset Sebastian even if he hid it well. He talked to her about his relationship with his parents, especially his dad. In some ways she understood because her father were always away and even though they loved and supported her, they expected her to follow her stardom plans and nothing less.

Rachel waited outside of the locker room for Sebastian. Nick and Jeff came out first.

Nick: Hey Rach!

Jeff: Sebastian is almost ready to leave. Coming to the party?

Rachel: Congratulations on the win! Well if Sebastian wants me there, I'll be there. Blaine is coming too!

Nick: Well seeing your gorgeous self is a bonus! And lets go six, lets go find our favorite Hobbit!

Jeff: See you soon, beautiful.

Nick and Jeff soon met up with Blaine, who waved back at Rachel. Rachel smiled and happy Blaine got to see his best friends . It made her lonely wishing she had true friends like he had.

Soon, someone came out of the locker room, wrapping his arms around her waist,.and kissed her neck.

Rachel didn't have to turn around because she knew it was her Sebastian.

Sebastian: I can't believe you're here.

Rachel: Are you glad I came?

Sebastian: I can definitely make you glad you came. Turn the lights out, take you by the hand..

Rachel: Mmm, gonna get me drunk tonight? You know I get frisky once I'm drunk, ask Blaine. Haha

Sebastian: Well I wouldn't need to get you drunk, and you'd remember everything I do to you. Seriously I'm glad you're here. Lets go party.

Rachel: I don't want to be a burden.

Sebastian: You are Never a burden.

Rachel: Was that your parents earlier?

Sebastian tensed and said,"Yes and rather not discuss them. Lets not kill the mood. My baby is here and all I need. And you're right, McKinley fuckin blows.

Rachel: Ooh so hot when you say that.

Sebastian: Maybe I'll show you hot later.

Sebastian kisses her, then grabs as they head back to the dorms where the party is already underway in the Warblers common room. Music blaring, and Rachel stopped into Sebastian's room to change. She wore skinny jeans, a black bra, lacy top, and wedges. "Oh my Dayum! You look soooo gorgeous!" Sebastian said, mesmerized. " I don't know if I trust the other guys now" he joked.

Rachel: No need to be jealous. I'm here with YOU and ONLY YOU.

Sebastian: Good...plus I don't get jealous.

Rachel: Mmhmm

Sebastian: In case I haven't said it, I'm so happy you're here.

Rachel: Me too. Now I hear there is a victory party..

Sebastian: Let's go, although as long as I'm with you, that's all that matters.

Sebastian and Rachel head to common room, and Sebastian smiled when he heard the song playing, it was Luke Bryan's"Crash my Party". He loved this song, and led Rachel to the dance floor, wrapping her in his arms. And started serenading her.

(Sebastian)

It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em.  
>Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light<br>And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't meet 'em.  
>Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night<p>

Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing.  
>Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?<br>Oh I just have to see it now.

*Sebastian stared into her eyes, as he danced with Rachel as if the whole world went away, and she was HIS Cinderella *

[Chorus:]  
>If you wanna call me, call me, call me.<br>You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
>You can wake me up in the dead of the night;<br>Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.  
>This is a drop everything kind of thing.<br>Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.  
>The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights<br>Baby you can crash my party anytime.

*Sebastian gently kissed her, as he continued *

Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me.  
>Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do.<br>I could be on the front row of the best show.  
>And look down and see your face on my phone.<br>And I'm gone so long, hang on. I'll meet you in a minute or two.

[Chorus]

If it's 2 in the morning  
>And you're feeling lonely<br>And wondering what I'm doing...

[Chorus:Sebastian with the Warblers ]  
>Go ahead and call me, call me, call me<br>You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
>You can wake me up in the dead of the night;<br>Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.  
>This is a drop everything kind of thing.<br>Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.  
>The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights<br>Baby you can crash my party anytime.

(Call me, call me, call me)

Baby you can crash my party anytime

Sebastian: Baby you're always welcomed here, and if someone has a problem then they have problems with me. I love you.

Rachel: I, I love you, too Sebastian.

Sebastian took her in his arms, and kissed her with all of the passion he felt. Rachel kissed him back, never letting go.

They enjoyed the rest of the party, but soon Rachel and Blaine had to head back to Lima. Sebastian was sad, but understood she wasn't ready still. Didn't mean he liked it, and honestly he would've looked for another hookup but tonight he will just let Mr Hand take her place. He walked her to Blaine's car, and leaned her against the passenger door, kissing her longer.

Sebastian: Hey Blaine, be careful getting my Berry home, please?

Blaine: Always

Sebastian: And you, Miss Berry, dream of me. I know we both will be busy next few weeks but we WILL get together. I'll call, text, Skype, whatever..

Rachel: Okay, we will. * kissing him once more*

Before Rachel got into car, she looked at Sebastian and said:"oh and Seb?"

Sebastian: Yes?

Rachel winked and said "Soon, I promise".

Sebastian: Soon, pretty girl. I love you.

Rachel blew him a kiss, as she buckled herself and Blaine pulled away, "I love you too!"

Sebastian waved until they disappeared. Yep, Sebastian, you're head over heels in love for the beautiful Rachel Barbra Berry. Next task, officially making her HIS.

A/N: I have to admit, I loved writing this chapter. So they are getting closer, and falling in love. There will be some drama and angst but just remember Smytheberry is endgame. Thank you to my followers and reviews. Please keep them coming.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sebastian and Rachel are getting closer, but still not official. Some drama ahead, as well. I'm speeding up a just a bit. Rachel has won her audition over Mercedes who was upset that there would be a double-cast of "Maria". Kurt was upset because Rachel is considering running for class president. Sebastian is the new captain of the Warblers. He is in love with Rachel and wants it official. Stay tuned..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, characters or songs used.

Blaine and Rachel are now Tony and Maria of West Side Story, just as Blaine predicted. They stood on stage shocked that Artie, who was directing, was informing them that in order to play their roles perfectly that perhaps it was time for a sexual awakening. They both were still virgins. Blaine was still dating Kurt, and Rachel, well, if you could call it dating. Sebastian and Rachel had been seeing each other on a regular basis for two months. They met often at the Lima Bean for coffee, or you could find each other at Rachel's house or Sebastian's dorm. They were closer than ever, but still not an official couple. Sebastian claims its because he didn't like labels. Which was okay with Rachel, but she also wanted to know where they stood.

They had to keep their relationship kind of quietly since he became captain of the Warblers, and now competition. Finn has been pursuing her relentlessly, and Rachel was getting annoyed. Her heart belonged to one man, Sebastian.

Blaine: So what are you and Sebastian going to do? I think it is ridiculous, to be honest. I want to with Kurt, but want to do it when ready and not for a damn musical.

Rachel: I want to play Maria, perfectly. And god knows I want Sebastian, but we still aren't official.

Blaine was shocked. "What?!" He exclaimed. " Seb STILL hasn't asked?!"

Rachel: Well, I'm sure he will. You know it's complicated since he became captain, and I know he loves me.

Blaine: I just want you to be careful. Speaking of, I have to head off to Dalton to bring the guys tickets to the show. Want to come?

Rachel: Hmmm, as tempting as it is, I can't. My dads are home and I haven't spent any time with them. But give Sebastian my love, will you? Love you, my Tony. I'm so glad you're my Tony.

Blaine: And you're Tony loves his Maria. See you tomorrow, Rachel. Tomorrow is opening night...

Rachel hugged Blaine and headed home, while Blaine got in his car, headed to Dalton. It took about two hours to drive, but he will be glad to see his boys. Sometimes he questioned if he made the right decision leaving Dalton, and with Rachel. No turning back and had to stick to his decisions. He loved Kurt, but if he were honest, he missed being a Warbler. Plus, Rachel and him have become best of friends despite her trainwreck party. He never regretted that kiss. He couldn't do anything now that Rachel had Sebastian. He was happy for her. As Blaine approached Dalton, he pulled into a parking spot, and made sure he had the Warblers tickets to West Side Story tomorrow night.

Blaine walked the halls and heard music coming from the Warblers room. He smiled, and hurried to watch. Nick and Sebastian were sharing the lead. It was Blue 'Best in Me."

"Best In Me"

(Nick)

From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine  
>You touched my hand<br>And I knew that this was gonna be our time  
>I don't ever wanna lose this feeling<br>I don't wanna spend a moment apart

[Chorus:Warblers ]  
>'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do<br>That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

(Thad)

Every day that I'm here with you  
>I know that it feels right<br>And I've just got to be near you every day and every night  
>And you know that we belong together<br>It just had to be you and me

(Nick)

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
>That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you<p>

(Sebastian)

And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you

and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
>That's why I'm by your side<br>'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
>That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you<br>'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
>That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you<p>

*Blaine clapped* "Flawless as always! You guys killed it!"

The Warblers all rushed to greet their former male lead.

Trent: Would've been better with you in the mix, is this your triumphant return to Dalton, PLEASE?!

Blaine: Actually I came to invite you to opening night of West Side Story. I play Tony, and my leading lady is...Rachel.

Sebastian: We will be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.

Thad: Plus he wants to see Rachel .

Blaine: Dude was that song about Rachel?

Sebastian: Maybe...

Blaine: Yet you STILL haven't made it official?

Sebastian: It takes time..

Blaine: Don't take too much time, she loves you BUT just to warn you that Finn has been relentlessly pursuing her again. And honestly I ship Smytheberry over Finchel, but stay neutral cuz of Kurt.

Thad: Whoa whoa you've been dating Rachel forever and you still haven't claimed her?!

Jeff: If id known that I could've asked her out!

Nick: She wouldn't want either of you because she's into ME.

Thad: Hell, if Blaine could've.

Sebastian: None of you will, because I was planning to wait til tomorrow after her opening night.

Blaine: Good, I will shut up now, and don't worry you're secret safe with me. I've got to get going. Will see you all tomorrow night. Sebastian, good luck, but if you hurt My Maria, well just remember Fight club, which obviously can't talk about.

Sebastian: Don't worry...just tell her I love her.

As soon as Blaine left, Sebastian rushed to his dorm to plan how he will officially ask Rachel to be his. He loves her more than anything. The other reason he hadn't asked her was because he was scared. He didn't want to lose her, especially not to loser Hudson. They got never went away, and plays Rachel and Quinn like a ping pong match, and Rachel always ends up hurt. The doofus left her on Christmas Eve in a parking lot. It took everything he had not to drive to Lima and kill him. Rachel stopped him, because despite everything she would always hold a soft spot for Finn, Puck, and yes Blaine. But he knows he holds the biggest spot.

After deciding on his plan, he got ready for bed, texting Rachel good night and will see her onstage tomorrow night. She texted back with"I love you".

The following night: Opening night of West Side Story...

Rachel and Blaine were in their dressing area getting ready for Show time.

Rachel: Blaine, I apologize your Maria has failed. I am still a virgin and can't go on giving a false performance.

Blaine: I too have failed. I just couldn't do it.

Rachel: I think we should postpone and send everyone home.

Blaine: It's going to be okay. Plus, Warblers are here.

Rachel: My Sebastian?

Blaine grinned. "Yes, your Sebastian".

Rachel took a few breath. " No turning back. We can do this. Tony and Maria are soul mates. Just as you & Kurt are, and I am hoping is Sebastian and myself. We will be fine. I have your back, Blaine."

Blaine: As I have yours.

Blaine took her hand as they walk to the stage, its Show time.

Sebastian,meanwhile, was in the audience watching with amazement how Blaine and Rachel embodied their roles of Tony and Maria. Both, especially Rachel wete flawless. Sebastian wished it were him onstage during One Hand, One Heart. Rachel was his everything and couldn't wait for the show to be over, so he could finally make Rachel his officially. He hadn't seen Hudson around. Maybe he wouldn't show so he couldn't interfere.

The show soon ended, and everyone were on their feet giving the stars well deserved ovations. He never felt more pride, and could see Rachel conquering Broadway easily, and he wanted to be with her every step of the way.

Sebastian: I'll be right back guys, have something important to do.

Thad: Go get your woman!

Sebastian hurried backstage with a single rose and promise ring in hand. Just as he got to her dressing area, his heart sank. He saw Rachel talking to Finn. It appeared they were arguing, or at least Rachel was. Before Sebastian could react, Finn grabbed Rachel and kissed her hard. Sebastian felt like someone stabbed him with a thousand knives repeatedly. It didn't look like Rachel was kissing back, but why wasn't she pulling away?!

Sebastian cleared his throat.

Rachel pushed Finn off of her, and saw Sebastian. Her heart sank when she saw the pain in Sebastian's eyes, and was so angry at Finn. She didn't kiss back, and before Sebastian appeared she tried to tell Finn she didn't want him, and kissed her before she could react.

Sebastian wanted to punch Finn, who stood there smirking. He walked past Sebastian chuckling, and Sebastian wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Rachel: Sebastian -

Sebastian: Wait, Rach, before you say anything, I just want to know is why? Why Finn? Why anyone?

Rachel: I didn't mean for that to happen.

Sebastian: I know you didn't mean it, but you also didn't pull away. Do you have any idea how much it kills me to see you with someone else after everything we meant to each other? I came here to FINALLY ask you to be my girlfriend and to promise each other that one day we'd be together permanently. You know how hard it is for me to open up. You're the first person I've Ever LOVED. You were amazing tonight, here's your rose, but I'll hold onto the ring until you decide if I'm worth the risk.

*Sebastian kissed her cheek* " Goodbye Rachel, now you and Finn, can be happily ever after.

Rachel: Sebastian ?! Wait please listen to me?!

Sebastian was walking away, wiping his tears, and saw Finn smirking. Sebastian walked up to him, took a look at him, and punched him in the face, before walking away, and said " Guess you won't be smiling now!"

Sebastian caught up with the Warblers, who were eager to find out what happened.

Thad: So...is Smytheberry official?

Sebastian: Lets go, time to get back before we miss curfew.

Thad: I'm guessing no then.

Sebastian: I don't want to talk about it.

Sebastian and the Warblers walked out of the auditorium, and to the Warblers bus to head back to Dalton.

Sebastian looked back before getting on the bus, and saw Rachel standing near the door in tears. Tears fell from Sebastian's eyes. He walked on the bus and left.

Rachel stood at the door watching the man she loved walking away heartbroken. She couldn't realm blame him for being being upset. She was furious at Finn, and herself. Also there was a part of her mad at Sebastian for taking so long. But, that probably wouldn't have stopped Finn. She couldn't believe he was actually going to make it official. Rachel held the rose, and touched her cheek. She refused to lose Sebastian.

Blaine: Rachel, are you okay?

Rachel: I blew it. I've lost Sebastian.

Blaine: He just needs time. He's heartbroken. Give him time to cool down. He loves you. And Finn is a douche.

Rachel: Did Blaine Anderson actually use the word douche?!

Blaine: Its a good word when used appropriately.

Rachel laughed, through more tears.

Blaine: C'mon I'll drive you home. By the way, you were amazing Maria.

Rachel: As were you, Tony.

Blaine: I need to hurry because I've got plans with Kurt. *he winked*

Rachel: Omg scandalous Anderson.

Blaine: Oh yea

Blaine dropped Rachel off at home. Rachel ran to her room. She reached for her phone trying to call or text Sebastian, who ignored her calls. She didn't bother undressing as she laid on HIS pillow that still had his scent. Rachel cried into the pillow until she fell asleep, whispering"Sebastian."

Little did she know that Sebastian was back in his dorm room, and laying on Rachel's pillow she used whenever she had visited him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He ignored her calls, and soon fell asleep crying her name out, "Rachel."

The next few days were difficult for the couple. They haven't spoken since the opening night of the play, and Sebastian knew he should suck it up and fight for her. But, everytime he tries, the image of her and Finn kissing was embedded into his brain. Rachel went back to school trying to avoid Finn. Her mind was on Sebastian. She missed him. She was tired of him avoiding her. If he wont come to her, then she would go to him. After Glee, she drove to Dalton. She got to the dorms, and Thad ran into her. He told her that Sebastian hasn't really been out of his too except for school, Warblers practice and lacrosse. Rachel knew what she had to do.

Rachel got to his dorm B-38. She knocked on the door.

Sebastian: Who is it?

Rachel: Open the door and find out.

Sebastian: Rachel? Go away..

Rachel: I'm not going until you talk to me. Please..

*Rachel heard footsteps on the other side, it stopped, but he still wouldn't open the door.*

Rachel: Please, Sebastian, please don't do this, don't throw us away.

Sebastian: I haven't, but you did the moment you locked lips with jolly green giant.

Rachel: I don't love him, I love YOU, Sebastian. And I know you love me too. Please. *she begged, while tears fell*

Rachel pressed her hands against the door, sobbing. Damn him for being so stubborn. But she KNOWS he loves her. Rachel began to hum, then a song came to mind. It was easier for her to sing her feelings anyway.

(Rachel)

Pictures in my pocket  
>Are faded from the washer<br>I can barely just make out your face  
>Food you saved for later<br>In my refrigerator  
>It's been too long since later never came<p>

I know  
>One day eventually<br>Yeah, I know  
>One day I'll have to let it all go<br>But I keep it just in case  
>Yeah, I keep it just in case<p>

In case  
>You don't find what you're looking for<br>In case  
>You're missing what you had before<br>In case  
>You change your mind, I'll be waiting here<br>In case  
>You just want to come home<p>

(Sebastian)

Strong enough to leave you  
>But weak enough to need you<br>Cared enough to let you walk away

(Rachel)  
>I took that dirty jacket<br>From the trash right where you left it  
>'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste<p>

I know  
>One day eventually<br>Yeah, I know  
>One day I'll have to let it all go<br>But I keep it just in case  
>Yeah, I keep it just in case<p>

(Sebastian)

In case  
>You don't find what you're looking for<br>In case  
>You're missing what you had before<br>In case  
>You change your mind, I'll be waiting here<br>In case  
>You just want to come home<br>In case

(Rachel)

You're looking in that mirror one day  
>And miss my arms<br>How they wrapped around your waist  
>I say that you can love me again<br>Even if it isn't the case

Ohhh  
>You don't find what you're looking for<br>Ohhh  
>You're missing my love<p>

(Sebastian)  
>You don't find what you're looking for<br>In case  
>You're missing what you had before<br>In case  
>You change your mind, I'll be waiting here<br>In case  
>You just want to come home<p>

(Both)  
>In case<br>Yeah, ooooo

Rachel was in tears, as was Sebastian, and both were on opposite sides of the door sitting against on the floor.

Rachel got up to walk away. As soon as she reached end of the hall, a door opened.

Sebastian: Rachel!

Rachel: Yes?

Sebastian walked to her slowly, pulling her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. Rachel kissed him back with just as much passion. Sebastian pulled away.

Sebastian: Rachel..

Rachel: What is it Seb?

Sebastian: I want to come home.

Rachel: I thought you'd never ask.

She smiled as Sebastian picked her up Bridal style, refusing to stop kissing her.

Sebastian closed his bedroom door, and locked it. He placed Rachel on the bed. He laid next to her, kissing her with all the love that was built inside of him.

Sebastian: Rachel, I have one question for you?

Rachel: Anything.

Sebastian grabbed for the box that laid on his nightstand. Inside was her promise ring, engraved "Forever, Sebastian and Rachel".

Sebastian: Rachel, I love you and promise my heart to you. This is a promise ring. Will you, Rachel Barbra Berry, be my girlfriend?

Rachel: I'd be honored. I love you more.

Sebastian slipped the ring onto her finger, and hugged her close. He reattached his lips to hers, and she finally gave herself completely to Sebastian. Heart, body, and soul. Sebastian and Rachel made love for hours.

Rachel never felt more happy, and she knows that she still has her glee members to deal with because she had a feeling more drama or something unexpected was going to happen but not sure what.

For now all that matters is Sebastian is HERS. They both collapsed, whispering"Best make up sex" ever!

A/N: Yay! They made up, but not over yet. More drama and love on the way. Hope you loved this chapter. Songs used are Blue: Best in me and Demi Lovato " in case".


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. Only 13 days until Christmas, so I'm making this chapter a special holiday time segment of the story for our favorite new couple, finally, Smytheberry. Sebastian finally made it official,.but expect more drama & angst. Remember Smytheberry is the endgame because they are just too adorable. Reviews welcomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used in the story.

Warning: Smut included

After several hours of pure bliss, Rachel and Sebastian were laying in one another's arms. Sebastian held his girlfriend close afraid she will run away. He was so glad that they worked everything out and he finally grew a pair and made I official. He is pretty sure everyone wanted to smack him in the head for waiting so long. He can't really be mad at Rachel because she technically wasn't his girlfriend. It just hurt to see her in the arms of her oaf of an ex, Finn"dough head" Hudson. The guy was a decent singer but couldn't dance to save his life. Plus any guy is an idiot to let Rachel Berry get away. But his loss is Sebastian's hai. He also got a satisfaction of punching him in the jaw. Sebastian got the last laugh..he got the girl.

He glanced down at Rachel as she had her eyes closed, smiling, while tracing patterns on his chest. He pulled her closer, as he stroke her hair, and softly singing to his songstress:

(Sebastian)

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<p>

As he sang the last verse, Rachel was looking up at her boyfriend, and smiled. He stared into her chocolate eyes and leaned down for a soft, slow kiss. Rachel sighed, and kissed her boyfriend back. She raised her hand and tugged on his hair trying to deepen the kiss. Sebastian rolled on top of her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her with more passion. "Seb" she softly moaned. Sebastian pulled away, and replied, "Hmmm?" ,as he kissed along her neck biting and sucking on her sweet soft. "I need you," she replied, trying to catch her breath. "You have me pretty girl, Always."

Rachel pulled him closer, parting her legs slightly, as Sebastian kissed all over her body, and Sebastian's hand glided over body resting on her inner thighs. He tangled his hands in her hair and slanted his mouth over kiss was fierce, like she was continuing her previous argument and still trying to prove her point, just using her tongue in a totally different (totally better) way. Rachel fought him, then she relinquished control, she gave and she got, she tangled her tongue with his and made him feel alive, fuck he missed kissing her.

When she pulled away, he'd honestly expected another rant or another slap but neither came. Instead, Rachel took advantage of the fact that he was shirtless and his boxers were already off. . She looked up into his eyes, something animalistic shining within the usual brown of hers, and whispered,

"You want a claim? I'm right here. Stake your claim Sebastian." He took that as his cue and quickly lifted her . He peeled her tight underwear downher legs and stuttered a breath at the soft cotton boy shorts and matching bra she was wearing . It was so Rachel and he fucking loved it.

She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him hard, biting his lip in the process and he was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. But when her tongue slid over the place she'd bitten, in a soothing motion, he bit her back just so he could do the same. He somehow maneuvered them backwards to his bed and stopped when he hit the edge. Rachel detached her mouth from his and rested her hands on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, still soaked through and uncomfortable from the rain and now from her actions. They were getting tighter with every movement she made. She seemed to hesitate right then, not sure how far she wanted to take it, and Sebastian joined his hands with hers at his hips.

"Rach, I want you. Pretty sure I staked my claim. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." The uncertainty he'd seen on her face suddenly disappeared and she jerked her hands down, taking his underwear with them. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed and then reached into the box of condoms he kept on top of their dresser next to their laid back on the bed and watched her as she confidently took his length in her hand and tore the condom wrapper with her teeth, giving him long even strokes. The way she held his gaze as she did it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

She slipped her panties down her legs and climbed on top of him on the bed. Sebastian reached up and removed her bra with one hand, using the other between her thighs to see how wet she was. He knew it wouldn't be her first time but he still had to make sure it fucking rocked her world. Feeling that she was soaked, and knowing that he'd done that to her, only made him harder. He gripped his dick in one hand to guide himself inside her and growled when she finally sank down fully on him.

The sounds she was making made him question the control he'd once prided himself on. Rachel rolled her body down, causing her clit to brush against his pelvic bone, and when he heard her moan his name, he almost came right then. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done but it didn't matter, and guided her up and down on his cock. He was losing his mind in the soft bouncing of her breasts, in the erratic moans slipping past her lips punctuated by cries of so good, in the way she brushed her tangled hair away from her face to trap him in her gaze. He was fucking gone. Rachel swiveled her hips around him, clenched her muscles around him as he pushed her up and somehow clenched them tighter when he pulled her back down.

When she started whimpering, he knew she was close. Sebastian pulled her down to kiss her and as he did, swiftly rolled them so that she was on the bottom. The words she was mumbling didn't actually make sense, he wasn't even positive she speaking an actual language now, but he somehow knew they translated to harder Sebastian and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He snapped his body furiously to hers, pulling out to the tip before pumping back into her with more force each time. Rachel met his every thrust with her hips and he spread her legs as wide as possible so nothing could stop him from going as deep as possible.

Just as he was about to break, a feral shriek ripped from Rachel's lips and her body shook intensely, muscles tensing around him and bending her limbs at different angles as her orgasm literally tore through her body. Watching her fall completely apart at his hands did him in and Sebastian shot his load into the condom with a growl of "Fuck Rachel" before letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. Rachel just ran her hands up and down his sides as she tried to catch her breath.

When Sebastian pulled out of her to throw the condom away, he her looked over at her on the bed with a smirk on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled as he pushed her up under the blankets and settled in behind her. After a second, he whispered in her ear,

"I hope you realize how much I am in love with you, just you." Rachel looked back at him and smiled softly before kissing him again.

"I realized that Sebastian."

Two hours later, Sebastian had an idea. He kissed Rachel's neck "Rach? Are you awake?"

Rachel opened her eyes, "Sebastian I'm still sore from the last round. "

Sebastian: Not that hun, although Iam always ready for more, by the way.

Rachel: Why did you wake me, manwhore.

Sebastian: Why am I a Manwhore? I'm Berry-Crazy, but not a Manwhore..anymore.

Rachel: Sebastian...

Sebastian: I was thinking, it gets boring hanging around Dalton or Lima all day. Its the holidays and I thought what better way to enjoy them then to drive to Columbus for the day to go ice skating, hot chocolate, and maybe visit Santa.

Rachel: Awe does wittle Sebby still believe in Santa? Plus I'm Jewish we don't celebrate Christmas..

Sebastian: I know, but Rachel Berry still enjoys getting gifts, though. Don't lie.

Rachel: True, plus I haven't been ice skating in a long time. Will you protect me if I fall?

Sebastian: Always.

Rachel: Yes, let's go. May I use your shower?

Sebastian: Only if I can join you...

Rachel: Oh so NOW you want to join me?

Sebastian: Well you ARE my girlfriend now, and I need to make sure you're safe. No slipping.

Rachel: Unless you're slipping inside of me right? *she winked while heading into the bathroom.

Sebastian groaned. "Woman you're going to be the death of me."

Rachel yelled from the bathroom. "Sebastian get your ass in here before you make the water cold!"

Sebastian: Coming dear...

Hunter yelled from outside the room. "Whipped!"

Sebastian: Shut it!

Sebastian ran to the bathroom, and he's pretty sure everyone could hear Rachel yell,"Oh Seb!"

Thirty minutes later, Rachel and Sebastian finally got out of the shower, and quickly dressed. It was a cold Saturday morning, and they had a long drive to Columbus for ice skating, hot chocolate, and maybe hit the mall to visit with Santa. Yes, Sebastian believed in Santa. Don't judge.

Rachel was dressed warmly in skinny jeans, sweater, and snow boots with a warm cap to protect her beautiful head. She looked so adorable. Sebastian was dressed in blue denim jeans, flannel shirt, coat, snow shoes. He was glad he added chains to his tires of his car since the snow had arrived. "C'mon Rachel let's get going. We can stop and he coffee and snacks for the drive. We need to go before the others invite themselves.

Rachel grabbed her bag and took her boyfriend's hand as they walk out towards his car. She was so excited. She noticed a text from Kurt and Blaine on her phone.

Kurt: Hello my Diva! Let's go shopping!

Rachel: Sorry Kurt busy today, but soon, I promise.

Kurt: Where are you?

Rachel: I am with my boyfriend.

Kurt: But, Finn is here.

*Rachel sighed*

Rachel: Hell to the no, its not Finn. I will tell later.

Kurt: You're with Meerkat, aren't you?!

Rachel: Gotta go. I will tell later.

Kurt: Fine, don't say I didn't warn you.

Blaine: Rachie Poo!

Rachel: Blainey bear!

Blaine: Where is my Maria?

Rachel: I'm with my boyfriend, Sebastian!

Blaine: It's about time he made it official. So where are you headed?

Rachel: Columbus for Ice skating and Santa!

Blaine: Aren't you too old for Santa?

Rachel: I am, but apparently Sebastian isn't.

Blaine: OMG I want photos of Sebastian and Santa!

Rachel: Will do. Gotta go!

Blaine: Have fun, sweetie, you deserve it!

Rachel: Love you, Tony.

Blaine: I love you too, Maria. Tell Sebastian to take care of my stage soul mate. One Hand, One Heart.

Rachel: One heart. Bye.

Sebastian was driving, and went through the Starbucks drive thru for coffee and muffins for the trip to Columbus. He looked over to see his girlfriend engrossed in texting.

Sebastian: Who are you texting?

Rachel: It's Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian: What are they saying?

Rachel: Kurt warned me to watch out for you. And Blaine asked you to be careful with his Maria.

Sebastian: I always protect you, and Kurt should just concentrate on he and Blaine, rather worry about us and being paranoid.

Rachel: I know, but they are both my best friends.

Sebastian: I know. Look babe, lets not worry about them. I'd love to just spend time with my girlfriend. And leave all of the other issues aside like bullying, competition, glee, and focus on us. You and me.

Rachel: You're right,sorry babe.

Sebastian rested his hand on Rachel's knee kissing her gently. "No apologies. "

Rachel: I love you,Sebastian.

Sebastian: I love you,Rachel. Truly.

Rachel smiled, as she and Sebastian drove to Columbus.

Rachel: So Santa or ice skating first?

Sebastian: Let's visit Santa first. I want to sit on Santa's lap and take a photo.

Rachel:Awe you're so sweet. And it's okay to believe, babe.

Sebastian: I didn't have much of a childhood. My parents were always traveling or shipping me and my sister off to who knows where. I was surprised they even shows up to my game.

Rachel: My dads are always gone, but I do appreciate that they try to raise me the best way they can. But, it gets lonely.

Sebastian: You're not alone anymore. You will always have me.

Rachel: You have me. You're not alone.

Sebastian and Rachel were enjoying the drive to Columbus. They talked, sang to the radio, and played games like the license plate game trying to see where fellow drivers were from. Rachel was learning more about her boyfriend. Sure he comes across as arrogant and an ass to those who he doesn't like, but the more she gets to know him, the more she understands him. She saw the way his dad treated him at the lacrosse game and it broke her heart. He didn't have much of a childhood even though he traveled all over the work and very rich. But all of that money will not buy back time his parents are missing out on. She understands that. She was deep in thought, when they pulled into a mall in Columbus, Ohio.

Sebastian found a parking spot. "Well we are here, my Princess. Ready for some Fun?

Rachel: As long as I'm with my strong and handsome man.

Sebastian: Who is that?

Rachel: Grant Gustin, of course. *winking*

Sebastian: My twin? Pssft baby I'm sexier and hotter than Grant "The Flash" Gustin, any day.

Rachel: Let's go, Flash.

Sebastian and Rachel exit the car, and Sebastian put his arm around Rachel walking to the entrance of the mall. It was cold I Columbus. Sebastian and Rachel decided to walk through the mall, buying gifts, and had a small lunch in the food court. Sebastian went into a store secretly while Rachel walked around Bath and Body store. Twenty minutes later he met up with Rachel. Rachel spotted Santa nearby,.and was glad that the line was relatively short.

Rachel: Baby, there is Santa!

Sebastian: Santa! Lets go!

Sebastian hurried with Rachel in tow to wait in line. Rachel and Sebastian took a couple selfies while waiting. She included caption " Waiting for Santa". She sent the photo to Blaine.

Blaine messaged back. "We are how old?!"

Sebastian sent his photo to Thad. And regretted it, because knowing Thad he forwarded to all the Warblers and wouldn't hear the end of it. Oh well.

Soon it was Sebastian and Rachel's turn to sit with Santa. Sebastian and Rachel told Santa their Christmas wishes and took photos with Santa. Rachel found it endearing to see Sebastian so happy. He whispered something in Santa's ear. "What did you tell Santa, Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked. "Can't tell or it wont come true," he said.

Rachel: I'll give you a zillion kisses.

Sebastian: I'll take the kisses, but still not telling. Now, time for Ice skating. And I believe there is an indoor skating rink here in the Mall. Ready?

Rachel:Ready

Rachel started walking towards the rink, when Sebastian pulled her hand

back, kissing her fiercely. Rachel reciprocated with pleasure. She could never get enough of his kisses.

Sebastian pulled back. "Sorry," he started." I couldn't resist. "

Rachel: Never be sorry.

Sebastian: I'm so glad that you're mine. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you.

Rachel: You will never find out because I am not going anywhere.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around her, walking to the Rink. There were a lot of people already skating. Rachel sat down while Sebastian went to rent their skates. He came back, and helped her with her skates, and did his. Rachel was nervous because it had been so long since she had been on skates.

Sebastian: I got you babe, I won't let you fall.

Rachel and Sebastian began to skate, and then he skated to the DJ asking for a song. Sebastian skated back to Rachel with a smile and wink. Rachel smiled and gave him a curious glance. "What are you up to Sebastian?"

Sebastian: I don't know what you mean.

The DJ: Welcome to Columbus Mall Ice is a special request for a special Miss Rachel Berry from your favorite Warbler. The music started, and I was Jodeci, Cry for You.

(Sebastian)

"Cry For You"

Without you baby  
>I feel worthless<br>I'm livin on the edge  
>It's been an hour<br>Since you've been gone  
>And that's too long<br>So come back home  
>I can't live without you<br>So i'll cry for you  
>Do anything that i can<br>To feel that touch from your hand  
>Sorry that i want you<br>Lady what do i do

*Rachel grabbed Rachel's hand as they continued to skate, singing to his love who was blushing*

[Bridge:]

You know you're everything i do  
>Ooh yeah<br>Do what you want me to  
>I would do anything<br>Get on my knees for you  
>Ooooh, baby<br>What else is there to do  
>I don't know, i don't know<br>But i'll cry

[Chorus:]

Lady i, will cry for you tonight  
>Tonight<br>Yeah  
>Lady i, will cry for you tonight<br>Tonight

Help me out  
>Help me out, yeah<br>You spoil me girl  
>Like a child<br>When you're not here i can't even smile  
>I can't think without you<br>My mind is always with you  
>It's amazing what you do<br>To keep me falling in love with you  
>Girl you all that i know<br>Where else can i go

(Rachel)

You know you're everything i do  
>Ooh wee<br>Do what you want me to  
>Anything you need from me baby<br>Get on my knees for you  
>Ohhh, ooooh, ohh<br>What else is there to do  
>I don't know, i don't know<br>But i'll cry

(Sebastian)

Lady i, will cry for you tonight  
>Tonight<br>Lady i, will cry for you tonight  
>Tonight<p>

Help me out baby  
>Help me out baby, yes<br>I don't know what else to say  
>I don't know what else to say<br>Rachel help me sing it  
>i'm right here yes i am<br>I will cry for you lady  
>Sometimes my pillow gets so wet with tears<br>I don't have no one to call my own  
>I want you back baby<p>

(Rachel)  
>Ooh yeah<p>

(Both)  
>Baby i'm beggin,<p>

(Sebastian)

baby i'm beggin, beggin baby x8  
>Yeahhhhhhhhh<p>

Sebastian pulled Rachel in a tight embrace kissing her. He also slipped a bracelt on her wrist that said "Forever Yours RB❤ SS"

Rachel: Sebastian, I love you.

Sebastian: I love you more. Let's head home. I will show you how much.

Rachel: Lead the way.

They kissed once more, then headed back home. It looks like this will be a Very Merry Christmas indeed. Looks like Sebastian's wish for Rachel is coming true. He walked past Santa and mouthed, "Thank You."

Santa winked and waved. Happy holidays!

A/N: Awwww how adorable. Their first date as a couple. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: And we're back for another edition of "The Perfect You", and previously Rachel and Sebastian had an awesome first date as an "official" couple. I promise that there will be more Smytheberry moments as the couple continues to fall in love. I think these two would've made a great couple oh Glee regardless if he was gay or bisexual or whatever. Sebastian doesn't like labels anyway. These two are so alike in many ways, plus their sexual tension is hot! Along the way more drama and angst. I really enjoy writing about these two.

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, and I do NOT own Glee, characters or songs used.

The weekend after Sebastian and Rachel's amazing date, Rachel was back at McKinley. It was getting closer to the holiday break, and Sebastian said that he would be busy with exams and plus his family will be in town for the holidays. Since she's Jewish, she doesn't really celebrate Christmas but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to celebrate with her new boyfriend. Wow, boyfriend..Sebastian..that sounds so perfect. She's so glad now that she ran into him at Lima Bean a ago. She honestly never expected to be this happy or find someone as amazing as Sebastian. Sure he's not always the friendliest person, but he seems to show the Real Sebastian to her alone. That makes her feel special.

Rachel was at her locker trading her books from the morning for her remaining classes for the day. She was responding to a text from her boyfriend when she heard someone approach from behind. It was Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt: Oh my Gaga, it's my favorite Resident Diva, aside from Cedes. Where were we all weekend? Don't you check your phone? I must have left you a zillion messages. We were supposed to go shopping.

Rachel: I am so sorry, Kurtsie! After the play, I spent the weekend with Sebastian. I promise soon we will go shopping. Especially since Sebastian will be busy with exams, Warblers practice, and his family is in town.

Blaine: Oh man, I am sure that visit will be eventful considering what went down at the lacrosse game.

Rachel: I know...

Kurt: How is it you know more about what the Warblers are doing, Blaine?

Blaine: Um because they are STILL my friends, as they should be for you, Kurt yet you act like you don't care anymore.

Kurt: I care, just don't care for Meerkat.

Rachel: You don't even know him, Kurt, plus he's NOT after Blaine because he's taken. *shows her promise ring & bracelet *

Blaine: Wow, he really DID make it official. I, for one,.am so happy for you Rach. You deserve to be happy..NOW lets all head to Glee.

Rachel: It's sad that Glee used to be my favorite place, but now I dread it daily.

Kurt: You don't have to be afraid. Just remember what's at the end of this storm is a rainbow leading to New York and stardom.

Blaine: And we will be with you every step of the way. And those who aren't on the Berry train can, suck a duck!

Rachel: *shocked * Blaine?! Oh my god, we've corrupted you. Haha

Rachel linked her arms with her favorite pair, her Klaine. She didn't need the others when she has her besties and her bae, Sebastian.

As the trio walked down the hallway to Glee, Blaine spotted a group of Blazers loitering in front of the choir room. Students walked past just staring and whispering.

Blaine: Um Rachel, what is your boyfriend and Warblers doing here? I thought Sebastian was allergic to public schools?

Rachel looked up, and saw her handsome boyfriend leaning against the wall. Sebastian winked and smiled as the brunette diva walked slowly to meet halfway with the love of her life. She was about to run when suddenly she felt two slushied thrown at her by Finn,.and Puck?

Blaine: What the hell dudes?

Puck: Ask the cheater! We slushy cheaters regardless if she's my hot Jewish American Princess.

Rachel was covered in cherry and grape slushies. It felt so cold, and she wanted to runaway and cry. And now Sebastian had to witness it. How embarrassing.

Kurt: Finn Aaron Hudson! I'm so going to kick your ass at home! And Puck, who told you she cheated?! She's dating Sebastian NOT Finn!

Puck: But, he *looking at Finn * said that Rachel cheated on him.

Blaine: You really believed Finn "the douchebag " Hudson?! The very guy who kept juggling back and forth with Rachel and Quinn, and got Quinn to cheat on Sam?! And...the very guy who is about to get a beating from Rachel's boyfriend.

Sebastian approached with the Warblers, and grabbed Finn by the collar slamming him against the locker.

Sebastian: Listen Hudson, you are just pushing me to beat your ass. First thing, apologize to MY girlfriend. Secondly, even though you are forced to be in Glee together, I suggest you keep away from her. Unless you would like to have a slushy thrown in your face next!

Finn: Whatever your name is, you don't scare me and plus you don't belong here so stay out of my school. I rule here, not you Warbler monkeys!

Sebastian: If I am correct, your step brother Kurt and Blaine were Warblers, so I guess you're calling them monkeys too?! I don't give a damn if it's YOUR school, it's a joke. Not only do you have students bullying each other but teachers too. Especially Coach Sylvester who thinks it is acceptable to throw students against lockers! My dad is a State Attorney so if you piss me off, I could have this school sued. Rachel is MY business. She is Mine, Hudson so you mess with her, you're in a whole lot more in trouble with ME!

Rachel: Seb-

Sebastian: Hang on pretty girl, by the way Finn I guess i got the last laugh because I got the girl. So I believe Rachel, you need to get cleaned up and sing your heart out, and I think we will stick around to visit with my girl and our favorite Warblers.

Rachel: Kurt, can you help me?

Kurt: Of course, lets get you cleaned up my Diva!

Puck: Rachel, I am so sorry. Such an idiot.

Rachel: Its okay, Noah, I forgive you. *she hugs Puck*

Puck: See you in Glee, and by the way even though your man is a Warbler prep boy, he seems to really care about my Jewish American Princess. And Finn, you really ARE a douchebag with dough for brains.

Finn: This isn't over, Smythe!

Sebastian let him go but smirked. Then punched him in the face, throwing a slushy on him that one of the Warblers handed him, "Now it is!"

Rachel and Kurt rushed to the bathroom to clean her up. Although she didn't agree with Sebastian slushing Finn, she had to smile that her boyfriend defended her.

Kurt: Well, it looks like he really loves you. And I admit, it's nice to see my friends again.

Rachel: I love you, Kurtsie!

Kurt: Love you too, my Diva. Now let's go sing our hearts out.

Rachel: Let's do this. *wiping tears from her eyes*

They left the bathroom and joined by Blaine, Sebastian, and the Warblers who were like her brothers now that she's dating Sebastian. She met many of the guys through Kurt and Blaine.

Jeff: Miss Rachel, are you okay?

Nick: Your bodyguards are here.

Thad: I can't believe this school allows it!

Flint: Who was the idiots to put a slushy machine in a school who uses it as a weapon?

Sebastian: If only Dalton let girls in.

Blaine: I don't think you would make it to class, Sebastian. Haha

Sebastian: Very true. Now let's get in there. Cheer up, pretty girl, plus we have prepared a little something for you.

Rachel: You did? What?

Sebastian leaned down capturing her lips in his own. "You will see."

Everyone walked into the classroom taking a seat.

Mercedes: What are the Warblers doing here?!

Santana: Sexy spies, of course. * Santana walked up to Sebastian and tried to flirt by running her fingers down his chest.*

Rachel pushed Santana's hand away from Sebastian and said, "Stay away from my boyfriend, Satan, he doesn't associate with trampy bitches like you!"

The Warblers and Klaine sat next to Rachel with jaws dropped, while Sebastian tightened his hold on Rachel and smirked. He was proud of his girl. "Sorry Shaqueera, I'm happily taken," Sebastian said proudly, and kissed Rachel.

Santana was about to say something but Mr Shue walked into the classroom, and confused to see the Warblers in the room.

WS: Um, hello, guys what's going on? Why are the warblers here?

Sebastian: Hello, Mr Shuester, I'm Sebastian Smythe, captain of the Warblers and Rachel's boyfriend. We came for a friendly visit but appalled at the behavior of your team especially towards Rachel. You may think she's strong enough to take on whatever is thrown at her. She's the heart here and most talented who Will make it to Stardom. But she's still fragile and supposed to love coming to Glee and not few it because you allow her to be bullied yet protect everyone else. Now if its okay, we would like to invite Kurt and Blaine to join us while we perform something for my amazing girlfriend, Rachel.

WS: Sure, please.

Blaine squeezed Rachel's hand, "We got your back, Maria!"

Sebastian: Rachel, I told you before I'll forever be in your corner. I love you, and we just want to see our Ray of Sunshine, smile again.

"Smile"

(Jeff)  
>Today I feel like running naked through your street<br>To get your attention  
>(To get your attention)<br>Whoa-oh-oh  
>(Whoa-oh-oh)<br>I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet  
>Oh, did I mention?<br>(Oh, did I mention?)  
>Whoa-oh-oh<br>(Whoa-oh-oh)

(Blaine and Thad)

I dream on, dream about you  
>What can I do to make you feel all right?<br>Baby I don't want to see you cry, no-oh

(Sebastian with Warblers)

I want to see you smile  
>I want to see you smile<p>

(Sebastian)

Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you  
>I'd buy you anything<br>(I'd buy you anything)  
>Until I'm broke<br>(Until I'm broke broke)  
>Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue<br>And if it rains on you  
>I'll be your coat<br>Whoa-oh-oh

(Nick and Jeff)

I dream on, dream about you  
>What can I do to make you feel all right?<br>Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no-oh

(Kurt)

I want to see you smile  
>I want to see you smile<p>

(Sebastian)

Let me take your picture, baby  
>I'll save it for a rainy day<br>I don't need much  
>I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way<br>So on the count of three, let's see you  
>1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!<p>

(Nick with Warblers)

Smile  
>(I wanna make you smile yeah oh oh)<br>I wanna see you smile (oh yeah)  
>I wanna see you smile<p>

(Sebastian)

It's the things you do  
>I wanna make you smile<p>

Jeff: We want our Ray of Sunshine back, smile, pretty girl.

Sebastian: I love you baby.

Rachel couldn't fight her smile. "I love you too. All of you.

Trent: GROUP HUG!

Santana and Quinn smirked, fake crying. Santana: Who cares about RuPaul?!

Blaine: Everyone!

Rachel: Mr Shue, if you don't mind, I have a song to sing for Finn. We are never getting back together. I've moved on, let me go. I can't do this anymore. I finally got it right, and I'm getting my happy ending. Move on, Finn. I finally have. *Rachel winked at Sebastian, then looked at Finn*

(Rachel)

"I Can't Do That Anymore"

Cut my hair the way you wanted  
>Watched you become important<br>Quit my job to make our new home far away  
>Now you're Mr. Successful and I'm queen of the treadmill<br>Trying to stay the size you think that I should stay  
>I used to dream about what I would be<br>Last night I dreamed about a washing machine

I keep on giving  
>But I can't stop living<br>A woman needs a little something of her own  
>I like happy endings<br>I don't like depending  
>I keep right on pretending<br>But I can't do that anymore

Now you say I'm being silly  
>But you don't know me really<br>You never take the time to ask me how I feel  
>I keep the checkbook balanced<br>I decorate your palace  
>You know I used to think that you were king<br>Somewhere down deep I know you really love me  
>But you can't see that what we have's not all I needed<p>

I keep on giving  
>But I can't stop living<br>A woman needs a little something of her own  
>I like happy endings<br>I don't like depending  
>I keep right on pretending<br>But I can't do that anymore

You try to tell me I'm not being fair to you  
>But life's too short for a selfish attitude<p>

I keep on giving  
>But I can't stop living<br>A woman needs a little something of her own  
>I like happy endings<br>I don't like depending  
>I keep right on pretending<br>But I can't do that anymore

Rachel wiped away the tears, took Sebastian's hand, and walked out of Glee. As they reached Sebastian's car, Rachel pulled Sebastian down and crashed her lips with his. She unleashed all of the love and passion she felt for him. He reciprocated. They pulled away and just held one another, foreheads touching.

Sebastian: So...no regrets?

Rachel: None whatsoever. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you.

Rachel: By the way, thank you for defending me. And to properly thank you, my dads are not home...

Sebastian: Get in the car...NOW..

Rachel: And who says we're going to do that?! *teasing*

Sebastian: Tease...now get in the car...please..

Rachel: Mmm so anxious

Sebastian: Rachel..

Rachel: Sebastian *flashing him a glimpse of her cleavage *

Sebastian: Ugh, Rachel Barbra Berry, you're definitely trying to kill me..

Rachel got into car, putting her hand on his knee. "I love you".

Sebastian kissed her slow and sensual, gliding his hand on her leg, then pulled hand back starting the car. He smirked, as she whined "Sebastian!"

Sebastian: Two can play this game, beautiful. Now your house awaits. And by the way..

Rachel: Yes?

Sebastian: I love you too. Always.

They smiled at each other, and headed to Rachel's house, and stayed for the rest of the night..

A/N: I know this chapter is short. I will update again soon. I've just been so busy with holidays approaching, as it is in the story. The two songs used are "Smile" by R5 and Faith Hill " I cant do that anymore"

watch?v=7sG8qXBcj7g (I can't do that anymore)

More Smytheberry coming


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Oh my you guys are awesome! Thank you for the views and comments! I absolutely love the chemistry between Rachel and Sebastian. Did anyone watch the midseason finale of the Flash? Grant is amazing. Less than a month til the final season of Glee. Excited to see the return of the Warblers. I wonder who will return from the Warblers because shouldn't most of the guys have graduated like Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Thad etc? And I honestly wish they would allow Rachel at least a chance to move on romantically like everyone else? True she needs to sort her life out after failing in New York and NYADA..I don't consider her a total failure..heck she got to portray one of her idols on Broadway. Not bad at all. If you could see her with anyone who would YOU like to see her with. I wish Sebastian, but I don't know if Grant will do it. We shall see. I wouldn't mind seeing Rachel/Hunter interaction. Anyways, onto chapter 15. Getting closer to Christmas time for the New Directions and Dalton Warblers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or songs used.

A couple weeks have passed since Sebastian visited Rachel at McKinley. It still angered him that his Songstress was treated so poorly by her peers. And why? Just because she's beautiful, talented, driven, and has the heart of gold. And her teachers, especially Shue,,were a joke. Although he did get some satisfaction when dealing with Finn Hudson. That tool irked him the wrong way since day one.

That douchebag didn't know what a treasure he had, but his loss is Sebastian's gain. And Sebastian had no plans to let her go. It is weird because up until recently he always thought he was gay, attracted to only men although he doesn't discriminate. But, when he met Rachel, she became his missing link in his life. She was the one he saw in his dreams and the future. That scared the hell out of him. Rachel is changing him, and can't even get upset because he has never been happier. Sure Rachel can be difficult. She can be loud, overly opinionated, and her famous storm outs..Diva! But, she's a diva with a loving heart. It broke his heart seeing her in tears. He doesn't handle tears well.

Sebastian sighed as he remembered that its been a week without his Berry. It was close to Christmas time, he still needed to buy her a gift plus for his family. Although his relationship with his parents was difficult, they are still his parents. They were going to be in town and plan to have dinner. Should he invite Rachel and introduce her to his parents? Would he put her through their judgmental conversations. He would talk to her soon.

Thad knocked on his door, and Sebastian slowly got up to answer it.

Thad: Hey asshole, good morning. *teasing*

Sebastian: Good morning, Thaddass.

Thad: Whatever, what are you up to today?

Sebastian: Besides studying..nothing why?

Thad: We should have a party. Maybe we can invite Rachel and her friends. Kind of celebrate the holidays since it's almost Christmas Eve.

Sebastian: Thad, Rachel doesn't celebrate Christmas..she is Jewish plus she may have plans with her dads.

Thad: Who are never around, which is sad. What father leaves their only daughter alone for months at a time? I understand work, but I bet it is not all business 24/7.

Sebastian: Her dads love her, or rather worship her considering the amount of photos throughout the house. Plus they encourage her to follow her Broadway dreams.

Thad: But to leave a beautiful girl like her alone with douches like Hudson around. Anything could happen to her, plus it's gotta be lonely.

Sebastian: True, by wait, why the sudden interest in MY girlfriend all of a sudden, Thad?

Thad: Chill dude, I'm not after your woman. She's hot yeah, but I don't steal my best friend's girl. I am his thinking of how her peers treat her, and it is sad.

Sebastian: And her mother, Shelby ,his just as bad. Spending all that time trying to contact Rachel and then pretty much rejecting her and turn around adopting Rachel's tormentor, Quinn HBIC and Puck's daughter. She didn't want to be Rachel's mom, but wanted someone else's child..And now according to Rachel, she showed at McKinley starting her own Glee club and wants Rachel. Rachel is to devoted to ND.

Thad: All the more reason to party. Haha

Sebastian: Yeah, let's do it. Party time!

Thad: Party TONIGHT! Later got plans and preparations to make.

As soon as Thad left, Sebastian decided to take a shower and drive to Lima to see his favorite Diva. Today was going to be a good day, nothing will damper his mood.

Meanwhile, Rachel was lounging at home in sweats and hair in a messy bun. She was watching Funny Girl and amazed how quiet the house was. She hadn't seen Sebastian in a week, and her dads were on another extended business trip. And Shelby was trying to worm her way back into her life. Why let her back in my life when she will only reject her again. Maybe she and Shelby were alike in many ways. Although she's mad her mom didn't try to contact her before only to reject her and adopt Quinn's baby and not a teenager, she imagined it had to be hard to walk aww from your chip that you carried for nine months, and her dads loved her and encouraged her. Shelby and Rachel shared the same love and passion for the stage.

Rachel saw a photo on the coffee table of she and Shelby, and picked it up. Wishing for a better relationship with her birth mother. Of what could've been.

(Rachel)

"Like My Mother Does"

[Verse 1]  
>People always say<br>I have a laugh  
>Like my mother does<br>Guess that makes sense  
>She taught me how to smile<br>When things get rough

I've got her spirit  
>She's always got my back<br>When I look at her  
>I think, I want to be just like that<p>

[Chorus]  
>When I love I give it all I've got<br>Like my mother does  
>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<br>Like my mother does

When I feel weak and unpretty  
>I know I'm beautiful and strong<br>Because I see myself like my mother does

[Verse 2]  
>I never met a stranger<br>I can talk to anyone  
>Like my mother does<br>I let my temper fly  
>And she can walk away<br>When she's had enough

She sees everybody  
>For who they really are<br>I'm so thankful for her guidance  
>She helped me get this far<p>

[Chorus]  
>When I love I give it all I've got<br>Like my mother does  
>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<br>Like my mother does

When I feel weak and unpretty  
>I know I'm beautiful and strong<br>Because  
>I see myself like my mother does<p>

[Bridge]  
>She's a rock<br>She is grace  
>She's an angel<br>She's my heart and soul  
>She does it all<p>

[Chorus]  
>When I love I give it all I've got<br>Like my mother does  
>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<br>Like my mother does

When I'm weak and unpretty  
>I know I'm beautiful and strong<br>Because  
>I see myself like my mother does<br>Like my mother does

I hear people saying  
>I'm starting to look like my mother does<p>

As soon as Rachel finished the song, she wiped away her tears, and thought bitterly, 'Yeah if only if it were like that. But, I know better.'

As Rachel got up to get a glass of water, her phone rings and its her daddy, Leroy.

Rachel: Hi dad, how are you and daddy?

Leroy: We are doing great, Sunshine, we hope everything is ok there? And that Sebastian is behaving?

Rachel: He is a great guy, Dad. When are you and Daddy coming home? It's the holidays.

Leroy: Well pumpkin, that's why I am calling. It looks like the trip has been extended for another three months. We know you have important events coming up and we are sorry. We will make it up to you. We cant pass on this opportunity. I left a card under mattress with with money and extra in your account. If it necessary we will send more.

Rachel: But, dad, its the holidays.

Leroy: Rachel, you're Jewish.

Rachel: That doesn't mean that I'd not want to see my parents!

Leroy: We will discuss later, pumpkin. Daddy and I have to go but we love you very much. Besides in the fall you will be in New York away from us.

Rachel: I love you both, be safe. Happy Hanukkah Daddies.

Leroy: Happy Hanukkah babygirl.

Rachel hung up the phone, and broke down in tears. 'Why doesn't anyone want me.' She cried.

She turned around to head up to her room, and suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. She sighed and reluctantly opened the door.

Sebastian: Hi Barbra.

Rachel: Sebby *she ran into his arms in tears *

Sebastian was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her.

Sebastian: Hey pretty girl, no tears remember. Beautiful girls don't cry remember?

Rachel: Sorry.

Sebastian: Never be sorry baby. Now what has brought on the waterfall of tears? Whose ass do I kick first? It isn't Finn is I because I will not be sorry to knock dough boy on his Frankenteen ass.

Rachel: It's not Finn. My dad just called and apparently they won't be home anytime soon.

Sebastian: Again? How long this time? * angry, he hated to see his girlfriend so upset*

Rachel: They extended their trip for another few months and will miss holidays, my audition for Nyada, Sectionals etc. I would be surprised if they were home for prom or graduation. But, they promised to make it up to me.

Sebastian: By what more money and gifts? Sound like my parents. But, at least I'll be seeing mine for the holidays. Why don't you spend it with me?

Rachel: No babe that's YOUR time with your family.

Sebastian: And you're MY FAMILY now,.or at least someday you will be permanently.

Rachel: Sebastian, am I a horrible person? Why doesn't anyone want me around? *she broke down in sobs again*

Sebastian: Hey, am I chopped liver? I always want you around baby. So do Blaine, Kurt, the Warblers,.and did I mention this handsome guy who loves you to the moon and back? Plus, deep down your parents DO love you and worship you. Look around, you may not see it by you have more than most kids would. Plus at least you have a warm bed to lay your pretty head at night, clothes, food, etc.

Rachel: I do appreciate that, by every girl needs her daddies too. I miss them, Sebastian.

Sebastian: I know beautiful. Tell you what, why don't you go take a nice bath, and I will go get us coffee and snacks and have just a Sebastian & Rachel day at home, and if you're up for it, Thad mentioned having a holiday party at Dalton. You're invited as well as New Directions.

Rachel: I don't know if I want all of ND there, its bad enough to see them at school especially Quinn and Santana.

Sebastian: True. Well at least come because the warblers miss your beautiful self.

Rachel: I guess it would be nice, and more time with you. But, hurry back okay? I love you. *kissing her boyfriend tenderly.*

Sebastian: *deepening the kiss* I love you, too. I'll be back soon.

As Rachel turned to go upstairs, Sebastian playfully smacked her ass.

Rachel: Sebastian!

Sebastian: You will be screaming that later!

Rachel: You wish!

Sebastian: A wish that will come true, its inevitable.

Rachel: Not if you don't get my coffee and food now.

Sebastian: So bossy!

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe!

Sebastian: I'm going, I'm going. Love you Rachie Bear!

Sebastian chuckled as he left to get into his car. Today was going to be a good day. He will make it so for Rachel.

Sebastian headed to the Lima Bean, and was surprised to see Blaine and Kurt at their usual table. He bypassed the counter, and headed to Klaine's table.

Sebastian: Well well, if it isn't handsome and old Betty White with fashion only seen on a Puerto Rican pride float.

Blaine: Hey Sebastian.

Kurt:Must you annoy me?! I swear you live here or something.

Sebastian: Oh Lady Hummel, I live to torment you, don't you know? And when are you going to quit being so paranoid? I'm NOT after your boyfriend, especially because I am happily in love with YOUR best friend. I believe her name is Rachel.

Kurt: For now you are, but I don't like you.

Sebastian: And I don't like you, but I tolerate you for Rachel's sake. And definitely can't stand your oaf of a stepbrother. You know for someone who fights so hard to be accepted, you are so judgemental. Rachel's your best friend yet you have tendencies to insult her especially if something isn't in Kurtsie's favor. I didn't come here for you, by the way. I came by to say hello before I take coffee and food back to Rachel's. We are going to have some Seb & Rachel time and later go to a party at Dalton,.and you both are invited.

Blaine: How is Rachel? I'm surprised she hasn't texted me all morning.

Sebastian: She's upset because her dads will be away a bit longer this time.

Blaine: AGAIN?! Poor Rachel.

Sebastian: I am determined to make this the best holiday for her.

Kurt: She doesn't celebrate, meerkat.

Sebastian: Doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to be happy that day or any other day. If you cared so much , Hummel,maybe You should check on her more often so she doesn't think no one wants her around. Ever think of that? Instead of always worrying about what I am doing or not doing.

Blaine: *coughed* We will be at the party, Seb. We will make sure Rachel best senior year. She deserves it. And thank you, Sebastian, for loving here. I know its hard for you.

Sebastian: Actually, loving Rachel was the easiest part. She loves me I return. She is my life.

Sebastian was about to walk away, when he heard a voice behind him.

?: Who loves you?

Sebastian: Hello Father.

SD: Son, what are you doing here? Why are you not in Dalton?

Sebastian: Day off, and just visiting with friends and girlfriend.

SM: So you finally got together with that girl at the game?

Sebastian: That girl has a name and her name is Rachel.

SD: I thought we were clear about no distractions.

Sebastian: Rachel isn't a distraction and she isn't a nobody. Heck her uncle is Headmaster at Dalton.

SD: Who has two gay fathers. Yes, we did our research on this Rachel Berry, who is a social nobody and wasting time pursing a Broadway career with zero chance for success. Now that Quinn girl is the right girl for you.

SM: She's not in your league, Sebastian.

Sebastian: How would either of you know? You don't even know her?! You don't know how amazing she is. And if you truly cared about me as you're son, then you would respect my decision of who I WANT and it sure as hell isn't Fabray!

Blaine: Um excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Smythe, I can tell you that Rachel is an amazing and talented young woman. She is my best friend and she and Sebastian truly love each other.

Kurt just sat in silence, and this made Sebastian even more upset. "What's wrong Kurt?! Can' your bff?!" Sebastian accused Kurt.

Kurt: This hasn't anything to do with me.

Blaine: It hasn't anything to do with me, but I will defend her until my dying day.

SD: I suggest you all stay out of it.

Sebastian: I don't have time for this, I promised my girlfriend that I'd spend the day with her.

SM: Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian, you need to spend it with us, your family.

Sebastian: Rachel is my family.

SD: Sebastian!

Suddenly a voice called out behind them in shock.

?: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Rachel, baby, what are you doing here? I was coming back.

Rachel: I waited, but when you didn't come back I thought I'd surprise you. What's going on?

SD: Young lady this doesn't concern you, now if you can excuse us...

Sebastian: This has everything to do with her. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Rachel.

SM: Sebastian you could do much better.

Sebastian: Mom-

Rachel: STOP!

Everyone, including the customers inside of Lima Bean, were silent and shocked to see the young petite brunette near tears.

Rachel slowly walked up to Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek.

Rachel: Mr and Mrs Smythe, I apologize if you don't approve of me. I love your son with my whole heart.

Sebastian smiled and tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. Sebastian looked confused.

Rachel: Sebastian, I apologize. I can't do this. I can't tear you and your parents apart. You all deserve better then me. I'm leaving.

Sebastian tried to grab Rachel, but she ran out so fast. "Rachel!"

Sebastian looked at his parents, "Are you happy now?!"

SD: Get back here Sebastian Andrew Smythe!

Sebastian: Go to hell, Father.

Sebastian ran after Rachel, who was halfway down the street trying to get to her car when she was hit from behind. Before she could react, her hair was pulled and two individuals were beating her. She heard laughing. She could faintly here Sebastian and Blaine yelling for her, "Rachel! Get away from her! Rachel!"

Before Rachel could do anything, she faintly saw her attackers...Quinn and Santana..and by the time Sebastian got to her, everything went black.

A/N: Oh no! What happened to Rachel?! More to come next chapter! The song used was Laura Alaina "Like my mother does"


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Oh no Rachel is hurt, and Sebastian argued with his parents. Who would've thought that Quinn and Santana would attack Rachel that way. Continuing the story, more Smytheberry love and angst coming. But, remember Smytheberry are endgame. This is an AU story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs used.

Sebastian had never felt so much anger towards his parents. And to see Rachel so heartbroken. There was no way he was letting her go. "Rachel! Come back PLEASE!"

SD: Just let her be, son.

Sebastian: What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you that much of a dick?!

SM: Sebastian don't speak to your father that way.

Sebastian: Are you both that heartless? I'm NOT losing that woman..Rachel is my life and I promised her I would always be by her side. Now excuse me, I need to go after her.

Blaine: I'll go with you. Wait I hear screaming!

Sebastian and Blaine ran out of the Lima Bean and spot Rachel being beaten by two girls..Quinn and Santana.

Sebastian: Rachel?! Hey get the Fuck away from her!

Blaine: Rach! Quinn and Santana WTF?!

Santana: Haha she messed with the wrong HBIC from Lima Heights!

Blaine: Give it up Santana, you're from the Rich part of Lima Heights! And Fabray what's your excuse?! Rachel doesn't even WANT Finn. BOTH of you are so jealous of Rachel that you resort to THIS?!

Quinn: Haha I don't feel bad.

Blaine: You will once I call the cops! First let me call 911. Please someone hold these two skanks!

Sebastian was on his knees next to Rachel, screaming"Rachel! Please don't you dare leave me! Wake up baby! Please! Someone help!"

Sebastian's parents arrived. Both in shock.

SM: Sebastian..

Sebastian: Are you both happy now?! She wouldn't have runaway gad you not been so heartless?! Leave me alone. Damn it where is that ambulance?! Quinn you will pay!

Sebastian broke down in tears, while holding Rachel. Soon the sounds of Ambulance sirens were heard. The EMTs rushed to help Rachel.

Paramedic #1: Sir, please step aside so we can care for the young woman!

Sebastian: Please hurry!

Paramedic #2: Her pulse is low..we need to get her to hospital ASAP.

As the paramedics rushed to get Rachel in ambulance, Sebastian was panicking.

Sebastian: Blaine please call Shelby, Mr Shue and the warblers!

Blaine: Why Shelby?

Sebastian: She's the closest blood relative since her dads ..who knows when they would show up! Paramedics, may I go with Rachel? Please!

Paramedic #1: *sigh* Who are you to her?

Sebastian: I am her boyfriend.

Paramedic #1: Okay, but hurry. Everyone else will need to go to Lima General Hospital.

Sebastian saw the police talking to Quinn and Santana. "Officer, please don't let these two off the hook!"

Sebastian got into the back of the ambulance, holding Rachel's hand. "Don't leave me baby, you're going to be okay!" Sebastian said,while kissing her hand. Tears began to fall. (A/N: If you have ever seen Grant in the movie, A Mother's Nightmare, when his character,.Chris, cries, its emotional. Here is Grant in a Smytheberry fan video. You will see what I mean. /fpEBWZyHkXw )

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the emergency area , and medical staff rushed to take care of Sebastian. All Sebastian could do was sit in the waiting room, filling out paperwork. About twenty minutes later, Blaine, Mr Shue, Shelby, the rest of New Directions and Warblers had arrived. Sebastian tried to call Rachel's parents but no luck. He was shaking. He couldn't lose Rachel. He felt so much anger at his parents, towards Quinn and Santana, and most of all himself for failing to protect her. She looked so fragile. If he hadn't wasted time arguing with Kurt or his parents he would've been back at Rachel's in her arms having a special day together.

He loves Rachel with his whole heart. He handed the paperwork to Mr Shue to give to staff, while Thad sat next to him.

Thad: Hey buddy, how are you holding up?

Sebastian: How do you think? Why her, huh?! What has she done to anyone to deserve this?!

Thad: Pure jealousy and blackened hearts. I still cant believe Quinn and Santana did this and for what?

Sebastian: They've always hated her, especially Quinn. So insecure. I notice Finn isn't here either, surprise surprise.

Jeff: It's gonna be okay, Seb. Rachel will fight through this like always.

Sebastian: Her own dads aren't even here. My parents didn't come either. What is taking them so long?!

Thad: Calm down, man. The more time with Rachel the better right?

Sebastian: I guess.

Shelby walked over to Sebastian.

Shelby: Sebastian thank you for being there.

Sebastian: Yeah well thank you for showing up.

Shelby: She's my daughter..

Sebastian: Who you rejected twice already and substituted for the daughter of one of the bitches who put her here.

Shelby: How dare you..

Sebastian: You know what, I'm not getting into this now..all that matters is Rachel. Now excuse me..

Sebastian walked away and looked out the window.

About an hour later, Sebastian and the others were waiting in the Waiting Area, when a doctor finally appeared.

Dr. Andrews: The family of Rachel Berry?

Sebastian: Doctor I'm her fiancé. Her mother Shelby is here,has well. How is Rachel?!

Dr. Andrews: Rachel is going to be his fine. She has some injuries, but overall she will be fine. Except...

Shelby: Except what?

Dr. Andrews: Nothing confirmed until after a few more tests, but we're concerned about some swelling on her brain. And noticed what looks like a tumor. We're not sure how long she has had it or what it means until we run tests. I just wanted to inform you beforehand.

Sebastian: Are you saying she has...C-Cancer?

Dr. Andrews: It is too early to tell, but we will do what we can to catch it before it gets worse.

Sebastian: Please, please you HAVE to help her. I don't care what it costs!

Dr. Andrews: You can go see her,.but please no drama or stress. If that happens, I will make EVERYONE leave..I'll need someone to fill out forms.

Shelby: I'll go with you. Sebastian, you should go see her. She's going to need you. Its going to be okay.

Sebastian felt like someone just punched him in the stomach. Before walking to Rachel's room, Room 1726, he turned to Rachel's visitors to break the news.

Mr. Shue: Sebastian, how is Rachel?

Blaine: By the looks of you, I am guessing not good news?

Nick: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Rachel is resting and will be ok, BUT, they are running tests especially on her brain which has some swelling and they noticed what looked like tumors. *taking a deep breath, trying not to cry*

Blaine: Please tell me she doesn't have cancer! Not Rachel!

Sebastian: They are not 100 percent sure and need to do more tests, by it looks that way. The doctor says we may visit BUT if anyone especially any of the New Directions so much as yell or start your bullshit, I Will kick everyone of you out. The doctor says no stress or drama.

Mr Shue: How did this happen?

Sebastian: Ask Quinn and Santana who are so jealous and torment her, and you allow it, beat her for Lord knows why. Now excuse me, my girlfriend needs me.

Blaine: Sebastian,may I come with you?

Sebastian: *smiled* sure, c'mon.

As they walked to the room, Blaine turned to Sebastian,

Blaine: You know this ISN'T your fault.

Sebastian: I didn't protect her.

Blaine: You stayed with her and are here with her. I don't see Finn here. And Kurt isn't here yet.

Sebastian: I get Finn, but why not Kurt of all people.

Blaine: He says he is coming. Who knows. Let's worry about that later. Rachel needs us.

Sebastian: Thank you, Blaine.

Sebastian and Blaine walk into Rachel's too, and see her laying on the bed sleeping peacefully but so hurt. Blaine's eyes teared up. Sebastian took a seat next to Rachel, holding her hand.

Sebastian: *whispering * Hey Pretty girl, I'm here with Blaine. You're going to be fine. I promised you I wasn't going anywhere. Would be great to see your beautiful brown eyes open. But I know you need to rest. I want you to get better, so you can come home and we can have our Seb & Rachel time. I love you so very much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.

Blaine: Hello my Maria. Your Tony is here . You are my very best friend. I need my Rachel also. You are never alone sweetie! You are going to get through this and take the Broadway world by storm! The world needs your voice and talent.

Sebastian: I guess Blaine, let the others come in. But remind them one negative word and they are OUT.

Blaine: Wow Seb. Never seen you like this.

Sebastian: You would do the Sam if it were Kurt.

Blaine: *sigh* You're right. I'll be back soon, Rachie!

Blaine left the room, as Sebastian held her hand. He broke down in tears. He was glad she's ok but scared. What if it were Cancer? How will they get through this? Her streams of Broadway? Their life together? He knew one thing..he wasn't going anywhere. He would never leave the love of his life. He vowed that to her.

Soon after,.the room was filled with New Directions and Warblers. Her fathers were still on their trip but checked in periodically for updates. Even Kurt and Finn finally made an appearance. His parents showed up and stayed for 10 minutes before leaving for their own trip.

The doctor allowed Sebastian to stay with Rachel all night. He tried to sleep, but didn't want to leave Rachel's side. Something told him that she's gonna need him more than ever.

At 7am the next morning, Rachel squeezed Sebastian's hand while he tried to order their breakfast.

Rachel: Sebastian..where, where am I?

Sebastian: Shhh, babe you're in the hospital. You were jumped by Barbie and Satan. You're going to be okay.

Sebastian hung up phone and walked over to place a kiss on her lips.

Rachel: Have you been here all night? When can I come home?

Sebastian: Wait for the doctor okay? And I ordered our breakfast trays. Try to rest babe, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just happy to see your beautiful chocolate brown eyes again. Don't ever scare me again.

Rachel: I love you.

Sebastian: I love you too.

There was a knock on the door, the worker brought the breakfast trays while the nurse came in to check her vitals and administer her medicine.

Nurse: How are we feeling,Miss Berry?

Rachel: Tired, but I guess better than yesterday.

Nurse: Glad to see you awake, and you're one lucky young lady to have such a loving never left you're side.

Rachel looked at Sebastian, and smiled. "He is amazing.", she agreed.

Sebastian kissed her forehead, just as Dr. Andrews appeared.

Dr A: Well hello Miss Berry, how are you feeling?

Rachel: I'm feeling better. When can I go home?

Dr A: Well Miss Berry, although you should make a recovery I'd like to keep you here awhile longer. We and it seems like there was swelling on the brain and we noticed a tumor. We're not sure how long it has been there but we're glad we could detect it in time. We would like to run tests, possible surgery to remove it. We may need to start chemotherapy. Anything to resolve the problem.

Rachel: Cancer?

Dr Andrews: It appears so. Like I said we would like to take care of it now before it progresses.

Rachel: But, Iam too young. What about my Broadway dreams? Sebastian?

Sebastian sat silent with tears filling his eyes, but tried to remain string. "Rachel baby one step at a time. Lets get you well!

Dr A: Please calm down, Miss Berry, it can be treated. Whatever it takes. It looks like there has been some progression but we will try surgery and possible chemo first, and take it from there. I've spoken to your parents and they are in agreement. So I'm going to order tests and surgery ASAP. I would suggest rest and eat, Miss Berry okay? I will be back soon. Have a good day.

The doctor left, and Rachel was scared. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian: Yes babe?

Rachel: What are we going to do?

Sebastian: Whatever it takes, I'm not losing you.

Rachel: Is everyone here?

Sebastian: I believe so why?

Rachel: Lets tell everyone together.

Sebastian: Okay, I'll be back. I love you.

Rachel: I love you more.

Sebastian blew her a kiss, as he left to retrieve the others. As soon as he left, Rachel sobbed.

Sebastian: She wants everyone to come into her room.

Thad: What is going on?

Blaine: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Just come, please.

Everyone followed, and Sebastian saw Rachel sobbing. Sebastian stopped before stepping into the room.

Blaine: Sebastian I'll sit with her until you're ready.

Sebastian: I'll be a moment,.and thank you Blaine.

Blaine stepped in and sat next to Rachel.

Blaine: Hello gorgeous!

Rachel: Blainey!

Blaine: I'm so glad you're awake.

Rachel: Me too. Where is Quinn and Santana? They aren't here. Its probably best they're not right now.

Blaine: I'm sorry this happened.

Rachel: Its my fault, should've waited for Sebastian to get home.

Sebastian walked in and held Rachel's hand.

Mercedes: So why are we in here? What diva fit is this about? It wouldn't be Rachel without drama or attention on her!

Sam: Mercedes,maybe you should leave.

Mercedes: Come with me.

Sam: I'll stay. Rachel is my friend.

Sebastian: Everyone stop! Now, Rachel and I received news about her health.

Rachel: I have a tumor in my brain that has progressed but luckily caught in time. I don't know what will happen in the future . But, I've always been a fighter. And Sebastian is by my side. I wanted to let you know now.

Blaine sobbed. Everyone stood in shock. Sebastian kissed her and then asked if he could sing something for Rachel.

Rachel smiled, while everyone sat or stood in the room.

Sebastian: Baby, if you could help me. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel kissed her promise ring, and kissed Sebastian. "I love you too."

"I'm Gonna Love You Through It"

(Rachel)

She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it in and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"

(Sebastian)

*holding Rachel in his arms, just looking at her with love*

When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it.

(Blaine)

She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned

(Rachel)  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<p>

(Rachel)  
>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"<p>

(Sebastian)  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<p>

When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it.

(Blaine)

And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<p>

(Sebastian and Rachel)  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it.

(Sebastian)  
>I'm gonna love you through it.<p>

When Sebastian was done, Rachel asked for group hug, and somehow everyone had come together even for a moment.

Sebastian: We're going to get through this, pretty girl. *softly kissing Rachel*

Rachel: Bring it on..

Sebastian: I love you.

Rachel: My hero, I love you too.

Soon everyone left, including Sebastian so that he can get some rest, and Rachel can too. As soon as he got to his car, he broke down. Blaine and Thad took his keys.

Blaine: Get in the car, Sebastian.

Thad: We will drive.

Sebastian: Why?

Blaine and Thad: That's just what friends do.

Sebastian handed over the keys, and laid in backseat, and before sleep took over, he looked at the stars, "Good night Rachel, I love you ".

A/N: Wow, I bet you weren't expecting that. Don't worry this is a little drama for our couple but they will make it through this. The song is Martina McBride"I'm gonna love you" watch?v=ZYNOXRifXKQ

More Smytheberry coming.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming. I know most were shocked and didn't expect that to happen to Rachel. I have a plan for this story, so bare with me. Also remember that Smytheberry are endgame. This hopefully will bring them closer together, and the bond stronger. Also there is a strong Blainchel friendship. Blaine was always one of the few like Sam who never had anything negative to say towards Rachel. I honestly get tired of seeing everyone rip her to shreds yet Rachel always tried to be friends with Santana and Quinn despite how badly they treated her in the past. Rachel deserves to have someone who fight through fire for her. And I believe that Sebastian is that guy. Also I'm showcasing Sebastian's strained relationship with his parents. I hope this won't stop you from reading. No bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used.

Sebastian fell asleep while Blaine and Thad drove back to Rachel's house. Rachel gave him permission to stay at her house so he didn't have to travel so far to visit her. He would call in sick tomorrow from school. Thad would oversee Warblers practice for him. Although no one seemed to be in the mop for anything. The party was postponed until Rachel gets out of the hospital. This was NOT how he expected this perfect day with Rachel to go. He still can't believe all that went down between his fight with his parents to watching the love of life beaten by two jealous cheeriHoes. It all boiled down to jealousy. And then possible cancer? No that can't be possible. Rachel is too young, too beautiful, and too much to look forward to. Hopefully it was a mistaken or something that can be taken care of quickly. Either way, Sebastian is not going anywhere. He will be with Rachel, as it seems that no one else would. Hell her own dads didn't even stop whatever they were doing to make sure that their only daughter was safe.

Sebastian was exhausted as they reached Rachel's house. The house seemed quiet without his princess. "Well we are home," Sebastian said to Thad and Blaine.

Blaine: I still can't believe all of this is happening. Why Rachel?!

Thad: Hey guys, Rachel will be okay. Don't lose faith just yet.

Blaine: It's not just the cancer scare, but all that she deals with at school, and I've been so focused on Kurt I didn't help her.

Sebastian: She's stubborn and wouldn't let you help either, Blaine.

Blaine: Damn that Diva and her stubborness.

Sebastian: I tried pointing it out to Shue but he lets it continue. He has his favorites and apparent it's not Rachel. I am surprised that the New Directions have lasted as long as they have and its funny when they get desperate to win, THEN they seek out Rachel. Hell, her original song and pushing for it is what caused them to win at Regionals last year. Hell, Finn didn't deserve any song because he was still oblivious and kept both Quinn and Rachel on a string pulling back and forth. Rachel finally woke up, but Queen B is so obsessed. And who knows why Santana is how she is.

Blaine: Rant over? Haha

Sebastian: Sorry just frustrated. Rachel shouldn't be in a hospital. She should be laying next to me in bed cuddled under a blanket,.watching Funny Girl and then sex.

Thad: TMI

Sebastian: At least I'm getting some.

Thad: I think we should order a pizza, play some COD, and chill.

Blaine: Sounds like a plan. Where are we all sleeping?

Sebastian: There are a few guestrooms, and I'll stay in Rachel's room. Speaking of, I'll just head to bed. Night guys and thank you.

Blaine: You and Rachel are my family. Thad included.

Thad: Awe Blainey I didn't know you cared. Gotta put a ring on it.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, smacking Thad in the head, and headed to Rachel's room. Sebastian walked in laying on Rachel's bed and cried. He has never felt so alone. Rachel had become his lifeline and scared him. She was everything, and the perfect girl for him. She chose him over any other guys in her life. She trusted him with her heart. She had his for sure.

He grabbed his phone to call her room. He got comfortable on her bed, as he waited for her to pick up.

Rachel: Hello?

Sebastian: Did I wake you?

Rachel: No baby I was just sitting here missing you, wishing I were home.

Sebastian: Soon, love. I am in your room, laying on your bed missing you.

Rachel: Awe well you need sleep.

Sebastian: I will, I just needed to hear your voice.

Rachel: I have surgery in the morning to get rid of the tumors although I am hoping this is all just a mistake and that it wont effect my goals and dreams. I want to be around a long time.

Sebastian: What do you see in your future?

Rachel: Living in New York, Broadway, my own CD, marriage, kids. I see YOU.

Sebastian: I see you too. Our kids would get the most kickass lullabies.

Rachel: I don't know what I'd do without you.

Sebastian: You will never have to find out beautiful. Damn I wish you were here. And too bad you're at the hospital. I couldn't even interest you in phone sex either. Because that would be Awkward if the nurses walked I and heard you screaming my name! Haha!

Rachel: You are such a perv, that's what Mr Hands is for. It needs Ms. hands to help.

Sebastian: Rachel?! Don't start what you cant finish.

Rachel: Mmm who is the tease now?!

Sebastian: Always you babe. Hey babe, do you think you could sing me something?

Rachel: What song?

Sebastian: Well I wasn't there when you sang your original song. I'd love to hear the amazing Rachel Berry.

Rachel: I can do that. Get comfortable.

Sebastian smiled, and put her on speaker. Blaine and Thad stood in the doorway. Sebastian mouthed that she was going to sung.

Rachel: Okay baby, I'll sing for you. It is called "Get it right."

(Rachel)

"Get It Right"

What have I done?  
>I wish I could run,<br>Away from this ship going under  
>Just trying to help<br>Hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<p>

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things,<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<p>

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<p>

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<br>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally someone will see how much I care<p>

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<br>To get it right?

As she finished, Sebastian was amazed. To think she was only 16 years old when she wrote it.

Sebastian: Babe?

Rachel: Yes, love?

Sebastian: You got it right.

Rachel: It's your turn to sing me to sleep.

Sebastian: I'd be honored. Its called "its not just me" (A/N: Rascal Flatts watch?v=b_FS2HFlJKc )

(Sebastian)

"It's Not Just Me"

Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
>That you toss and turn from side to side<br>That it's my face you've been seeing  
>In your dreams at night<p>

Tell me that you wake up crying  
>And you're not sure exactly why<br>Tell me that something is missing  
>In your life, in your life baby<p>

[Chorus] (Sebastian with Blaine and Thad)  
>Tell me that you live for love<br>That forever is never enough

(Sebastian)  
>That you've waited all your life to see<br>That you want so badly to believe  
>Tell me that it's not just me<p>

(Sebastian)

I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
>Standing in the poring rain (in the pouring rain-Blaine)<br>At a loss for words and running out of time  
>I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said<p>

[Repeat Chorus] (Sebastian /Thad)

(Sebastian with Blaine)

Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
>In a soul, a soul mate<br>And tell me, and tell me, tell me

[Repeat Chorus] (Sebastian)

Rachel: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Love?

Rachel: Its not just you.

Sebastian: Good night baby. I love you. See you in the morning.

Rachel: I love you. Good night..And Blaine and Thad i know you're eavesdropping...i love you too!

Blaine & Thad: Good night Rachel!

Sebastian disconnected the call, wishing the guys good night, and holding Rachel's pillow. "Good night, Princess. "

A/N: I know this was short. I hope this makes up for the last couple of chapters. More to come! Reviews welcomed!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews and following this story. It means so much to me. I didn't expect this story increasing beyond a few chapters. I hope you're enjoying the love story between Sebastian and Rachel. If only the Powers that Be would've seen just how amazing they could've been together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or songs used.

Sebastian woke up the next morning, reaching over automatically for his favorite cuddle buddy but realized the bed was empty. That's right, Rachel is at the hospital. He had plans to visit her at the hospital, but remembered that Sectionals was that day. Rachel obviously couldn't perform with her team. He had something special planned for the set list. He would sing solo, and then duet with a few of the other Warblers. Maybe he could visit her for a short time.

Sebastian got up to shower, and damn if that only made him miss Rachel even more. They would need plenty of time to make up for when she got home. He noticed a note on her strawberry shampoo. It said :"Sebby keep your claws off of my shampoo!" Sebastian laughed at his girlfriend's adorkable self. He used it anyway. She won't notice a drop gone.

He quickly finished and got dressed. He headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, and Blaine, Thad and a group of the other Warblers were there.

Thad: Good morning Princess!

Sebastian: FU Thad.

Blaine: Damn who got your boxers in a twist, and why does it smell like strawberries?

Sebastian's eyes widened. " I don't smell anything."

The Warblers smirked and glanced at each other. Jeff leaned over to smell Sebastian.

Jeff: Awww does Sebby miss his girlfriend so much that he has to smell like strawberries? *he teased*

Sebastian: Anyways, Sectionals today. I want to visit Rachel before we go.

Blaine: That's right you have yours today. It sucks Rachel won't be able to perform.

Sebastian: She will find a way to support you. That's how dedicated she is.

Nick: Has Rach decided what she's gonna do about Quinn and Santana?

Sebastian: I don't know yet. I honestly think she should press charges, but knowing Rachel she will forgive them.

Jimmy: She has a bigger heart then I would have.

Blaine: Its just unreal, any of it. I miss Dalton sometimes.

Trent: Blaine, you need to come back where you belong. Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler. Kurt too.

Sebastian: I think we should get going. I NEED to see her.

Thad: It's gonna work out buddy.

Jeff: Let's go, and by the way Seb?

Sebastian: Yea?

Jeff: You do smell pretty good.

Sebastian: Thank you its Strawberries and Cream...

The guys all laughed as they headed off to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Rachel was waking up and expected to see Sebastian next to her, but was surprised to see...Finn?!

Rachel: Finn, what are you doing here? How did you get in here? It's not visiting hours yet.

Finn: Shhh Rachel. Calm down.

Rachel: If you hadn't slushied me the other day, then I wouldn't have a problem with you being here. How did you get in?

Finn: I told the Nurse I was your boyfriend.

Rachel: Sooooo you lied, and your ex girlfriend and ex slut put me in here.

Finn: I had nothing to do with that. Plus when are you going to see that Sebastian isn't into you the way that I am.

Rachel: You don't want me, you want what you can't have. You want to keep me on a leash whenever you get tired of Quinn or tired of sleeping with Santana. I moved on, Finn. You need to grow up.

Finn: But Rach-

Rachel: Get..out

Finn: What?

Rachel: You heard me. I am not a parrot. Get out..

Finn: I don't understand..

Rachel: I SAID GET OUT!

Sebastian walked into her room, and smirked.

Sebastian: Did you get it that time, Doughboy? The lady said get out. You're pathetic. She has enough to deal with instead of you groveling like a puppy dog. How did you get in here anyway?

Rachel: He lied, claiming to be my boyfriend.

Sebastian: He only wishes. And Hudson, I suggest you walk away before I throw you out myself. Now leave.

Finn turned to leave, but said "Rachel,.this isn't over."

Sebastian: Uh yeah it is.

Rachel: Finn, just please leave. Respect my wishes if you care at all.

Finn left,Sebastian leaned over capturing his girlfriend's lips with his.

Sebastian: Mmmmm just like I remembered.

Rachel: And you smell like Strawberries. Why do you smell like strawberries again?

Sebastian: I must've grabbed the wrong bottle. Half asleep.

Rachel: Mmm hmm. Well still smells nice, but don't touch my shampoo again.

Sebastian: You know you love me.

Rachel: That I do. *sighing *

Sebastian: So what's going on today? Don't you have surgery?

Rachel: Not sure, doctor hasn't made his rounds yet.

Sebastian sat on the bed, starting to makeout with Rachel.

Rachel: Sebastian?! We can't do that here! Plus my nurse is Noah's mom.

Sebastian: No one around, just a quickie. I don't know why, but seeing you in the open gown is sexy.

Rachel: You are horny.

Sebastian: Damn straight.

Rachel: Well...i guess we could... *Rachel grabbed him and kissed him hard*

Sebastian ran his hands over her,.and Rachel moaning. Just as Sebastian rolled onto Rachel, the door to her too opened. It was Nurse Puckerman, yep Noah's mom, who walked I shocked, blushing like crazy.

Nurse Puckerman: Rachel?! Oh sorry, um, I'll come back in a few, don't mind me, didn't see anything.

The Nurse rushed out, and Sebastian and Rachel looked at one another, and burst into laughter.

Sebastian: Ok, Awkward. I guess sex is on hold.

Rachel: Oh my gawd that was embarrassing. Plus she always thought I'd end up with Noah, the whole Jewish thing.

Sebastian: Its okay, to be continued.

Rachel's breakfast arrived, and Sebastian fed his princess. The other Warblers, Blaine,.and even Kurt showed up to visit. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Dr. Andrews. Sebastian was nervous considering the last time they spoke, he gave them bad news.

Dr. Andrews: Good morning Miss Berry how are we this morning?

Rachel: I am feeling much better.

Sebastian: So when is her surgery?

Dr. Andrews: Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. It seems we have had a terrible mixup. And I am so embarrassed.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Dr. Andrews: It seems like your chart was mixed up with another patient. I am so sorry to have worried you. This rarely happens.

Sebastian: Cut to the chase please. What mistake?

Dr. Andrews: Although Rachel came in with injuries was some swelling, she is just fine. The tumor report was another patient that got mixed up yesterday.

Rachel: So I don't have cancer?

Dr. Andrews: Nope. You're just fine, and.I don't see any reason why you can't go home today.

Sebastian: What the hell?! How can you mix up something like that?! Do you have any idea what you put us through?!

Rachel: Sebastian, calm down. It was an error. Just be glad they figured it out then later after surgery! I'm okay babe! I can go home!

Dr. Andrews: I am going to get your discharge papers ready,. to see you back here in a week for follow up. Again, I apologize and happy to say you're on the road to recovery. You have a great support system. Good day Miss Berry.

As the doctor left, Sebastian was still livid. The hell they put the couple through. Rachel kissed him to calm him down. Rachel is glad to go home. She wanted to see her man perform at sectionals. Blaine called Mr Shue to sign Rachel out.

Thad: Yay Rachel you get to go home!

Jeff: What are you going to do about Quinn and Santana?

Rachel: I am not sure yet. I think they should be punished, but also don't want to ruin their futures. I just don't know. I definitely want to get out of here.

Sebastian: Well let's get you dressed, and get home.

Rachel: I want to watch you perform.

Sebastian: Rachel..

Rachel: Please?

Sebastian: You need rest babe. How about someone can call you while we perform so you can hear it?

Blaine: I'll stay with you, Rachel.

Rachel: Fine... You're lucky I love you, Crabby!

Sebastian: I love you too.

Rachel: As soon as you guys leave the room I can get dressed.

Sebastian: Its not like I haven't seen before..

Rachel: Are you sure you want all the males in this room to see your gf naked?

Sebastian: Yea...nope out guys!

Rachel: Thought so.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel was ready to head home with Blaine as the Warblers headed to Dalton for Sectionals.

Sebastian: I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: Good luck, I love you too! See you guys at Regionals because the New Directions will make it there!

Sebastian and the guys rolled their eyes and headed off to compete. Rachel and Blaine headed to her house, where she went straight to bed for a nap.

A/N: Sectionals next...


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used.

Sebastian and the Warblers made it back to Dalton in time to get ready for their Sectionals. He believed they would win, and move on to face New Directions who would no doubt win theirs. Hopefully Rachel will be well enough to compete.

What a morning it had been. First dealing with Finn trying to get his girl, but to find out not only is Rachel okay but the hospital made a mistake. She isn't facing he is grateful but it also woke him up about his love for Rachel. Without a doubt, she was the one he wanted. She was his inspiration today, and the songs for set list were for her.

Thad: Hey Sebastian we need to get ready to perform. We got this!

Sebastian: Of course we do!

Nick: For Rachel.

Jeff: For us.

Sebastian: Bring it in guys. No mistakes!

The boys take their seats,.as they watch their competition..Wes showed up and agreed to call Rachel while the Warblers perform. Soon, it was time for the Warblers to take the stage. Sebastian took a deep breath, and the announcer said: From Westerville, Ohio its the Dalton Academy Warblers!

(Sebastian)

No limits, no lines are drawn  
>The whole world disappears when<br>We're alone  
>That thin white cotton dress is<br>Blowin' in the wind  
>She takes my hand and the dance begins<p>

[Chorus:] (Sebastian and Warblers)

With every move she makes  
>I'm deeper than I've been<br>Holding on and letting go  
>She just keeps givin' in<br>Takin' me higher and further  
>There she goes again givin' more than<br>She takes  
>'Cause it's more than love she makes<br>She goes all the way

(Nick)

No questions, no talking at all  
>Only the sound of our hearts as the fall<br>No matter what I need, her answer's  
>Always yes<br>I only have to dream and she does the  
>Rest<p>

[Repeat chorus twice] (Nick/Sebastian)

(Sebastian)

Ooo, ooo, ooo  
>My baby goes all the way, the way<br>She goes all the way  
>My baby goes all the way<br>Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

*Rachel was listening via speakerphone at home with Blaine. She had tears falling. Wow she loved that man. *

Sebastian: Good evening, we're the Dalton Academy Warblers, hope you enjoy the show.

"Live While We're Young"

[Sebastian:]  
>Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya<br>Come on and let me sneak you out  
>And have a celebration, a celebration<br>The music up, the window's down  
>Yeah, we'll be doing what we do<br>Just pretending that we're cool  
>And we know it too<br>Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
>Just pretending that we're cool<br>So tonight

[Sebastian with The Warblers:]  
>Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun<br>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
>And never, never, never stop for anyone<br>Tonight let's get some  
>And live while we're young<p>

[The Warblers:]  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<br>Woahhhh oh oh oh

[Sebastian:]  
>Wanna live while we're young<p>

[The Warblers:]  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>Tonight let's get some<br>And live while we're young

[Sebastian and Hunter:]  
>Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never<br>Don't over-think, just let it go  
>And if we get together, yeah, get together<br>Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh  
>Yeah, we'll be doing what we do<br>Just pretending that we're cool  
>So tonight<p>

[Sebastian with The Warblers:]  
>Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun<br>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
>And never, never, never stop for anyone<br>Tonight let's get some  
>And live while we're young<p>

[The Warblers:]  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<br>Woahhhh oh oh oh

[Sebastian:]  
>Wanna live while we're young<p>

[The Warblers:]  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>Tonight let's get some<br>And live while we're young  
>And girl, you and I,<br>We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

[Hunter:]  
>I wanna live while we're young<br>We wanna live while we're young

[Sebastian with The Warblers:]  
>Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun<br>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
>And never, never, never stop for anyone<br>Tonight let's get some  
>And live while we're young<br>Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love<br>And never, never, never stop for anyone  
>Tonight let's get some<br>And live while we're young  
>Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live<br>Come on, younnngg  
>Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live<br>While we're young  
>Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live<br>Tonight let's get some

[Sebastian:]  
>And live while we're young<p>

Rachel: Its time for Seb's solo.

Blaine: They have to win for sure. These are times I miss being a Warbler.

Rachel: Yeah but you know New Directions will go to Nationals.

Wes: Heard that Rach.

Rachel: I am so proud of Sebastian and all the guys though.

Wes: Ahhhh you're man is next.

(Sebastian)

Changed"

I came up out of the water  
>Raised my hands up to the Father<br>Gave it all to him that day  
>Felt a new wind kiss my face<br>Walked away, Eyes wide open  
>Could finally see where I was going<br>It didn't matter where I'd been  
>I'm not the same man I was then<p>

I got off track, I made mistakes  
>Back slid my way into that place where souls get lost<br>Lines get crossed  
>and the pain won't go away<br>I hit my knees, Now here I stand  
>There I was, now here I am<br>Here I am  
>Changed<p>

I got a lot of "Hey, I'm sorry"s  
>The things I've done<br>Man, that was not me  
>I wish that I could take it all back<br>I just want to tell em' that  
>Tell 'em that<p>

I got off track, I made mistakes  
>Back slid my way into that place where souls get lost<br>Lines get crossed  
>and the pain won't go away<br>I hit my knees, Now here I stand  
>There I was, now here I am<br>Here I am

I'm changed for the better  
>More smiles, less bitter<br>I'm even starting to forgive myself

I hit my knee, I'm here I stand  
>There I was, now here I am<br>Here I am, Here I am, Here I am  
>Changed<br>Yes I am  
>I'm changed for the better.<br>Thank God I'm changed.

As soon as song was over, Sebastian received a standing ovation. Sebastian wiped some tears. He has come a long way from his previous ways, and that was due to Rachel. He loved her so much.

Sebastian and Warblers joined the other show choirs onstage for results. Sebastian closed his eyes. And the 2012 show choir moving onto Regionals is...the Dalton Academy Warblers! They guys cheered. Sebastian shook hands with the other show choirs, and patted the backs of his fellow Warblers. Sebastian called Rachel afterwards.

Sebastian: We did it babe!

Rachel: See you at Regionals.

Rachel: I am so proud of you.

Sebastian: Baby I've made mistakes, but I'm changed for the better because of YOU. I love you.

Rachel: I love you too. See you soon okay?

Sebastian: Save my spot right next to you.

Rachel: Always...

Sebastian disconnected the call, and for the first time felt content and happy.

A/N: I know I rushed through Sectionals, but felt that the songs were important for this chapter. Set list:

1) She goes all the way-Rascal Flatts with Jamie Foxx watch?v=Q9ky1Z_TRF0&app=desktop

2) Live while you're young -One Direction (but glee version)

3) Changed -Rascal Flatts watch?v=lk1bstD4nY8

I hope you enjoyed. More to come. Christmas is next. Reviews please.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for the fabulous views! Hope everyone is having a great weekend. Time for Christmas time with Smytheberry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

A week has passed since the Warblers won their sectionals. New Directions had theirs as well and win, although without Rachel who was recovering from her hospital stay. Dalton and McKinley would compete at Regionals, which meant less time for Sebastian and Rachel until after competition. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the Warblers were doing a special Holiday mini-concert. Sebastian invited Rachel and a few of their friends. They had been dating a couple months now, and Sebastian has never been more happy. They were performing a few songs, and he was standing on the stage Auditorium looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Even though they had gone a while without speaking because of Finn, they have grown stronger.

Sebastian: Good evening and Happy Holidays! We're the Dalton Academy Warblers, and hope you enjoy the show.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend with a big smile, and he winked at her. He mouthed: "I love you." Rachel blew him a kiss.

Christmas is Coming

"Christmas Is Coming"

(Sebastian)  
>Oh oh Christmas is coming<br>Those elves and reindeer are running  
>And I just want you by my side<p>

Santa, is coming to town  
>And you're not gonna be around<br>This snow, is bringing me down  
>'Cause tomorrow's gonna be a big day<br>And you're worlds away

I'd give anything  
>If we'd could sing<br>Fa la la la La la la la la la la

(Jeff and Nick)

Oh oh Christmas is coming  
>Those elves and reindeer are running<br>And I just want you by my side

This year, the season is crazy  
>Snow globes, that somebody's shaken<br>That's what makes it Christmas time

(Jeff)

Presents, under the tree  
>Could never mean as much to me<br>As you here  
>hat's why I believe<br>That when I see Santa's sleigh  
>Heading this way<p>

He's gonna hear my wishes  
>And know I miss ya<br>Fa la la la La la la la la la la

(Jeff and Sebastian)

Oh oh Christmas is coming  
>Those elves and reindeer are running<br>And I just want you by my side

This year, the season is crazy  
>Snow globes, that somebody's shaken<br>That's what makes it Christmas time

*The crowd were clapping to the music, and the Warblers were having fun. Sebastian and Jeff brought a few kids onstage with them*

(Jeff)

If we could all be together  
>In crazy Christmas sweaters<br>I know that Santa hears me  
>Loud and clear<br>Don't ya hear me now

(Warblers)

Oh oh Christmas is coming  
>Those elves and reindeer are running<br>And I just want you by my side

(Sebastian)

This year, the season is crazy  
>Snow globes, that somebody's shaken<br>That's what makes it Christmas time [x2]

(Jeff)

Oh o woah  
>Oh o whoah oh<br>That's what makes it, makes it Christmas time

Sebastian: We hope everyone has a great holiday season. I'd like to slow it down. This is a song that reminds me of my special girl, Miss Rachel Berry. I love you.

"With You All The Way"

(Sebastian)  
>Girl, if ever the going got rough<br>You never  
>Were the type to think of backing down<br>So when you got more than your share

*Tears filled Rachel's eyes. Sebastian sat on the stage in front of her singing to her, with the Warblers harmonizing*

In a minute I knew your heart was in it  
>I knew that it would make you be your best<br>Put you to the test  
>But if sometimes it seems not worth the battle<br>That's when you'll see  
>You can count on me<p>

(Sebastian with Warblers)

'Cause I'm with you all the way  
>I'll never give up this dream<br>Although it may seem  
>There's no way out today (Oh, girl)<p>

Yes, I'm with you all the way  
>Whatever places love might put us through<br>Remember I'm with you  
>With you all the way<p>

(Sebastian)

When you see me  
>Your eyes say that you need me<br>But there's another feelin' they can't hide  
>And it hurts so deep inside<br>To think maybe before I'd let you down  
>Won't you hear me out now<br>Believe me somehow

'Cause I'm with you all the way  
>I'll never give up the dream<br>Although it may seem  
>There's no way out today (Oh, girl)<p>

Yes, I'm with you all the way  
>Whatever places love might put us through<br>Remember I'm with you  
>With you all the way<p>

(Sebastian)

I thought I'd never know just where to start  
>Delivering this promise from my heart<br>Holding you here in my arms  
>Has told me what to say, yeah<p>

(Sebastian with warblers)

'Cause I'm with you all the way  
>I'll never give up the dream<br>Although it may seem  
>There's no way out today (Oh, girl)<p>

(Sebastian)

Yes, I'm with you all the way  
>Whatever places love might put us through<br>Remember I'm with you  
>With you all the way<p>

Sebastian walked off the stage to pull Rachel onto the stage for final song.

Sebastian: Ladies and Gentlemen, the beautiful Rachel Berry.

Last Christmas

(Rachel)

Last christmas  
>I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)<br>But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special (special)<p>

(Sebastian)

Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance<br>But you still catch my eye  
>Tell me baby<br>Do you recognize me?  
>Well, it's been a year<br>It doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas, Christmas)  
>I wrapped it up and sent it<br>With a note saying "I love you"  
>I meant it<br>Now I know what a fool I've been  
>But if you kissed me now<br>I know you'd fool me again

(Sebastian with Warblers)

Last christmas  
>I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)<br>But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special)<p>

(Rachel)

Last christmas  
>I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day you gave it away  
>This year<br>To save me from tears (save me from tears)  
>I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special)<p>

(Warblers)

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum [x2]

(Sebastian)

A crowded room  
>Friends with tired eyes<br>I'm hiding from you  
>And your soul of ice<br>My god I thought you were  
>Someone to rely on (someone to rely on). Me?<br>I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

(Sebastian)

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A man under cover but you tore me apart (ooh ohh)<br>Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

(Rachel /Sebastian /Warblers)

Last christmas  
>I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)<br>But the very next day (very next day) you gave it away (you gave it away)  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

(Rachel /Sebastian)

Last christmas  
>I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day you (you gave me away) gave it away  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special (special)<p>

(Rachel)

Gave you my heart

Sebastian: Once again, the beautiful Miss Rachel Berry, and thank you all for coming tonight. Happy holidays! Good night.

After the concert, Rachel waited for her boyfriend off stage.

Rachel: OMG, you guys were flawless.

Rachel: But, still not good enough to beat my team at Regionals. *teasing*

Sebastian: We shall see, Miss Berry.

Rachel: I am still proud of you. And that New Edition song was beautiful.

Sebastian: I meant every word.

Rachel: So are we staying at Dalton or going to my house? We still have to decorate my tree.

Sebastian: We can do that tomorrow on Christmas Eve. Tonight its all about you and me babe. I'm too tired to drive though. So lets sleep here then drive early tomorrow morning.

Rachel: Lead the way Warbler boy.

*Rachel jumped on her boyfriend's back as he led the way back to his dorm. *

Rachel felt so blessed to have such a loving boyfriend who loved and cherished her. None of her previous boyfriends especially Finn ir Jesse gad ever fully appreciated her. Her relationship with Sebastian was going so well, and she just hopes it stays that way. She can honestly say Sebastian Smythe is the perfect man for her, her soul mate.

Sebastian got to his dorm, and set Rachel down so he could open his door. Rachel had a small smile on her face. What was that about? He thought. He opened and saw rose petals on his bed, and scented candles.

Sebastian: Did you sneak in here to do this?

Rachel: Maybe...

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Rachel. Rachel deepened the kiss.

Rachel: Why don't you take a shower while I set up your surprise?

Sebastian: What are you up to?

Rachel: You will see. Now go, you stink.

Sebastian: Love you too, Rach.

Rachel: It will be worth it (hopefully, she thought)

Sebastian kissed her once more, and left to take a shower. Rachel meanwhile got her iPod ready, changed into a sexy nightie, and laid on Seb's bed while he took his shower. 15 minutes later, Sebastian walked out of shower with towel around his waist. Rachel bit her bottom lip, and stared at the man in front of her. Oh my Barbra, he was so hot and ALL HERS.

Sebastian: Like what you see?

Rachel: Mmhmm. * playing iPod* singing to Sebastian, while dancing extremely close to him.

(Rachel)

"I Melt"

When you light those candles  
>Up there on that mantle, setting the mood<br>Well, I just lie there staring  
>Silently preparing to love on you<br>Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
>Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do<p>

(Sebastian)

[Chorus]  
>I melt every time you look at me that way<br>It never fails, anytime, any place  
>This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt<br>I melt

After the song finished, Sebastian dipped Rachel slightly placing his lips firmly on hers. Rachel was breathing slight heavily. "I want you" she whispered.

(Rachel)

Don't know how you do it  
>I love the way I lose it, every time<br>What's even better  
>Is knowing that forever you're all mine<br>The closer you get, the more my body aches  
>One little stare from you is all it takes<p>

[Repeat Chorus Twice] (Rachel /Sebastian)

(Rachel)

Every time you look at me that way  
>I melt, I melt<p>

Sebastian picked up Rachel into his arms, and carried her to the bed and they made love slowly all night long. It was going to be a very nice holiday for sure. "Merry Christmas to me", Sebastian whispered.

Rachel: I love you, Sebastian.

Sebastian: I love you too, babe. Round 2?!

Rachel wasn't about to refuse him. Haha.

A/N: I know this is kind if short. Next chapter is Christmas Eve. The set list for the mini concert was

Christmas is Coming R5

With you all the way New Edition

Last Christmas Glee cast

and I melt Rascal Flatts.

More to come...


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Christmas Eve Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used. I only own the storyline, which is an AU story. If I had control I would've made Smytheberry official.

Only 10 days til Christmas

Rachel woke up and it is Christmas Eve. Even though she doesn't celebrate because duh she is Jewish, it will be the first Christmas with a real boyfriend. She doesn't even count Jesse or Finn. Those relationships were disastrous. Waking up in her soul mate's arms was a dream. She can't believe they have lasted as long as they have. She leaned over to kiss Sebastian on the lips. Rachel true to carefully escape Sebastian's arms, but he was too quick for her.

Sebastian: *in his sexy morning voice* Good morning, where do you think you're going young hobbit?

Rachel: I need to get ready to head home. It's Christmas Eve.

Sebastian: You do realize you don't have to celebrate because of religious beliefs right?

Rachel: I want to celebrate with my boy and our friends. That's just as important. I sure as hell don't want to be alone.

Sebastian: I want to be with you, too.

Rachel: So who is coming?

*Before Sebastian could say anything, Nick and Jeff burst into room with water guns spraying the couple.

Jeff: Wake up lovers, or you will get sprayed. Right THREE!

Nick: Copy that Six.

Sebastian: *Sebastian reached under his bed, pulls his own water gun out* And three-six are Toast! *sprays them*

Nick hid behind Rachel, "You wouldn't spray your girlfriend!"

Sebastian: Says who?

Rachel: Says the woman who will deny you sex later.

Jeff and Nick: DAMN!

Sebastian: So unfair. *just as he put gun down, he was sprayed in the face*

Sebastian: What the-

Rachel: * holding Jeff's gun* but I could though.

Sebastian: You better run, Berry!

Rachel: You wouldn't dare.

Nick and Jeff: Rach, Run!

Rachel ran to the bathroom locking herself in.

Sebastian: Rachie c'mon baby I promise I won't hurt you.

Rachel: I don't believe you. Now if you will excuse me I've got to shower.

Sebastian: Need help?

Rachel: I think I can handle this.

Sebastian: Damn, I'll remember that.

Sebastian left the room, and found a few of the Warblers in the kitchen area.

Thad: Smythe!

Sebastian: Harwood!

David: So what's the plan?

Sebastian: Well, Rachel and I are headed to her house to decorate tree, open presents tomorrow, and party.

Nick: Party! We come too!

Jeff: Yes Party!

Blaine: I am in! Kurt may or may not!

Sebastian: Well get ready and then head out.

Blaine: I'm riding with you and Rachel.

Rachel walked out with hair in curls, skinny jeans, Christmas top, and natural makeup.

Rachel: Who's coming with who?

Blaine: We are going to celebrate Christmas Eve with our favorite Songstress.

Rachel: Mercedes isn't here.

Nick: We meant you, Angel.

Rachel: Then let's go. Be at my car in twenty.

Sebastian: I want a kiss first.

Blaine: No PDA.

Sebastian: Yes Coach Sylvester junior!

Rachel: I am surrounded by adorkable men!

Rachel heads to her car.

**********Twenty Minutes later**************

Rachel: C'mon men time is ticking away!

Sebastian: Miss Bossy!

Rachel: What was that, Smythe?

Sebastian: Nothing babe, I love you.

Blaine: Kiss up!

Hunter: Again, whipped!

Sebastian: Whatever! Everyone follow us in the car to Rachel's.

Blaine: I call shotgun!

Sebastian: But, Iam the boyfriend.

Blaine: I am her BFF and known her longer so *sticks tongue out*

Sebastian: Very mature Anderson.

Blaine: I can't hear you lalalalalala

Rachel: Both get in or both will be left behind.

Sebastian reluctantly got in backseat grumbling.

Thad: Awe, where is your Christmas spirit Sebby?

Nick: Don't be Crabby!

Jeff: Someone turn on Pandora.

Rachel: Boys, play nice! Don't make me turn this car around.

Blaine: Haha she told you!

Rachel: Um, Blaine, what did you put in your coffee this morning? You're hyper!

Blaine: I just love Christmas!

Sebastian: Ohhhhh Kay.

Blaine: I can't wait to light fireworks

Nick: Dude there are no fireworks!

Blaine: Then cant wait to set something on fire!

Jeff: Dude that's illegal.

Blaine: Whatever! Ohhh love this song!

*Katy Perry's Fireworks came on Pandora, Rachel turned it up. *

"Firework" (A/N: /09S97G7eviI )

(Rachel)  
>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag<br>Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
>Do you ever feel already buried deep?<br>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<br>'Cause there's a spark in you

(Sebastian)

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

(Rachel (

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

(Blaine)  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

(Rachel)

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

(Nick)  
>Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed<br>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<br>And when it's time, you'll know

(Jeff)

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

(Thad)

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

(Sebastian /Blaine)  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

(Rachel)

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

(Rachel)

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

(Sebastian)  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

(Rachel /Blaine)

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

(Rachel)  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

*The teens were having a blast, best start of Christmas Eve ever*

Two hours later, Rachel and her Warblers finally arrived to her house. Rachel invited her fellow New Directions friends as well.

Sebastian: Are you sure inviting the others was a good idea? Its not like they've been good friends to you?

Rachel: Iam tired of drama, plus Mr Shue might appreciate us getting along for once.

Sebastian: True..i just want you to be okay. I'm tired of seeing you hurt.

Blaine: If there is any drama, then we will show them the door.

Rachel: Everything will be perfect. Stop worrying so much. I love you both. My Bae and BFF.

Sebastian: Love you too. Now let's get started!

Rachel opened her door and everyone had arrived plus her team. Everyone split off into groups. Decorating the house, decorating the tree, and cooking. Rachel turned her iHome on blasting music and singing Christmas songs.

Mercedes: Why are we hanging with the competition again?

Rachel: Its funny how you once considered the competition your friends too Cedes?!

Puck: You don't have to stay Mercy. I am here to hang with my Jewish American Princess and get my alcohol on later!

Blaine: These are my best friends, too. Cant we have one day without fighting or who is competition and whose not?!

Rachel was in the kitchen with Blaine and Nick cooking. The rest of the crew were decorating the tree and singing. There was a knock on the door.

Sebastian opened the door. It was Kurt with three guests.

Sebastian: Hummel seriously?! What the hell are Frankenteen and the Double McHoes doing here?! Are you trying to ruin Rachel's holidays?

Santana: Listen wanna be Disney prince, it's none of your business. Kurt invited us.

Quinn: Its ruined anyways.

Finn: What are YOU doing here Warbler dude?

Kurt: All of you shut it! I had to bring Finn because he's my stepbrother, and the evil twins wanted to come and invited themselves. Besides its Rachel's house,not yours, Craiglist.

Sebastian: *sighed* Fine but one problem and your asses will be GONE!

Blaine gave Kurt a hug, and evil glares at the other three. The Warblers were not happy but kept mouths shut.

Thad: You know what let us get finished, and eat, then music . I wanna visit Rachel's infamous Oscar room and stage.

Blaine: Hide the alcohol.

Blaine: Hey Rachel lets sing our Christmas song!

Rachel: Okay!

Trent: Yay Blainchel duet!

"Extraordinary Merry Christmas"

(Blaine)  
>It came into my dreams last night<br>A great, big man in red and white.  
>He told me that it's gonna be<br>A special year for you and me.  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>Hold me tight and kiss me slow.

*Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, while Rachel planted a kiss on Sebastian's lips*  
>The snow is high so come inside<br>I wanna hear you say to me!

(Rachel)

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

(Rachel and Blaine)

It doesn't come as a surprise  
>Who's been naughty, who's been nice.<br>There's someone here for everyone  
>Another year has just begun.<br>Silent night, not inside  
>Slaybells ring until the light<br>Hearts explode, here we go  
>It's all like they're inside your eyes!<p>

(Rachel and Sebastian, ND/Warblers harmonizing)

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

(Blaine /Rachel)

Won't you meet me by the tree?  
>Slip away so secretly.<br>Can't you see how this could be?  
>The greatest gift of all!<br>It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
>Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry...

(Sebastian and Rachel)  
>very, very, merry, merry christmas!<br>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
>Got my halo on I know what I want<br>It's who I'm with.  
>It's an extraordinary merry christmas!<p>

(Rachel and Blaine)

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.

It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

Jeff: That was awesome! Makes me feel so Christmasy!

Nick: Aww I love you guys!

Thad: I love you more man!

Sebastian: I love you all but especially this beautiful woman!

Quinn: Aww thank you, Seb.

Sebastian: Definitely not you evil Barbie! I'm still in love with you, Rachel. *winking at Warblers and ND guys *

"I'm Still In Love With You"

(Thad with warblers)  
>(Still in love)<br>I'm still in love with you...  
>Still in love<br>Listen...

(Sebastian)

Oh what can I do girl  
>So much in love girl<br>But your friends got you thinkin'  
>And it's affecting you<br>What can I do girl  
>So in love girl<br>And I don't know what to do  
>'Cause I don't wanna lose you<p>

(David)

No what would I do without your love  
>Baby it's heaven sent from above<br>So you don't believe  
>What your friends tell you about me<p>

(Warblers and ND)

I'm still the man for you  
>And I'm still the man that's true<br>And I'm still the man who's lucky  
>And I'm still in love with you<br>It don't matter what your friends do  
>They're just jealous of me and you<br>And I'll always keep you happy  
>'Cause I'm still in love with you<br>I'm still in love

(Sam)

Time passes so fast babe  
>I wish it would last babe<br>'Cause I know in my heart  
>That my life ends and starts with you<p>

(puck)  
>And baby I know that this feeling<br>I'm feelin' just won't let me go away  
>'Cause you're the first true love I've ever known<p>

(Sebastian)

So what would I do without your love  
>Baby it's heaven sent from above<br>And I know that in my heart  
>I'm the best for you<p>

(Blaine with Warblers)

I'm still the man for you  
>And I'm still the man that's true<br>And I'm still the man who's lucky  
>And I'm still in love with you<br>It don't matter what your friends do  
>They're just jealous of me and you<br>And I'll always keep you happy  
>'Cause I'm still in love with you<p>

(Sebastian)

Oh what can I do to right this love  
>I know that it makes me happy<br>To be in love with you  
>So...<p>

(Blaine /Sebastian)

I'm still the man for you  
>And I'm still the man that's true<br>And I'm still the man who's lucky  
>And I'm still in love with you<br>It don't matter what your friends do  
>They're just jealous of me and you<br>And I'll always keep you happy  
>'Cause I'm still in love with you<p>

(Sebastian with Warblers)

No one loves you (like)  
>Like I love you<br>I still love you  
>I'm in love with you<br>I'm still the man for you baby  
>I'll always make you happy<br>I'll always be there baby  
>'Cause I'm still in love<br>I'm still in love with you

Rachel decided it was her turn to sing. She was hanging an ornament. She kissed Sebastian gently.

(Rachel)

Never knew the closing of a door  
>Could open up a heart<br>Since the day we met I needed you  
>(needed you)<br>In my life

To do and say the things that I  
>Needed to feel and hear<br>I'm just

(Rachel /Warblers)

Helplessly in love  
>(ooh)<br>Don't know what to do, I'm  
>Helplessly in love<p>

(Kurt)  
>And the love in my heart<br>Is for you

(Sebastian)

I've always been a man who took control  
>But now I'm so helpless<br>Can't find the nerve, I get emotional  
>When you're around<p>

And it's hard for me to tell you or

To show you what I feel  
>I'm just<p>

Helplessly in love  
>(helpless)<br>(ooh)  
>Don't know what to do, I'm<br>Helplessly in love

(Nick)  
>And the love in my heart<br>Is for you  
>Baby, baby<p>

(Rachel)

I just can't understand  
>No I don't understand<br>Why my feelings get so confused  
>Why I'm like that<br>Why I love you like I do

(Sebastian)

So I picked out these three words that best  
>Describe the way I feel<p>

I'm just..

(Sebastian with Warblers)

Helplessly in love  
>(ooooh)<br>Don't know what to do, I'm  
>Helplessly in love<br>(uh, oh)  
>Don't know what to do, I'm<br>Helplessly in love  
>And the love in my heart<br>Is for you

(Sebastian and Rachel)

Helplessly in love  
>(baby, baby)<br>(ooh)  
>Don't know what to do, I'm<br>Helplessly in love

(Sebastian)  
>And the love in my heart<p>

Is for you

Blaine looked outside and sees snow falling.

Blaine: Oohh its snowing any getting a little cold. Hot chocolate time.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside"

(Kurt)  
>I really can't stay<p>

(Blaine)  
>But, baby, it's cold outside<p>

(Kurt)  
>I've got to go away<p>

Blaine)  
>But, baby, it's cold outside<p>

(Kurt/Blaine)  
>This evening has been<br>Been hoping that you'd drop in  
>So very nice<br>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
>My mother will start to worry<br>Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
>My father will be pacing the floor<br>Listen to the fire place roar  
>So really I'd better scurry<br>Beautiful, please don't hurry  
>But maybe just half a drink more<br>Put some records on while I pour

(Sebastian /Rachel)

The neighbors might think  
>Baby, it's bad out there<br>Say what's in this drink?  
>No cabs to be had out there<br>I wish I knew how  
>Your eyes are like starlight now<br>To break the spell

(Rachel)  
>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<br>I ought to say no no no, sir  
>Mind if I move in closer?<p>

(Blaine)  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried<br>What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
>I really can't stay<br>Baby, don't hold out  
>Oh, but it's cold outside<p>

(Kurt)

I simply must go  
>But, baby, it's cold outside<br>The answer is "No"  
>But, baby, it's cold outside<br>This welcome has been

(Blaine)  
>How lucky that you dropped in<br>So nice and warm  
>Look out the window at that storm<p>

(Kurt)  
>My sister will be suspicious<br>Gosh your lips look delicious

(Blaine)  
>My brother will be there at the door<br>Waves upon a tropical shore  
>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious<p>

(Sebastian *kissing Rachel*)  
>Ooh your lips are delicious<br>But maybe just a cigarette more  
>Never such a blizzard before<p>

(Blaine/Kurt)

I've got to get home  
>But, baby, you'll freeze out there<br>Say, lend me a coat?  
>It's up to your knees out there<br>You've really been grand  
>I thrill when you touch my hand<br>But don't you see  
>How can you do this thing to me?<p>

(Rachel /Sebastian)  
>There's bound to be talk tomorrow<br>Think of my life-long sorrow  
>At least there will be plenty implied<p>

(Kurt)  
>If you got pneumonia and died<br>I really can't stay  
>Get over that hold out<p>

(Blaine)

Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside

Everyone: Awwww Smytheberry and Klaine!

Rachel: This is so much fun!

Finn: Boring! Lets play truth or dare!

Rachel: Finn Aaron Hudson, stop!

Santana: Oh chill out Manhands!

Sebastian: Show some respect Fake CheeriHoe!

Finn: Truth or Dare, Smythe!

Sebastian: Truth..i have nothing to hide!

Finn: We did our research, is it true you're gay?

Quinn: Does Rupaul know that?

Rachel: How dare you three! What right do you have the right prying into someone's private life?! Get your own life?!

Finn: I just want you to choose the right guy.

Quinn: I want to embarrass you.

Santana: Plus its fun.

Sebastian: First of all, I've got nothing to hide. I don't like labels..i would say I'm bisexual but I am 100 percent devoted to Rachel. She is All I want. Plus she already knows about my past and who I am now. She doesn't care. Hello her parents are gay. And Finn you will NEVER get Rachel. And you two fake bitches aren't worth it.

Rachel: I think you both need to leave, but wait I have your Christmas presents!

Sebastian: Rach, what are you doing? Why get them a gift?

Rachel: I have this Sebastian. *Rachel handed the three an envelope a piece.* go ahead open it.

Finn, Quinn, and Santana opened their envelopes.

Finn: What the hell is this a joke?!

Santana: WTF RuPaul!

Quinn: You are crazy.

Rachel: Quinn I give you the gift of my hospital bill. Santana the gift of my ambulance bill, and Finn since you slushied my outfit, that is my dry cleaning bill!

Quinn: We can't afford that!

Sebastian: Then I suggest you get J-O-B-S

Santana: Blow me Smythe!

Sebastian: Sorry I don't touch Skanky McHoes! Get a job!

Jeff: Broke ass bitches!

Rachel: Now, I suggest you leave so I can enjoy my holidays with the people I actually care about. Okay? Buhbye!

Kurt: You can't just kick them out especially Finn. What do I tell Carol and my dad? Blaine say something!

Blaine: Its Rachel's house and you brought them so that's your problem. I love you but I wont let anyone hurt my Rachel. I'll text you later.

Sebastian: As Rachel said, Buh-Bye!

As soon as the troublemakers left, Trent yelled, "Back to celebrating!"

Sebastian: Well I know its getting late, and I guess we will crash here! There is no one id rather wake up next to I Christmas morning. I have a final song for Rachel.

Won't let go

(Sebastian)

It's like a storm  
>That cuts a path<br>It breaks your will  
>It feels like that<p>

You think you're lost  
>But you're not lost on your own<br>you're not alone

(Blaine)

I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>If you can't cope<p>

(Sebastian)  
>I will dry your eyes<br>I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight<br>And I won't let go

(Puck)

It hurts my heart  
>To see you cry<br>I know it's dark  
>This part of life<br>Oh it finds us all

(Sam)  
>And we're too small<br>To stop the rain  
>Oh but when it rains<p>

(Sebastian)

I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight

(Jeff)

And I won't let you fall  
>Don't be afraid to fall<br>I'm right here to catch you

(nick)  
>I won't let you down<br>It won't get you down  
>you're gonna make it<br>Yeah I know you can make it

(Sebastian)

Cause I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<p>

(Blaine)  
>And I will dry your eyes<br>I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight<br>And I won't let go

(Sebastian)  
>Oh I'm gonna hold you<br>And I won't let go  
>Won't let you go<br>No I won't

*Sebastian sang the line with so much passion, and kissed Rachel *

Sebastian: I love you, Rachel. I won't let go.

Rachel: I love you too.

Blaine: Time to rest.

Rachel: You guys can do whatever, just make sure to clean up. And Puck, you must replace every last drop or I will hunt you down and shave your Mohawk.

Jeff and David: Damn!

Rachel: Love you guys, see you Christmas morning. Sebastian follow me!

Sebastian: Lead the way!

Thad: Get your Berry!

Sebastian: Merry Christmas to me!

Rachel grabbed his hand leading to her room.

Once inside her bedroom, Rachel locked her door.

Rachel: So Mr Smythe have you been naughty or nice?

Sebastian: Oh definitely Naughty.

Rachel: Lucky for you I'm Naughty Santa!

Sebastian: Ooh what's my punishment?

Rachel: All of me.

Sebastian picked her up, crashing their lips hungrily, throwing her on the bed,

Sebastian: As I said, merry Christmas to us!

Sebastian dominated Rachel into hours of pleasure!

Meanwhile the boys were outside Rachel's room, heading to bed.

Jeff and David: Dang!

Blaine: You all owe me $20 bucks, told you he'd get her off that many times.

Nick: Crap I need a girlfriend.

Thad: Or boyfriend.

Nick: Screw u Thad

Trent: Aww where is your holiday spirit?

Jimmy: How da is it we're being pervs listening outside their room?!

Blaine: Happy holidays boys!

Sebastian: Stop listening or I'm kickin your asses!

Warblers run to rooms: Night! Use protection!

Rachel to Sebastian: Now where were we?

Sebastian: Remind me...

Rachel kissed Sebastian.

Rachel: I love you, Sebastian Andrew Smythe.

Sebastian: I love you too, Rachel Barbra Berry. Forever.

Rachel: Merry Christmas!

Sebastian: Happy Hanukkah baby!

A/N: Wow a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Its Christmas time. More next chapter.

Firework -Lea and Warblers ( /09S97G7eviI )

in love with you-New Edition

Helplessly In love- New Edition

Extraordinary Christmas - Glee cast

Baby its cold outside -Glee

Wont let go- Rascal Flatts


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you for the awesome views! I am glad you're enjoying this story. I will continue tho story for as far as I can take it and try to keep you entertained. This chapter is Christmas for our favorite couple and friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs!

Sebastian woke up to his Warbler buddies standing over the bed. Okay that is just creepy. And no water gun on hand to use just in case an impromptu water fight were to start. His beautiful girlfriend asleep beside him.

Sebastian: Okay what time is it and why are you weirdos watching us? It is creepy. I feel like Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Angelus went evil and watching her sleep. I better not fine creepy drawings of us attached to dead fish.

Thad: What the hell are you smoking?

Jeff: Its Christmas dude!

Nick: Santa came! Santa came!

Blaine: Merry Christmas lovers and I am $300 richer , thanks guys!

Sebastian: Ahhhh shut up! You're gonna wake Rachel. I say we make breakfast then open gifts. I'm sure some of you need to spend the holidays with your families.

Blaine: All Of the other New Directions clan went home.

Sebastian: I just want to spend the day with my woman.

Thad: Well hurry your asses up, its Christmas! There better be gift receipts!

*Rachel was slowly waking up *

Rachel: Okay, why is everyone in my room perverts.

Sebastian: Except me.

Rachel: You're top perv!

Sebastian rolled over, "At least I'm on top."

Blaine: Morning Rach!

Rachel: Uh huh

Jeff: Rach isn't a morning 's just as crabby as Sebastian.

Rachel: I'll take back ALL of your gifts...

Warblers: We'll be good!

All of the warblers and Blaine hurried down the stairs, and began making breakfast. Sebastian leaned over to kiss his beautiful girl.

Sebastian: Good morning Gorgeous. Merry Christmas.

Rachel: Our first Christmas. I love you.

Sebastian: I'll show you just how much later when we're completely alone.

Rachel: Mmmmm I can't wait.

Sebastian continued kissing Rachel, making out for another 45 minutes.

Rachel and Sebastian shared shower time, and headed downstairs where the guys were getting impatient.

Jeff: About damn time, Santa came and I want to make sure Santa answered my letter. I want the Austin doll.

Nick: Better make sure it doesn't pee on ya!

Sebastian: And we're how old? You play with dolls?

Jeff: Uh no its an Action Figure!

Everyone sat down for breakfast, and then it was time for presents.

Rachel: Happy holidays guys! I love you!

Nick: Do we get a special Berry kiss?

Blaine: Not before me. He ran over to give Rachel a quick peck. " pay up guys! I told ya id be first!"

Sebastian: Actually Blainey I was first so hand over the cash!

Rachel: Thanks guys don't mind if I do *snatching the cash out of Sebastian's hand*

Nick and Blaine: Damn!

Everyone tore into their gifts. Even though Rachel doesn't celebrate she got a lot of great gifts.

Blaine: Please sing Rachel.

Rachel: With pleasure.

(Rachel)

"O Holy Night"

O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,  
>It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth.<br>Long lay the world in sin and error pining,  
>'Til He appear'd and the soul felt its worth.<br>A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.<p>

*Sebastian was mesmerized by Rachel's voice, as always*

Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices!  
>O night divine, O night when Christ was born;<br>O night divine, O night, O night Divine.

Truly He taught us to love one another;  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace.<br>Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother;  
>And in His name all oppression shall cease.<br>Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
>Let all within us praise His holy name.<p>

(Rachel with Warblers harmonizing)

Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices!  
>O night divine, O night when Christ was born;<br>O night divine, O night, O night Divine.

Blaine: I got chills. Amazing always.

Rachel: Thank you, Blainey. I love you.

Blaine: Love you too.

Sebastian: Love you more.

Rachel: Plenty of Berry love to share!

Sebastian: I don't share that!

Rachel: Haha I love it when you pout. So cute!

Sebastian: You're so cute when you tell me I'm so cute.

Blaine: *gag* getting a tooth ache you're too wickedly sweet. Please stop.

(Sebastian)

I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents under the tree<p>

(Blaine)

Christmas eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<p>

(Rachel)

I'll be home, I'll be home  
>If only in my dreams<br>I'll be home, I'll be home  
>If only in my dreams<p>

(Sebastian)

I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
>Even more than I usually do<br>And although I know it's a long road back  
>I promise you<p>

(Blaine)

I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents under the tree<p>

(Rachel /Sebastian)

Christmas eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<p>

(Blaine /Rachel)

I'll be home, I'll be home  
>If only in my dreams<p>

Jeff: Awww merry Christmas everybody!

Thad: I think its time we left the love birds alone. Merry Christmas Smytheberry!

Soon the house was almost empty. All that was left was Sebastian and Rachel.

Sebastian: Alone at last. I have your gift.

Rachel: I got what I want for Christmas. You are all I need.

Sebastian: Well...i guess you don't want THIS. * Sebastian handed Rachel a gift bag with two boxes inside. *

Rachel: Seb...

Sebastian: Just open it..

Rachel opened the first box and it was a beautiful diamond necklace. And the second was a diamond ring, princess cut.

Rachel looked up to find Sebastian on his knees, holding her hand.

Sebastian: Rachel, from the first day I met you, I knew you were going to be special to me. I cant imagine life without you. Will you please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?

Rachel: Omg I don't know what to say.

Sebastian: I'm hoping its a yes...

Rachel: What about New York?

Sebastian: We will conquer together.

Rachel: I love you, Sebastian. Yes I will Marr you. You're the love of my life.

Sebastian: You're mine. I love you.

Rachel kissed him. Then began to sing..

(Rachel)

"My Only Wish This Year" (Britney Spears)

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
>Couples holding hands, places to go<br>Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Santa can you hear me  
>I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss<br>I sent it off  
>It just said this<br>I know exactly what I want this year.  
>Santa can you hear me.<br>I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
>I want someone to love me someone to hold me.<br>Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
>I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing<br>Tell me my true love is near  
>He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here.  
>Santa thats my only wish this year.<br>oohhh ohh yeah  
>Christmas Eve I just can't sleep<br>Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
>Cause I heard that your coming to town<p>

Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
>Really hope that your on your way<br>With something special for me in your sleigh  
>Ohh please make my wish come true<br>Santa can you hear me  
>I want my baby (baby)<br>I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
>Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe<p>

Santa can you hear me  
>I have been so good this year<br>And all I want is one thing  
>Tell me my true love is near<br>He's all I want just for me  
>Underneath my christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
>I hope my letter reaches you in time<br>Bring me love can call all mine  
>(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.<p>

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
>He's all want and a big red bow<br>Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
>I have been so good this year<br>And all i want is one thing  
>Tell me my true love is near<br>He's all I want. just for me  
>Underneath my christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
>Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa<br>Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
>Oh I'll be waiting here<br>Santa thats my only wish this year.

Sebastian: Lets say we finish Christmas in bed. What do you say the future Mrs. Smythe.

Rachel: Lead the way Mr Smythe

Rachel and Sebastian: Best Christmas ever!

Sebastian picked Rachel up bridal style and finished what he started the night before.

Sebastian: Merry Christmas to us.

Hours later, Sebastian and Rachel were spent, and just about to go for another round. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the front door opened and whispers coming up the stairs.

? shhh I think Rachel is asleep.

?Why are there sounds coming from her bedroom?

? Well lets check...

*The pair open Rachel's door and were shocked to find Rachel not alone.

?: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Rachel pulled away and eyes wide open, "Daddies what are you doing home so early?"

Sebastian: Oh crap I'm dead...

Sebastian: Merry Christmas Mr. And Mr. Berry...

Rachel: We are both dead..

Leroy and Hiram Berry stood at Rachel's bedroom door in shock. It was gonna be a long night.

A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't make sense. I'll make it up to you next chapter. Promise. Love you all.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: First of all, I want to sincerely thank you all for following this story! Over 100 reads! And also I apologize that the last chapter wasn't the best, but I am going to do my best to make the rest of the story better. I will admit I was exhausted from chasing my 2 yr old yesterday. Anyways, again thank you for sticking with me and the story.

OMG who saw the new promo for Glee Season 6 finale?! Lea is going to sing "Let it go" from Frozen. I honestly would love to see Idina Menzel and Jonathan Groff show up for that. And Blaine back with the Warblers in a Warbler blazer?! Yea baby. Looks like new Warblers, but hope the old Warblers make an appearance. Looks like there is a female warbler too. So excited. Jan 9th two hour premiere.

Onto our story, and Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs.

Hiram Berry was shocked to see his precious daughter, Rachel, in bed with a man, naked, and doesn't look like Finn Hudson, but that was beside the point. Leroy looked just as shocked and angry as he glared at Rachel, who was holding a sheet over herself, and the man beside her who looked scared and confused.

Rachel: Daddies what are you doing home? Have a good trip?

Hiram: Rachel Barbra Berry! What in all thats holy are you doing?! In bed...naked...and with a boy?! We trusted you.

Rachel: Wait, I'm sorry, you trusted me?! I trusted my fathers to be there for me when I needed them while I laid in a hospital bed beaten and thought I had a cancer scare by my dads werentoo busy to drop everything to come home!

Leroy: Rachel, we are your parents, you will speak to us with respect. Now who is this gentleman beside you and what else don't we know.

Hiram: Who cares who he is! He needs to leave. Young man if you don't mind get your clothes on. This is private.

Rachel: No daddy, he doesn't need to leave. I am now 18, and I'm pretty much raising myself. You know who this is, this is Sebastian, the boy I've been dating and who has taken care of me. And...*Rachel glanced at Sebastian who nodded* Sebastian is my fiancé.

Leroy: Excuse me, your FIANCÉ?!

Rachel: He just asked me for Christmas and I accepted.

Hiram: And New York? Broadway?

Sebastian: I'll be with her every step of the way. I apologize Mr and Mr Berry, I know this was a shock but honestly we didn't expect you home. And I have been by Rachel's side this whole time. I tried to contact you but you're busy traveling the world instead of being here when your only daughter has gone through hell. I refuse to allow it anymore. We both are 18 now. Iam not saying we will get married right away, but eventually I plan to spend the rest of my life with your daughter.

Rachel maybe its best if i leave, so you can spend time with your fathers. Its the holidays.

Rachel: Sebastian, no..

Sebastian:*gently kissing her* it's okay babe. I'll be back. Can't get rid of me that easy.

Sebastian went into the bathroom to get dressed. As he finished, he walked past Rachel who looked down as her fathers glared at her. He felt bad about leaving her, but now was not the time to argue further although he was disappointed. Of all times for her dads to re-appear. He mouthed to Rachel "I love you." Rachel nodded, but had tears in her eyes. He left her house, and then realized that he left his car back at Dalton. "Well Crap what do I do now?" Sebastian thought.

Rachel had never felt more embarrassed and anger towards her fathers. She loves her dads, but also upset because they always left her behind for careers and travel. Maybe she shouldn't have sex in her house, but she wasn't expecting Hiram and Leroy Berry to return so soon.

Leroy: So Rachel anything else you want to tell us?

Rachel: No that is all. I don't have cancer. I am completely and truly in love with Sebastian. He loves me equally. He is not like the others. He has been by my side. He's my hero. And yes he proposed. He proposed because he loves me. He has never asked me to give up my dreams.

Hiram: We will talk about this later. We actually just came home to get a change of clothes, and then we have a flight to catch to Paris.

Rachel: OMG! You're leaving..AGAIN?! You chase my fiancé out of here and just leave?! Why am I not surprised?

Leroy: Watch your tone young lady! And you're not getting married?!

Rachel: I am eighteen dad. Daddy why do you both always leave me?!

Hiram: Rachel we love you. Everything we have done is for you. Don't be ungrateful.

Rachel: Whatever. And I hope Sebastian is still here because he left his car back at Dalton!

Leroy: A Dalton boy? Your competition? Wow maybe he IS better than that Hudson boy.

Hiram: We love you, Rachel. We will be back in a few months. Stay out of trouble, and although too late, use protection please.

Rachel: OMG daddy we're so NOT talking about my sex life.

Leroy: Never thought we would have to talk about that. At least not to you're 35 years old.

Rachel: Dad! *blushing* I love you both, and I am sorry.

Leroy and Hiram: We love you,too Pumpkin.

Rachel ran to hug her fathers. Soon after Rachel's dads got their change of clothes and left for their trip. Sebastian was gone, so that left Rachel alone. Sebastian messaged Rachel that Thad came and took him back to Dalton. And he loves her. Rachel texted back that she loves him too. She went back to sleep touching her ring. She started to sing a tune she may use for her Audition for NYADA.

(Rachel)

I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman"

I used to think  
>I had the answers to everything,<br>But now I know  
>Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...<br>Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
>That's when I realize...<p>

*Looking at her photos on the walls*

[Chorus:]  
>I'm not a girl,<br>Not yet a woman.  
>All I need is time,<br>A moment that is mine,  
>While I'm in between.<p>

*Staring at photos of herself with her dads. She's not the naive young girl anymore. She wished they realized that she's older, but needs her fathers too *

[Verse 2]  
>I'm not a girl,<br>There is no need to protect me.  
>It's time that I<br>Learn to face up to this on my own.  
>I've seen so much more than you know now,<br>So don't tell me to shut my eyes.

[Chorus]

*Rachel has grown since she's met Sebastian. She's on her way to New York and found her soul mate, but will always be a daddys girl, too. Her most important men in her life, her fathers and Sebastian. Well Blaine and Kurt too. Haha

I'm not a girl,  
>But if you look at me closely,<br>You will see it in my eyes.  
>This girl will always find<br>Her way.

I'm not a girl  
>(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).<br>Not Yet a woman  
>(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).<br>All I need is time (All I need),  
>A moment that is mine (That is mine),<br>While I'm in between.

I'm not a girl  
>Not yet a woman (not now)<br>All I need is time (All I need),  
>A moment that is mine,<br>While I'm in between.

I'm not a girl,  
>Not yet a woman.<p>

"I'm caught in between," Rachel thought. Growing up sucks.

Suddenly phone rings. Its Blaine...

Sebastian meanwhile was in Thad's car headed back to Dalton.

Sebastian: Hey Dude thanks for coming!

Thad: What happened Seb? Last thing I remembered was you buried inside of Rachel?

Sebastian: Interrupted by girlfriend's dads walking in her room catching us.

Thad: Wait I thought that they were gone?

Sebastian: So did we. I left before anymore awkwardness. Poor Rachel. She did defend herself and us, though.

Thad began laughing. Sebastian glared at him.

Sebastian: What could possibly be funny?

Thad: Sorry dude, but awkward getting caught by not just one dad, but two.

Sebastian: Plus, Rachel and I are engaged.

Thad: Say who? How? Wtf?!

Sebastian: Yep surprised I'm engaged to Rachel. Proposed on Christmas Day.

Thad: Mr. Rachel Berry huh? Blaine is gonna kill you ya know?

Sebastian: Huh if anything she will be Mrs. Sebastian Smythe.

Thad: Just make Smytheberry official.

Jeff and Nick: Damn!

Sebastian: Where the hell did you two buffoons come from? How long you been here?

Jeff: The whole time...

Nick: Lover boy... Blaine will kill you because he's on speaker.

Blaine: Sebastian Smythe you are DEAD! RACHEL is not getting married until she's 50!

Sebastian: I'll marry her at fifty then.

Jeff: Ewwwww

Sebastian: Shut it!

Blaine: Her daddies will kill you before you get to the altar.

Thad: Unless you're afraid of losing our bet Blaine?!Blaine thinks you have no chance in hell with Rachel.

Sebastian: You all need a life. Plus you're all rich boys you don't need money.

Nick: We're men. That's the truth.

Sebastian: Some of us are.

"The Truth About Men" (A/N: /GnCMveymclA

(Thad)  
>We don't like to go out shopping,<br>We don't care whats on sale,  
>We just wanna sit with a bag full of chips<br>Watchin the NFL

(Nick)

When you come over at half time  
>And say does this dress fit to tight<br>We just look you in the eye with a big fat lie  
>And say uh uh it looks just right<p>

(All)

Well thats the truth about men  
>Thats the truth about us<br>We like to hunt, and golf on our days off  
>And scratch and spit and cuss<p>

(Nick)  
>And no matter what line we hand you<br>When we come draggin in  
>We ain't wrong we ain't sorry and it's<br>Probably gonna happen again

(Blaine)

We hate watchin steel magnolias  
>We like rambo and die hard 4<p>

(Thad)  
>Jump up and down like fools<br>When we see the new tools  
>At the home depot store<p>

(Jeff)  
>We don't really wanna take you to dinner<br>At some fancy resturaunt

(Sebastian)  
>The only reason we do is cause<br>We know it leads too the one thing  
>That we all want<p>

(Sebastian and Blaine)

Well thats the truth about men  
>Thats the truth about guys<br>We'd rather pick guitars and work on cars  
>Then work on the problems in our lives<p>

(Blaine)  
>And tho we might say it to you every now and then<br>We ain't wrong we ain't sorry and it's  
>Probably gonna happen again<p>

(Jeff)

Well if you wanna know what we're all thinkin  
>It's nothing to complex<br>It's just some thing cold for drinkin

(Jeff and Nick)  
>And a whole lot of S.E.X<br>Well thats the truth about men  
>Thats the truth about us<br>We like to hunt, and golf and drive around lost

(Blaine)

And scratch and spit and a whole lot of other disgusting stuff  
>And no matter what line we give you<br>When we come crawlin in  
>We ain't wrong we ain't sorry and it's<br>Probably gonna happen again

(Sebastian)  
>We ain't wrong we ain't sorry and it's<br>probably gonna happen sure it's gonna happen  
>You know it's gonna happen again<p>

(Thad and Blaine)

And thats the truth about men

The guys all laughed. Sebastian was still determined to marry Rachel one day. Thankfully Rachel wasn't in the car during that impromptu sing a long. He would never hear the end of it. That's the truth about Rachel Berry. Yea he's whipped, don't judge, Sebastian thought.

The boys finally made it back to Dalton, and he was glad to be back in the privacy of his room. He heard from his parents, but they were off in Paris. He had days when he missed Paris, but that was before Rachel. He missed her, damn dads. But, he better play nice since they will be his future inlaws. Maybe it is time for bed. Sebastian left a video message for Rachel, his fiancee. Damn he loved the sound of that.

Rachel...i love you, and I am happy we will share the rest of our lives with each other. Happy holidays and always remember I am lost in love with you.

"Lost In Love"

(Sebastian)

Would you love me  
>When nights are cold<br>Would you love me  
>When I grow old<br>Would you care  
>Baby it's not easy<br>Take me by surprise  
>And say you're there<p>

Would you love me  
>Give me one more chance<br>Would you love me  
>Try and understand<br>Would you share a life  
>That is music<br>Show me in your eyes  
>That you'll stay with me tonight<p>

I'm lost in love  
>I can't live without you<br>I'm lost in love,  
>All my dreams around you<br>And I'm lost in love  
>And it's true<br>I can't live without you  
>Oh, no<p>

Would you love me  
>When I'm in doubt<br>Would you love me  
>Just to be around<br>Would you share my  
>Life that is music<br>Take me in your arms  
>And sing my melody<p>

I'm lost in love  
>I can't live without you<br>I'm lost in love,  
>All my dreams around you<br>And I'm lost in love  
>And it's true<br>I can't live without you  
>Oh, no<p>

And I'm lost in love  
>Say you really want me<br>Love is a passion  
>Just can't hide<br>And I'm lost in love  
>Time and again and it<br>Hurts me

You'll be my reason  
>For starting again, again<p>

I'm lost in love  
>I can't live without you<br>I'm lost in love  
>And all my dreams around you<br>I'm lost in love  
>I can't live without you<br>I'm lost in love  
>Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby<br>I'm lost in love  
>Baby I can't live without you<p>

I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. Good night.

Just as he was about to log off, his phone rang.

Sebastian: Hello?

Rachel: Hi baby.

Sebastian: How bad was it when I left?

Rachel: It was bad, but they're gone again.

Sebastian: What do you mean gone?

Rachel: They left for Paris.

Sebastian: I left for nothing?! Wouldn't it be strange if our parents met in Paris? Haha

Rachel: Eww just no

Sebastian: Well I guess I'll head back in the morning. Too tired to move no matter how badly I want you.

Rachel: Awww you know you miss my sexy body that's yours forever once we're legally married.

Sebastian: You would make me wait?

Rachel: Maybe.

Sebastian: You couldn't last that long baby.

Rachel: a bet?

Sebastian: No bet.

Rachel: Wimp.

Sebastian: Prude.

Rachel: Looks like someone wont be getting any.

Sebastian: Sorry baby..i love you.

Rachel: I thought so. Hunter is right, you're whipped.

Sebastian: Whatever. Hunter still needs someone to blow his whistle. Its bad enough he is singing about it. Haha

Hunter: Heard that!

Sebastian: You were meant to..now get the Fuck away from my door perverts!

Rachel: Shouldn't have left.

Sebastian: I miss you baby, sing me a lullaby.

Jeff and the guys run into the room.

Sebastian: What in the actual hell are you all doing?

Nick: Free impromptu Rachel performance. Now shush! My future mistress is singing.

Sebastian smacked him in the head.

Rachel: This is for You, Sebastian. But, it's okay. I love to perform for an audience except in the bedroom perverts.

"You're Mine"

(Rachel)  
>You were insecure but I was so sure<br>But I wanted you  
>Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl<br>But I wanted you  
>So I told you so, wanted you to know<br>We've just one life to live

And I told you all my dreams and fears  
>And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears<br>And you said those three words I'd been waiting for  
>You became a part of me, yeah<p>

(Sebastian)

You're mine, for life  
>And I'll be by your side<br>We are entwined  
>You're mine, for life,<br>Hold me until we die,  
>I'm yours and you are mine<p>

(Rachel/Sebastian)

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
>You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)<br>I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
>You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)<p>

(Rachel)

Now I'm so happy you found a place for me  
>Boy you wanted me<br>Some security and two heartbeats  
>Boy you wanted me<br>Then you told me so, wanted me to know  
>You let the past go<p>

(Sebastian)

And I told you all my dreams and fears  
>And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears<br>And you said those three words I'd been waiting for  
>You became a part of me, yeah<p>

(Rachel)

You're mine, for life  
>And I'll be by your side<br>We are entwined  
>You're mine, for life,<br>Hold me until we die,  
>I'm yours and you are mine<p>

(Rachel /Sebastian)

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
>You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)<br>I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
>You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)<p>

(Rachel)

I'm yours, you're mine,  
>I'm yours, you're mine<p>

Rachel: I love you, Sebastian Smythe. You're mine.

Sebastian: I love you, Rachel Berry. For life.

Rachel: By the way fellas?

Sebastian: Yes?

Rachel: I know the truth about men. I love you.

Jeff and Nick: Damn! How'd you know?

Rachel:Blaine forgot he had me on conference call. Good night little boys!

All of the Warblers: Night Rachel!

Sebastian: gawd I love that woman.

A/N: I hope that made up for last chapter. More on the way.

Songs: I'm not a girl(not yet a woman)-Britney Spears

The truth about men- Tracy Byrd & friends

Lost in love-New Edition

You're mine-Lea Michele (RIP Cory Monteith)


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Good evening! I'm back for another installment of The Perfect You. I appreciate all of the reads and reviews. I am gonna fast forward just a tad to move story a long a bit. I have a vision for my story, its just a matter of getting there. I am doing my best to include romance, drama, and some angst. This is an AU story so characters may seem a little OCC. For instance, Blaine, if you have ever seen Darren and how adorkable he can be at times, well that is my image of Blaine. How he was pre-McKinley with his friends. And a sarcastic,but gentler Sebastian. And trying to bring back a sassy Rachel.

By the way, did anyone watch Disney on Broadway? Darren was amazing. He needs to be back on Broadway, preferably as Aladdin, and with Lea. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs.

The holidays have come and gone in a flash. The year is 2012 and senior year is speeding up. It was time for Sebastian and Rachel to concentrate on their studies, Regionals were approaching, along with Valentine's Day, prom, NYADA audition for Rachel in May, and preparing for New York. It also meant that the happy couple haven't been able to spend as much time together as before. January was almost over, and Valentine's Day and Regionals were approaching quickly. Since both were captains of the Glee clubs, their spare time was devoted to rehearsals and no hooking up with competition until afterwards.

Rachel was happy Sebastian was in her life, but sometimes wondered if he was getting bored. Rachel tried texting,emailing, skyping, and every other form of communication to stay I touch. And did date, she noticed that Sebastian couldn't wait to get away from her rather then eager to get her into bed, unlike before. Maybe she was being paranoid. Rachel did notice whenever he came to McKinley to pick her up or hung out at Dalton, other girls (and guys) had their eyes on her man. Face it, Sebastian was GORGEOUS..And it amazes her that he chose ordinary Rachel, Jewish girl with the big Broadway dreams and big nose. He could do so much better.

Rachel walked into Glee choir room, and sat down Los in thought. She barely noticed when Kurt and Blaine walk into the room. Rachel hid her engagement ring on a necklace hidden. The last thing she needed was a lecture, especially from Kurt. Blaine was the only one at McKinley who knew she was engaged.

Blaine: So Rachie, how is engaged life? You do realize its not happening until you're 50 years old! Or I kill Sebastian, whatever comes first.

Rachel: Awww you know you wouldn't hurt a fly. Plus you're too sweet.

Blaine: Fight club...

Rachel: That must NOT be mentioned, Channing Tatum junior.

Kurt: Rachel you seem down, what's wrong? Do we need to hurt Craigslist?

Rachel: Am I boring?

Blaine: No.

Kurt: Yes.

Blaine: Don't listen to him. Why would you think you're boring?

Rachel: I just think maybe Sebastian is getting bored of me. Maybe I need a makeover.

Kurt: Oh my gaga, never thought Rachel Berry would request a makeover.

Rachel: I don't know Kurt, I still remember the last makeover you gave me, and Finn called me a sad clown hooker.

Blaine: Rach, I thought you were finally accepting how awesome you are. What happened to the Sassy Rachel over the holidays? You know all the Warblers love you, and every guy who is straight wants you. Hell you had me question my sexuality.

Rachel: You know my relationships never last, and I have moments of insecurity. Sue me.

Blaine: Rach, you're gorgeous. Sebastian loves you the way you Sebastian was here he would spank you.

Puck: Oh my hot Jewish American Princess may like That too much, Blainers.

Rachel:But, I am 18 years old now, and heading to New York. I need to spice it up. And of course you would say that Blaine, I heard all about "The Truth About Men" remember? Here is what I think about MEN. Tina and Mercedes join me please.

Men(A/N: Forrester Sisters)

(Mercedes)

They buy you dinner, open your door  
>Other then that, what are they good for?<br>Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men  
>They all want a girl just like the girl<br>That married dear old dad they make me so mad

(Tina)

Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men  
>Well, you can't beat 'em up 'cause they're bigger then you<br>You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em  
>Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men<p>

(Rachel)

They love their toys they make their noise  
>They're nothing but a bunch of overgrown boys<br>Men! I'm talking 'bout men  
>If you give 'em what they want, they never fall in love<br>Don't give 'em nothin' they can't get enough

(Mercedes)

Men! I'm talking 'bout men  
>Well, you can't beat 'em up 'cause they're bigger then you<br>You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em  
>Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men<p>

(Rachel)

In the beginning they always aim to please  
>They serve a purpose they fill a need<br>They ensure survival of the species  
>They take you for a ride, run of gas<br>Most of the time they're a pain in the a-a yeah, yeah

(Mercedes)

Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men  
>Well, you can't beat 'em up 'cause they're bigger then you<br>You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em  
>Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men<p>

(Rachel)

Silver tongue devils  
>Well, they're lying through their teeth<p>

(Tina /Mercedes /Rachel)  
>Saying anything<br>Just to sweep you off your feet  
>Ooh yeah, men! talkin' 'bout men<br>Mere mortal men

Rachel smirked, and Blaine's mouth dropped.

Blaine: Hey I take offense to that.

Rachel: Awe Blainey Bear you know I still love you.

Blaine: So makeover? When?

Rachel: ASAP but I will surprise Sebastian.

Kurt: We will commence after school today. Yay! This is gonna be fun.

Rachel: Yea...fun.

After school Rachel hit the mall with Kurt and Blaine in tow. She had already made plans to meet Sebastian tonight at her Dalton. Kurt dragged her to Wet Seal and a salon. When they were done, Rachel had a very short skater skirt on, lacy crop top, heels, hair in a cascade of curls, smoky eyes, dark lipstick, and skin glowed. Rachel thought she looked good but not completely herself. Kurt was thrilled because he wouldn't have to look at her animal sweaters and leg warmers anymore.

Blaine just looked at her with a sad look.

Kurt: Blaine what's wrong? She looks great.

Blaine: She does, by its not Rachel. You always want to change her Kurt. You're her best friend, you're supposed to accept her for the way she is. I'm sorry Rachel, you always look beautiful, but just want to see the Real you and not someone you're not. Sebastian doesn't like plastic.

Rachel: I am doing this to secure my relationship and spice it up. But, thank you Blaine AND Kurt. Now time for me to he's to Dalton for phase #2.

Blaine: What's phase 2?

Rachel: Spicing it up a bit.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, just be careful."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine you worry too much."

Rachel hugged her Best friends and headed off towards Dalton in her car.

Sebastian was going to love the new and improved Rachel Berry.

Meanwhile back at Dalton...

Sebastian was in the Warblers room taking a break from rehearsals, and responding to one of Rachel's texts. He really missed his fiancée. He hasn't had much of a chance of seeing her due to school, Warblers rehearsals and his busy. He couldn't wait to see her and hold her in his arms. She hasn't been acting like herself lately. He hoped she wasn't bored with him.

Thad: So dude our we playing COD tonight?

Sebastian: Date night with Rachel.

Thad: Awww spending time with your wifey planning the wedding? I'll plan the bachelor party!

Nick: Who says you're planning the bachelor party? Jeff, Blaine and I will. Kurt too.

Sebastian: Oh hell to the No! He will turn it into a tacky Magic Mike bachelor party.

Thad: I'm the planner because Iam the best man.

Sebastian: We're not getting married...yet.

He suddenly got a text.

Babe, I am here waiting for you 3 Rach

Sebastian smiled. "Speaking of my lovely fiancée, she has arrived. "

Thad: Tell her to come here. We want to see our Berry too.

Sebastian texted her: Come to Warblers room. 3

About five minutes later, the door opened and all eyes were on the petite brunette and jaws dropped.

Nick: Um, hi, Rachel,um, wow you look-

Jeff: Breathtaking

Thad: Lovely.

Jimmy: Sexy as hell.

Nick: Supersonic.

Jeff: Seriously? Supersonic? No wonder you're single.

Nick: Shut it, so are you.

Rachel: Hey guys! Where is Sebastian?

Sebastian just stood frozen. Rachel looked amazing, by it didn't seem quite like HIS Rachel. Something seemed off. He loved the makeover, but well, I seemed like something Barbie or Santana would wear. Plus he didn't like how the other guys were leering at her as if ready to eat her.

Sebastian: Hey baby! Wow you look amazing! You seem different are you okay?

Rachel: I am doing amazing, and feel amazing. Its a new year and a new look but still me. Don't you like it?

Sebastian: I do love it babe. I love you just the way you are. We are just finishing up. Did you want to take a walk near the lake?

Rachel: Perfect.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Rachel, leaning forward to capture a kiss.

Rachel: Mmm I've missed that.

Sebastian: There will be more.

Rachel: Counting on it. Hurry so we can leave.

Sebastian: Are you in a hurry to jump my bones?

Rachel: No comment.

Sebastian shook his head slightly and frowned. Something seemed off with Rachel, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

A half hour later, Sebastian was done with Warblers rehearsal, shower and changed. He took Rachel's hand as they walked to the nearby lake on campus. The sun was setting. Rachel seemed a little more clingy and touch N grab tonight.

Sebastian: Babe, are you okay?

Rachel: Yes why wouldn't I be?

Sebastian: I don't know, you don't seem like yourself. Like the clothes, appearance and attitude?

Rachel: What is wrong with the way I am? Don't you want me?

Sebastian: Of course I do. But the makeup and clothes seem a bit too much.

Rachel: I can never please you. I am sorry I'm boring you. * she turned to walk away, but Sebastian spun her around *

Sebastian: What are you talking about? I always want you. I love you. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have proposed to you.

Rachel: You act like you're bored with me. I feel like Iam always competing with your attention..we have barely seen each other, Valentine's day is coming up, you've barely touched me unlike before. Am I enough for you?

Sebastian: Rachel...don't EVER doubt how I feel for you.

Rachel: You used to kiss me all the time..but now not so much. *Rachel leaned in and kissed him forcefully, trying to straddle his waist while he held her up. Sebastian deepened the kiss but then noticed how aggressive she was acting.

Sebastian: Whoa babe what's got into you?

Rachel stood back, and realized how she was acting." omg I don't know what's wrong with me. Iam sorry. It was dumb to would want me. Maybe I should go home."

Sebastian shook his head. "Baby,you're so perfect. I love you exactly how you are. I always want you. I want to be the man YOU deserve. I always want you. You don't need to make any changes. I am crazy for u.

"Not Alone" (A/N: Darren Criss)

(Sebastian)

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<p>

*Sebastian caressed her face, wiping Rachel's tears*

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>'Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Everytime I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me...<br>And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone  
>'Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons  
>But I don't need 'em<br>All I need is to look in your eyes  
>And I realize...<p>

Baby, I'm not alone  
>'Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through...

*Sebastian sang each line with emotion and passion. Rachel was his soul mate. He needed to make her see just how much he truly wanted her and loved her. He was definitely spoiling her for Valentines Day, Regionals or not, Rachel and their relationship meant too much. *

Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
>Can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need  
>To make it through...<p>

Sebastian: I love you Rachel Berry so much. And you're here with me. Lets head back to my dorm so I can show you just how much.

Rachel: I love you. Our love is all we need. Lead the way. Take me to bed...or lose me forever. Haha.

Sebastian: Oh you'll be begging for me in a second. *he carried her to his dorm room. As he opened it, Rachel smirked. "Promise?

Sebastian passionately kissed her. Humming a tune.

"Crazy 4 U" (A/N: R5)

(Sebastian)

I played it safe  
>I kept my foot up on the brake<br>I never really took a chance in life  
>And didn't live for today.<p>

Oh girl, and then I met you  
>Opened my eyes to something new.<br>You know you set me free like no one else  
>And got me actin' a fool.<p>

(Sebastian)

Don't you know changed my life,  
>Girl cause now I'm livin'<br>And it feels so right, yeah

(Both)

[Chorus:]  
>You got my heart beat pumpin'<br>And its going insane  
>You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa<br>And that's why...  
>I'm crazy its true<br>Crazy 4 U  
>You got me base jump livin'<br>And I can't look down  
>You know you short circuit my brain<br>I can't lie...  
>I'm crazy its true<br>Crazy 4 U

(Sebastian)

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
>Or sneaking out up on the roof<br>You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
>That's what I love about you<p>

Don't you know you changed my life,  
>Girl, cause now I'm livin'<br>And it feels so right, yeah

[Chorus]

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
>And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)<p>

Don't you know you changed my life  
>Girl cause now I'm living<br>And it feels so right, yeah...

[Chorus]

Sebastian: Mmm crazy for you, the real you baby.

Rachel: Show me..

Sebastian: Thought you'd never ask, pretty girl.

they fiercely kissed and fell on the bed showing the other every passion, need and want.

Rachel: I guess its good to be me.

Sebastian: Definitely not complaining. I just want to take care of you, put u on a pedestal. You're irreplaceable.

Rachel: But I am.

Sebastian: Never. You're mine. I am yours. Forever.

Rachel: Forever. Hold me as I fall asleep in your arms.

Sebastian: Good night love.

A/N: More Smytheberry to come. Good night 3


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Welcome Back! Its a week before Regionals,.which lands on Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics used.

Regionals were in one week, and its been two weeks since Rachel has spent time with Sebastian. Regionals is also on the same day as Valentine's Day. Mr. Shue actually tried to ban Rachel from seeing Sebastian until after the competition. Didn't want a repeat of Jesse St. James fiasco. Like can they ever let her forget that or him? How did they expect her to move forward when they keep throwing the past in her face? Get over it already. Plus wasn't it FINN "Mr Goldenboy" that contributed to them losing Nationals?! But, they don't throw it in his face. Geez. As much as Rachel loved Sebastian, they must win Regionals. Nationals is a must.

Rachel was sitting in the choir room when Finn showed up.

Finn: Hey Rachel, just the person I needed to talk to.

Quinn: Are you bored that you want to have a conversation with ManHands?

Rachel: Well if it isn't King and Queen Bitches in Charge.

Blaine: *smirked* Rachel, I love you.

Rachel: I love you too, Blainey.

Finn: Seriously Rachel, get over yourself. I needed to talk to you about Regionals. I think we should duet.

Rachel: I don't think so. I don't want a repeat of Nationals. Plus it gets boring. If I duet with anyone,I choose Blaine.

Blaine: I'm in. I've always wanted to do a duet with Rachel since I transferred here.

Finn: But, I'm lead.

Rachel: That was before we had other talent. Blaine, I'd love to do a duet.

Blaine: Yay! Actually there is a song I wanted to try out. Can you see me on Broadway as Aladdin?

Mr. Shue walked into the room. "Okay everyone its time to choose our set list for Regionals in a week. And Blaine, you said you wanted to share?"

Blaine: Yes please.

Mr. Shue: Your stage awaits Blaine.

Blaine: Thank you Mr..Shue. This is called "Proud if your Boy" from Aladdin. Iam going to do an acoustic cover.

Rachel: Always proud of you Blaine..

Kurt: That's my man..haha

Finn clenched his fists jealous.

"Proud Of Your Boy"

(Blaine)

Proud of your boy  
>I'll make you proud of your boy<br>Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
>You're in for a pleasant surprise<p>

I've wasted time  
>I've wasted me<br>So say I'm slow for my age  
>A late bloomer, Okay, I agree<p>

That I've been one rotten kid  
>Some son, some pride and some joy<br>But I'll get over these lousin' up  
>Messin' up, screwin' up times<p>

You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
>Someone's gonna make good<br>Cross his stupid heart  
>Make good and finally make you<br>Proud of your boy

Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
>You won't get a fight here, no ma'am<br>Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
>But that couldn't be all that I am<p>

Water flows under the bridge  
>Let it pass, let it go<br>There's no good reason that you should believe me  
>Not yet, I know, but<p>

Someday and soon  
>I'll make you proud of your boy<br>Though I can't make myself taller  
>Or smarter or handsome or wise<p>

I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
>Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you<br>Mom, I will try to  
>Try hard to make you<br>Proud of your boy

Mr Shue and all of Glee club clapped. "Looks like we have competition for solo this year

Way to go Mr. Anderson," says Mr. Shue.

Blaine: Actually I was thinking duet with Rachel.

Santana: So Rachel Is doing solo AND duet?

: Actually I was thinking the Trouble tones could do a song as well?

Mercedes: About damn time.

Rachel: I had a song in mind for my solo.

Mr. Shue: Rachel, I hope that you're not sneaking around with Mr. Smythe.

Finn: We all know she is because she's a slut.

: Finn!

Rachel: Don't waste your breathe . And by the way in still waiting on my bills to be paid off Doughboy, Queen B,. . Thanks.

Mr. Shue: I think we are done today.

Rachel: Thank Goodness.

Blaine: So Miss Berry are we practicing our duet? I know you're bored without Sebastian.

Rachel: I still talk to him. I just can't date him til Valentine's Day. We are planning a date for that. No one is keeping Rachel Berry from a perfect Valentine's Day. What about you and Kurt?

Blaine: Kurt is ticked off because I spend a lot of my time with you and the Warblers. But they are my boys.

Rachel: Got it. So lets go to my house to get to work. Plus I wanna try a song for my solo.

Blaine and Rachel leave school, driving to Rachel's.

Blaine: So your dads still gone?

Rachel: Yep.

Blaine: Sorry Rachel.

Rachel: Its okay. I'm used to it.

"Let It Go"

(Rachel)  
>The snow glows white on the mountain tonight<br>Not a footprint to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation,<br>And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<p>

I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<p>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<p>

Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

Blaine: OMG super Amazing as always.

Rachel: Aww thank you Blainey..

Blaine: I'll go grab a drink, and you go talk to your fiance.

Rachel: Whaaat?

Blaine: Your fiancé just texted me to tell you to Skype now. Ad when have I become your messenger?

Rachel: Thank you Blaine baby.

Blaine: Anything for you.

Sebastian was in his room, missing his angel. He couldn't wait for Regionals..not only because Warblers would win, but to plan the best Valentine's gift ever that won't land him in the Doghouse. Have you seen a pissed off Rachel? Yikes.

His laptop chimes and alerts him that Rachel is Skype requesting him to chat. He checked his appearance and locked his door to keep his unwanted friends out.

Sebastian logged in, and soon saw his Angel's face.

Sebastian: Hi baby!

Rachel: Hi Sebastian, I miss you so much.

Sebastian: Miss you more. What's up?

Rachel: Hangin with my bff, Blaine.

Sebastian: Should I be worried? *he teased*

Rachel: I don't know I always said he would be my new duet partner.

Sebastian: Never that spot is taken. I miss you and cant wait to see you next week on Valentine's Day. I need my special Berry pie.

Blaine walked in .

Blaine: Okay I maybe 100 percent gay, but that was so cheesy Smythe.

Rachel: Actually it was sweet.

Sebastian: Ha! See Rachel loved it!

Blaine: I'm getting a toothache. You're too sickening you're too sweet.

Sebastian: Don't hate killer.

Blaine: So when is the wedding?

Rachel: Someday Blaine and you're invited.

Blaine: You're dead Smythe.

Rachel: Awe I have two of my favorite men right here.

Sebastian: I cant chat long, just wanted to remind you about Valentine's Day.

Rachel: Does that include a hotel room somewhere?

Sebastian: Maybe...

Blaine: Ain't happening.

Rachel: I better go Seb. I love you. I miss you sexy.

Sebastian: Wait I wanna hear you both. Then cant let me go without our own duet.

Rachel: Okay. Ready Blaine?

Blaine: Always Miss Berry. Sebastian, watch and learn from a pro!

Sebastian: Whatever...

(A/N: Say Goodbye"  
>(Jordan Knight duet with Deborah Gibson))<p>

(Blaine)  
>Yeah<p>

(Blaine)

I've been so lost lately  
>I don't really understand baby<br>Where did I go wrong  
>I wanna talk to you, please call<p>

(Rachel)

Where do I begin with you  
>After all that we've been through<br>I don't think that it would be right if we  
>Got together so suddenly<p>

(Blaine)

I wish that I could take back  
>All of the things that I said<br>And replace them with simply  
>'I love you' instead<p>

(Rachel)

You don't wanna say goodbye  
>But you never really seem like you wanna try<p>

(Blaine)

But I only wanted you to stay  
>And then I let you just slip away<p>

(Rachel)

If you didn't listen to your heart inside  
>Then it really doesn't matter what was on your mind<br>And if you need me then tell me why

(Blaine)  
>Girl, I never meant to say goodbye, oh, yeah, yeah<p>

I think about the past baby  
>Why we couldn't make it last, lady<br>I know you still have doubts  
>But I'm gonna prove that we can work things out<p>

(Rachel)

I wanna be sure that you  
>Know what you put me through<br>And reveal that you intend  
>To never let me down again<p>

(Blaine)

It's clear to me and I can't ignore  
>That I have to give you something I couldn't before<p>

(Rachel)

You don't wanna say goodbye  
>But you never really seem like you wanna try<br>But I only wanted you to stay  
>And then I let you just slip away<p>

(Blaine)

If you didn't listen to your heart inside  
>Then it really doesn't matter what was on your mind<br>And if you need me then tell me why  
>Girl, I never meant to say goodbye<p>

(Rachel)

I didn't think that we would come to this, ooh, no  
>Your eyes, your face, your smile is what I miss<br>Why did you wait so long to take me back  
>It's all a simple misunderstanding<p>

(Rachel)

You don't wanna say goodbye  
>But you never really seem like you wanna try<p>

(Blaine)  
>But I only wanted you to stay<br>And then I let you just slip away

(Rachel)

If you didn't listen to your heart inside  
>Then it really doesn't matter what was on your mind<br>And if you need me then tell me why

You don't wanna say goodbye  
>But you never really seem like you wanna try<p>

(Blaine)  
>But I only wanted you to stay<br>And then I let you just slip away

(Rachel)

If you didn't listen to your heart inside  
>Then it really doesn't matter what was on your mind<p>

(Blaine)  
>And if you need me then tell me why<br>Girl, I never meant to say goodbye

After song, Sebastian was applauding. "Flawless...but...still not enough to beat the Warblers. Love u both.

Blaine: That's fair, you're gonna be crying when we are heading off to Nationals. Haha

Rachel: Its a musical throw down.

Blaine: Well I'm tired, and Rach may I sleep over?

Sebastian: Wth not fair, I wanna sleep over * pouting*

Blaine stuck tongue out.

Sebastian: Very mature Anderson.

Blaine: Lalala I can't hear you.

Rachel: Of course Blaine, and Seb? Soon baby. No one can replace you.

Sebastian: Okay okay. One duet, then bedtime. I miss my cuddle buddy.

Rachel: Awe baby * blowing him a kiss*

"Only When It Rains"  
>(AN josh gracin feat. Shelagh Brown)

(Sebastian)  
>I can hear the sound<br>It's really coming down  
>Bring on the pain<br>Water on your skin  
>Where do I begin<br>We got caught in the rain  
>Still think about that night<br>It was the first, the last time, I ever held you tight

(Both)

I can hear her voice call my name  
>So caught up there in the moment<br>So much passion and emotion  
>Then it fades as the clouds roll away<br>Yes I still think about you every now and then  
>But only when it rains<p>

(Rachel)

Looking out I see  
>Where we use to be<br>Soaked through our clothes  
>Nothings ever changed<br>And it never will  
>Even though I know what I know now<p>

(Sebastian)

I can hear your voice call my name  
>So caught up there in the moment<br>So much passion and emotion  
>Then it fades as the clouds roll away<br>Yes I still think about you every now and then  
>But only when it rains<p>

(Rachel)

I can't forget you  
>No not at all<br>As thunder sounds and lightening strikes  
>When the first drops start to fall<p>

(Rachel)

I can hear your voice call my name  
>So caught up there in the moment<br>So much passion and emotion  
>Then it fades as the clouds roll away<p>

(Sebastian)  
>Yes I still think about you every now and then<br>I still think about you every now and then  
>But only when it rains<p>

Sebastian : Amazing. Lets promise that no matter what happens or where our careers take us, we will always be partners baby.

Rachel: Forever...

Sebastian: And Always. I love you baby. See you in our dreams.

Rachel: Meet you in a second. I love you too.

Sebastian: Good night gorgeous. And Blaine better sleep with one eye open...

Rachel: Night. Behave boys!

Sebastian and Rachel logged off. Sebastian headed to shower and then got into bed. " I love you Rach."

Rachel and Blaine got ready for bed. Rachel gave Blaine a quick hug, but out of nowhere Blaine kissed her. Wait what?! Where did that come from? Rachel thought. Blaine was blushing, "Sorry Rach I don't know why I just did that. Bad habit, I guess. Or missing Kurt. Forgive me?

Rachel: Its okay, it happens we're best friends. Don't worry. No one saw it. Lets just pretend it never happened. I love you, Blaine. Just go to bed.

Blaine: I'm so sorry Rachel. Love you most. Good night...

Blaine left the room, and watched the door closed. "What was that?! Why did I kiss Rachel? Why did I like it and want to again? No Blaine, cant do it. She's my bff, you're dating her bff and she's with Sebastian who may hurt him now. Ugh", Blaine thought to self as he went to bed.

(A/N: Uh oh a little Blainchel moment but don't worry this is Smytheberry and Blainchel friendship is strong. No bashing Blainchel please. Or hate me. . Hope you enjoyed. Regionals and Valentine's day approaching. )


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: I will try to update as much as The week of Christmas will be busy, but I'll update when able to. Hope you're enjoying this story. I'll be fast forwarding when possible. I have a plan for the ending but not there yet. Despite the little Blainchel smooch, this is still very much Smytheberry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used. Warning Mature Material ahead.

Its time for Regionals and Valentine's Day.

New Directions or Warblers...who is your favorite?

Rachel was at the Lima Bean with her besties Blaine and Kurt. It had been a week since Blaine had kissed her. She struggled with whether or not to tell Sebastian or not. Blaine kept apologizing the next morning. It had been a spur of the moment thing, and both already nothing more would become of it. They were so close and had a history. It didn't work before, so really no point revisiting that failed attempt at a relationship. Plus they were both in happy relationships. Blaine had suggested to just not mentioning it. Sebastian maybe forgiving, but they both knew Kurt is forgiving. Rachel had agreed not to bring it up to Sebastian, but she was a terrible liar. And she wanted a honest relationship with Sebastian. Sebastian trusted her.

Rachel was looking through a bridal magazine with Blaine and Kurt discussing a dress when Hunter Clarington had waltzed into Lima Bean with a smug grin on his face.

Hunter: Well if it isn't Princess Hummel, Lord Blaine, and Streisand. Where is the rest of the band of misfits you call the New Directions?

Blaine: What do you want Clarington? Still being Head Douche?

Rachel smirked. "This isn't your usual hangout Hunter, what do you want?

Hunter: I wanted to congratulate Rachel on her engagement to Smythe who is so whipped if you asked me.

Rachel: We didn't ask, and again what do you want?

Hunter: Well I see you as my main competition, and Regionals is soon,and looking for a guaranteed win.

Blaine: What the hell does that mean?! And you're not captain, Sebastian is.

Hunter: Not for long. And Rachel and Sebastian may not make it to the altar unless...

Rachel: Unless what?

Hunter: I want YOU, Rachel, to drop out..Make up an illness. You're talented Miss Berry, you can fake something.

Blaine: And If she doesn't?

Rachel: You can't threaten me, Hunter.

Hunter: Oh I can, and I will. You will drop out or I upload these photos taken of you and Blaine sharing a smooch.

Blaine: How the hell did you take those?

Kurt: Um excuse me what?

Blaine: It was an accident, Kurt, we were playing truth or dare..meant nothing.

Kurt: Oh...kay...

Rachel: Were you spying?! How did you get in my house?!

Hunter: Too many questions, Berry. Better decide. And wondering who took the photos? Check with your co-lead!

Rachel: Wait...Finn did this?!

Blaine: I think we confront Hudson!

Kurt: You can't hurt my brother.

Rachel: If he did it, he's not getting away with it. He will not destroy my relationship with my fiancé. Blaine, I am sorry but I have to tell Sebastian.

Blaine: The sooner the better.

Rachel left the Lima Bean. Time to head to Dalton. Praying that Sebastian forgives her.

Sebastian was watching movies with Jeff and Nick. What did they choose was a Disney movie. Which one you may ask? Well...

"Under The Sea"

(Sebastian)  
>The seaweed is always greener<br>In somebody else's lake  
>You dream about going up there<br>But that is a big mistake

(Nick)

Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you looking for<p>

(Sebastian /Nick/Jeff)

Under the sea, under the sea  
>Darlin' it's better<br>Down where it's wetter,  
>Take it from me<p>

(Jeff)

Up on the shore they work all day  
>Out in the sun they slave away<br>While we devotin'  
>Full time to floatin'<br>Under the sea

(Sebastian)

Down here all the fish are happy  
>As off through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl<p>

(Nick)

But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They're in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss gets hungry  
>Guess whos goin' be on the plate (uh-oh)<p>

(Sebastian)

Under the sea, under the sea  
>Nobody beats us<br>Fry us and eat us in fricasee

We what the land folks love to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<br>We got no troubles life is the bubbles  
>Under the sea, under the sea<br>Under the sea, under the sea  
>Since life is sweet here<br>We got the beat here naturally

(Nick)

Even the strugeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge an' start to play<p>

(Jeff)

We got the spirit  
>You got to hear it<br>Uunder the sea

(Nick)

The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they're soundin sharp.<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul

(Sebastian)

They ray he can play  
>He lings on the strings<br>The trout rockin' out  
>The blackfish she sings<br>The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh that blowfish blow

(All)

Under the sea (under the sea)  
>Under the sea (under the sea)<br>When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine it's music to me<p>

(Sebastian)

What do they got, a lot of sand  
>We got a hot crustacean band<br>Each little clam here  
>Know how to jam here under the sea<p>

(Jeff)

Each little slug here  
>Cutin' a rug here under the sea<p>

(Nick)

Each little snail here  
>Know how to wail here<p>

(Sebastian)  
>That's why it's hotter under the water<br>Ya' we in luck here  
>Down in the muck here under the sea!<p>

*While they were singing, they didn't notice Rachel leaning against the door of her boyfriend's dorm room. She clapped, and Sebastian turned around to blush. *

Rachel: Awe you guys didn't invite ME to watch the Little Mermaid?!

Sebastian: Rachel...how long have you been standing there?

Rachel: The whole time, and totally adorable. And now you must kiss the girl, meaning me.

Jeff and Nick ran up to Rachel, each placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek before leaving the room.

Sebastian: So babe what brings you to Dalton day before Regionals and Valentine's Day?

Rachel: Well, I need to talk to you about something, and to let you know that Hunter has threatened me.

Sebastian: Threaten you? Why?

Rachel: A week ago when Blaine stayed over, he and I hugged goodnight and he kissed me by accident. More like a sisterly peck.I am sorry, Sebastian, should've told you right away. It meant nothing, and nothing further will come of it. Please forgive me? Please believe me.

Sebastian: *sigh* I am not happy, BUT I made the mistake of walking away when Finn kissed you, and I do trust you, and Blaine. I wish you had told me sooner. I love you, Rachel. I forgive you both. Now, what was the threat.

Rachel: Hunter came to the Lima Bean, and somehow got a photo of Blaine and I inside my house, and threatened me that if I didn't pull out of competition, he would upload it.

Sebastian: You are NOT pulling out. I don't give a damn what he or my dad says. My dad must've said something to Hunter. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. Plus why wouldn't I want to see my gorgeous fiancée compete? You're competing. I'll handle Hunter. So who took the photos?

Rachel: We think maybe Finn...

Sebastian: Don't worry, we will handle that douchebag soon enough.

Rachel: So you're not angry at me?

Sebastian: Baby, I don't think that I can ever be truly mad at you. Am I hurt? Yes. But, I know you and trust you. I may need to kick Blaine's ass later, but no I'm not angry at either of you. Hunter and Finn? Hell yea I am. Don't worry about them. Just be sure to be there to kick ass, even though we will definitely win.

Rachel: Oh really? We will see about that. I'd better go before someone tells my team I was here. But we have tomorrow Valentine's Day.

Sebastian: Damn, I hope you weren't planning to exchange gifts because I forgot to get you anything.

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe if you forgot me, then you can forget any sexual gifts of any kind.

Sebastian: I was kidding Rachel. Do you really believe I'd forget you? I love you too much.

Rachel:I love you more. Don't you forget it.

Sebastian: I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. *kissing her deeply*

Rachel returned the kiss. She decided to sing him a song before she left.

(Rachel)

"Valentine"  
>(feat. Jim Brickman)<p>

if there were no words  
>no way to speak<br>i would still hear you  
>if there were no tears<br>no way to feel inside  
>i'd still feel for you<p>

and even if the sun refused to shine  
>even if romance ran out of rhyme<br>you wuld still have my heart until the end of time  
>you're all i need, my love, my Valentine.<p>

all of my life  
>i have been waiting for<br>all you give to me  
>you've opened my eyes<br>and shown me how to love unselfishly

i've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
>in my dreams i couldn't love you more<br>i will give you my heart  
>until the end of time<br>you're all i need, my love, my Valentine

and even if the sun refused to shine  
>even if romance ran out of rhyme<br>you would still have my heart until the end of time  
>'cause all i need is you, my Valentine<br>you're all i need, my love, my Valentine

Rachel crashed her lips with Sebastian's. He held her tighter, whispering, " I love you."

Rachel gave one last kiss before she pulled away, to head home.

Hunter passed by the room, when Sebastian yelled " Clarington, get your sorry ass in here NOW!"

Hunter looked at Rachel, glaring. Before he stepped into Sebastian's room, Rachel simply smirked, and said " See you at Regionals, asshole!"

Hunter walked into too. Hunter: So fraternizing with the enemy again?

Sebastian: Sit down and shut up! I heard you've been threatening the competition, namely my girlfriend, and that's not cool with me. We're not going to compete that way. Maybe once I would've done that, but id have too much to lose. I already know about Rachel and Blaine. She already has enough BS to deal with, don't make it worse. You pull anything like this again, I'll march your ass to the Headmasters office myself. I don't give a damn what full ride you got. Got it?!

Hunter: Fine protect your princess. But if we lose, your captain position is mine and daddy dearest wont be happy will he?!

Sebastian: Get out.

After Hunter left, Sebastian finished the song he was working on for Rachel.

He pressed record, and began to sing.

(Sebastian)

I Believe (When I Fall In Love It Will Be Forever)"  
>(AN: originally by Stevie Wonder, Josh Groban version)

Shattered dreams, worthless years,  
>Here am I encased inside a hollow shell,<br>Life began, then was done,  
>Now I stare into a cold and empty well<p>

The many sounds that meet our ears  
>the sights our eyes behold,<br>Will open up our merging hearts,  
>And feed our empty souls<p>

*Sebastian thought of the first day he met Rachel until now. They've come a long way in a short amount of time *

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
>I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever<p>

Without despair we will share,  
>And the joys of caring will not be replaced,<br>What has been must never end  
>And with the strength we have won't be erased<br>When the truths of love are planted firm,  
>They won't be hard to find,<br>And the words of love I speak to you  
>will echo in your mind<p>

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
>I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever<p>

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
>I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever<p>

This time

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
>I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever<p>

I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever

And oh that love will call  
>And if I believe you're the only one for me<p>

I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh  
>I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh<p>

When I fall

I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall

When I fall

When I fall in love

*Sebastian knew right then that he, Sebastian Smythe, has completely, hopelessly fallen in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. He smiled, looking at her photo, "I believe, Rachel." He said quietly.

A/N: Sorry so short, Regionals chapter coming soon. Good night


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: I first want to thank everyone who has added this story to your alerts/favorites. And we are close to 200 reads?! Also all of my stories are 100% mine, and posted here and on fan . A reader accused me of stealing my Blainchel story, Don't Talk, that is published on both sites. I honestly did not appreciate that. I work very hard on my stories. So unless you know for a fact, then don't assume anything. End of rant.

Up next is Regionals which also falls on Valentine's Day. This is an AU story, although I may add elements from the show as well. I am very excited for the last season on Jan 9 2015, but it really annoys me how hateful fans have treated Rachel, as well as Lea herself. Especially in regards to her music videos. I personally love her album and videos. Why people call her a "slut" but its okay for someone like Naya to push her boobs together in the Opening Night episode last season while dancing? And I am happy that she's been able to move on and find love again. Not many in her position have been able to do that. I lost the love of my life, and still struggle. I love Naya though so no bashing. But, c'mon people it's so disrespectful. End of Rant II.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Rachel arrived at McKinley High for Regionals, and it is also Valentine's Day. Today should be a happy day, but she feels numb since receiving the news that Dave Karofsky had tried to commit suicide after being bullied at his new school. I know people mention Karma and "What goes around, comes around", and though he doesn't deserve sympathy after the way he's treated Kurt, herself, and her fellow Glee members the last few years, by honestly NO ONE deserves to be pushed to the point where you would feel that taking your life was an option. She's been bullied, and there were days she wanted it to all go away, but then she wouldn't be experiencing all of the heartaches, triumphs, or found her soul mate, Sebastian.

Rachel waited in the choir room, getting ready in her black and gold dress. Her fellow glee members walked in, and they all shared a hug.

Kurt: Hello my Diva are you ready to do this? This is our last Regionals competition.

Rachel: I am ready, but feel guilty as well. I think we should dedicate one of our songs to Dave. I have the perfect song. I am still in shock, but glad his dad got to him in time.

Kurt: You don't know what he went through.

Rachel: I have been bullied my whole life, and still daily. Plus I have two gay fathers and don't think they haven't been bullied for their sexual orientation plus interracial relationship.

Blaine: Rachel is right, Kurt.

Kurt: Of course take her side.

Rachel: *sigh* I so don't have time for this Kurt. Everyone do vocal warmups, get ready.

Finn: Don't boss people around, Rach.

Rachel: Finn, you know what shut the hell up, grow a pair, and be professional. And don't be such an idiot.

Quinn: Don't talk like that to him..

Blaine: EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP! THANK YOU.

Rachel: Haha thank you Blaine.

Blaine:*whispered* I didn't mean YOU sweetie.

Rachel's phone buzzed.

Text conversation

Sebastian: Hello beautiful! Happy Valentine's Day. Can't wait to see you afterwards, even though Nude Erections and Aural Intensity are going down. Seriously why are the names sounding Sexual?

Rachel: We shall see baby. And its New Directions, remember the name, honey. As for Aural Intensity yeah I got nothing.

Sebastian: I wish I could see you for a moment. I'm here by the way.

Rachel: Meet me by my locker B26.

Sebastian: On my way.

Rachel: I love you.

Sebastian: I love you more.

End of text conversation

Rachel: Well I will return in a few minutes.

Sam: Off to see your lover? *teasing *

Rachel: Yes Trouty Mouth. *kiss on the cheek*

Blaine: Can I come, you know to chaperone?

Rachel: Blaine...

Blaine: Just kidding. But hurry back.

Rachel: Okay * rushing out of room to head to her locker.

Rachel spotted her boyfriend right away, and ran into his arms.

Sebastian pushed off her locker, and grabbed her and spun Rachel before setting her down, giving her a sweet & tender kiss.

Rachel: Mmmm I am so glad to see you.

Sebastian: I am here babe, but what is with the sad faces?

Rachel: Well, um, David Karofsky, the one who bullied Kurt, myself and fellow Glee members had tried to commit suicide. He has just came out recently.

Sebastian: Oh my God. Wow, I am so sorry. Sometimes life becomes one big joke until its not. And there will be no threatening or blackmail going on. The pictures have been destroyed of you and Blaine. We will dedicate our performance to Dave and take up donations for the Born this Way campaign. And my parents are here.

Rachel: So does that mean we have to cancel our date tonight?

Sebastian: Hell no we're not cancelling. I've missed you too much.

Rachel: I've got to get back to my group, but *kissing his lips* I wish you luck no matter who wins *cough* New Directions.

Sebastian: I've got to get back to. *cough* Warblers are going to win. I love you, and you look very sexy by the way in that dress. Too many layers though.

Rachel: You're way overdressed *winking as she walked away*

Sebastian watched her walk away, her hips swaying. "Damn that woman knows how to exit".

Sebastian walked back to the Warblers, and still felt saddened by the Karofsky situation.

Sebastian whistled for everyone's attention. These are the days when he could use Wes' gavel.

Sebastian: Warblers attention!

The Warblers stopped and gathered around.

Thad: What's up bro?

Sebastian explained about Dave and the plan to dedicate their performance for David. The Warblers were in shock. No matter who it was or how much of a douche is, it just shouldn't happen.

Sebastian: Its time to take our seats. Aural Intensity are first, then Warblers, and New Directions are Last. Lets do this!

Sebastian's parents walked into room, as he was heading out.

SD: Sebastian, I better see a Warbler Victory.

Sebastian: Dad is that ALL you care about? Have some freakin compassion..someone my age tried to take his life.

SD: Not my concern.

Sebastian: Of course it wouldn't be. If you excuse me I need to be with my team.

SM: We are going to dinner afterwards. Plus a friend of ours has a daughter we want to set you up with.

Sebastian: I have plans.

SM: With who?

Sebastian: With my girlfriend.

SD: Are you still wasting time with that girl?

Sebastian: That girl is my soul mate.

SD: You're messing up your life.

Sebastian: You mean I'm messing up YOUR life dad, and I don't want your life. I wish for once you could just be my parents and accept me as I am and respect my choices.

SM: I agree with your father.

Sebastian: Seriously don't have time for this. I'm running late, and I don't want to lose or miss seeing my future wife.

SD: You're WHAT?!

Sebastian: Bye Mom and Dad, enjoy the show.

Sebastian left to catch up to his team. Aural intensity had just taken the stage we. "Jesus is my friend, Jesus is a friend of mine," Aural Intensity performing. Sebastian glanced at Rachel giving her a WTH look. Rachel giggled and blushed. Blaine sat next to her mouthing, "You're Going Down". Sebastian smirked. Santana, Finn, and Quinn gave them dirty glares. Sebastian glared at Finn, and flipped him the bird. Rachel's eyes were wide, smirking. Sebastian mouthed, " I love you."

Soon it was time for The Warblers to make their way backstage to perform. They prayed, and took their places. The announcer said: "From Westerville, Ohio, here are the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Sebastian locked eyes with Rachel who mouthed, "I love you."

Sebastian: Hello I'm Sebastian Smythe, and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers. Welcome to the show.

GLEE CAST  
>Stand Lyrics<p>

(Sebastian)

Don't give up,  
>You're gonna see tomorrow<br>That you'll be on your feet again  
>Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over<br>But you will see who you are your friends

*The crowd, including New Directions stood on their feet, clapping*

(Warblers)

Come on, stand, up again  
>Come on, stand,<br>Stand, you're gonna run again

(Sebastian)

Your faith and patience will be your soldiers  
>To guide you through your troubled times<br>Just put one foot in front of the other  
>The battles are inside your mind<br>You have the power to face your demons  
>No matter how they go on time<br>And rid yourself of your fear and weakness  
>So you can start to live your life<p>

(Warblers) * Dancing in formation, Sebastian glanced at Rachel winking*

COME ON! stand, up again  
>Come on, stand,<br>Stand, you're gonna run again

COME ON! stand, up again  
>Come on, stand,<br>Stand, you're gonna run again

(Sebastian)

Pick up your will  
>And put on your face<br>If you need to, just take my hand  
>It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate<br>Just get up and say: Yes, I can

Stand, up again  
>Come on, stand,<br>Stand, you're gonna run again

Stand, up again  
>Come on, stand,<br>Stand, you're gonna run again.

The crowd stood on feet applauding as soon as song was done. Sebastian mentioned to the crowd about donations being taken for the Born this way foundation and mouthed to ND "For Dave."

Can You Stand The Rain"

[Thad:]  
>On a perfect day I know that I can count on you. when that's not possible tell<br>Me can you weather the storm?

[Nick:]  
>Cause I need some body who will stand by me through the good times and bad<br>Times she will always, always be right there.

[Chorus:]  
>Sunny days everybody loves them tell me baby can you stand the rain? storms<br>Will come this we know for sure (this we know for sure) can you stand the rain?

[Thad:]  
>(yeah yeah) love unconditional I'm not asking just of you. and girl to make it<br>Last I'll do whatever needs to be done.

[Sebastian:]  
>But I need somebody who will stand by me, when it's tough she won't run she<br>Will always, be right there for me.

[Chorus:]  
>Sunny days every body loves them tell me baby can you stand the rain. storms<br>Will come (ricky) I know I know all the days won't be perfect (this we know for  
>Sure) but tell me can you stand it can you stand the rain?<p>

Can you stand the rain [4x]

[Jeff:]  
>No pressure no pressure from me baby (this we know for sure) cause I want<br>You and I need you and I love you girl.

[Sebastian:]  
>Will you be there for me<p>

[Hunter:]  
>Come on baby lets go get wet<p>

Can you stand the rain [10x]

[Nick:]  
>Can you stand the rain?<br>Will you be there girl?  
>Storms will come for sure.<br>Can you stand the rain?

[Thad:]  
>Yeah it's hard but I'll know I'll be right there baby yeah yeah yeah.<p>

Sebastian: The Warblers would like to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. Thus is for someone special. * he glanced at Rachel. He winked, and she smiled.

"I Think About You"

(Sebastian)

Last summer we met.  
>We started as friends.<br>I can't tell you how it all happened.  
>Then autumn it came.<br>We were never the same.  
>Those nights, everything felt like magic.<p>

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
>If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.<br>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
>I think about you every moment, every day of my life.<br>You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
>I think about you, you you, you you<p>

Would you know what to say  
>If I saw you today?<br>Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
>'Cause I know that I should<br>Forget you if I could.  
>I can't yet for so many reasons.<p>

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights<br>I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
>You're on my mind all the time. It's true<p>

I think about you, you you, you you.  
>I think about you, you you, you you.<p>

How long 'til I stop pretending  
>What we have is never ending.<br>Oh, oh, oh.  
>If all we are is just a moment,<br>Don't forget me cause I won't and  
>I can't help myself.<p>

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
>I think about you. Ooh.<p>

[Chorus]  
>I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.<br>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
>I think about you every moment, every day of my life.<br>You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
>I think about you, you, you, you, you.<p>

The Warblers received a standing ovation, and regardless of results, Sebastian felt pretty good about their performance. Up next was the New Directions, so the Warblers returned to their seats. Sebastian passed by Rachel who gently grabbed his hand, kissing his cheek. "Good luck, love you Rae" Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian got back to his seat and said: "Great job guys!"

Hunter: So now we have to sit through your hot piece of ass, Smythe.

Sebastian was about to jump out of his seat, when Thad pulled him down.

Thad: Just let it go man, its not worth it.

Sebastian: You're right. But, Clarington, I am the last guy you want to Fuck I'd shut it or prepare to walk your ass back to Dalton.

Hunter scoffed, "Whatever."

Sebastian: Now hush my future wife is up next.

Sebastian loved listening to Rachel sing. He also noticed his parents nearby staring at him. Sebastian was also surprised to see Rachel's dads in attendance. It's about damn time, he thought.

Rachel stood backstage waiting for their turn. Trouble tones were first. She noticed Sebastian glancing at her. She was so lucky to have him. The Warblers were amazing, but New Directions will win this. They have to. And then she could share her first Valentine's Day with Sebastian.

"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"

(Santana)  
>You know the bed feels warmer<br>Sleeping here alone  
>You know I dream in colour<br>And do the things I want

(Brittany)

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

(All)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(Mercedes)

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

(Brittany)

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

(Mercedes /Trouble tones)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(Santana)

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

(Mercedes)  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<p>

(Santana)  
>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me<p>

(Santana /Mercedes)  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

(All)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

*Crowd, including Warblers stand, clapping to the song*

[2x]  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller

(Mercedes)  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

Nick: Damn that was amazing!

Sebastian: Blaine and Rae are next.

Rachel: Ladies and Gentlemen, we're the New Directions!

"I See The Light"  
>((AN: From Tangled Mandy Moore with Zachary Levi)

[Rachel ]  
>All those days watching from the windows<br>All those years outside looking in  
>All that time never even knowing<br>Just how blind I've been  
>Now I'm here blinking in the starlight<br>Now I'm here suddenly I see  
>Standing here it's all so clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to be

*Rachel glanced at Sebastian, and winked at him. He means so much to her. *

[Rachel ]  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once everything looks different<br>Now that I see you

*Sebastian wished he was the one singing with Rachel right now. He's mesmerized by her voice*

[Blaine ]  
>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in a blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were  
>Now she's here shining in the starlight<br>Now she's here suddenly I know  
>If she's here it's crystal clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to go

*Blaine glances at Rachel, sometimes wishes life wasn't against them and wonders what could've been, remembering their kisses, but suddenly reminded of Kurt. Sigh*

[Both]  
>And at last I see the light<p>

[Blaine ]  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<p>

[Both]  
>And at last I see the light<p>

[Rachel ]  
>And it's like the sky is new<p>

[Both]  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once everything is different<br>Now that I see you

Now that I see you

Rachel stood on stage for her solo. Everything from this past week flashing before her eyes. This one was for Dave, and made her appreciative for all that she DID have. (A/N: This song is dedicated to my friend, Taylor, who took her own life at the age of 24 leaving behind her two young children and husband)

Why"

(Rachel)  
>You must have been in a<br>Place so dark  
>You couldn't feel the light<br>Reachin' for you through  
>That stormy cloud<br>Now here we are  
>Gathered in our little hometown<br>This can't be the way  
>You meant to draw a crowd<p>

[Chorus]  
>Oh why, that's what I keep asking<br>Was there anything I could've  
>Said or done<br>Oh, I had no clue you were  
>Masking<br>A troubled soul, God only knows  
>What went wrong and why<br>You would leave the stage  
>In the middle of a song<p>

(Rachel)

Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen  
>As a seventeen-year-old<br>Rounding third to score the  
>Winning run<br>You always played with passion  
>No matter what the game<br>When you took the stage  
>You'd shine just like the sun<p>

[Chorus]  
>Oh why, that's what I keep asking<br>Was there anything I could've  
>Said or done<br>Oh, I had no clue you were  
>Masking<br>A troubled soul, God only knows  
>What went wrong and why<br>You would leave the stage  
>In the middle of a song<p>

Now the oak trees are swaying  
>In the early autumn breeze<br>A golden sun is shining on my face  
>Through tangled thoughts<br>I hear a mockingbird sing  
>This old world really ain't that<br>Bad of a place

Oh why, there's no comprehending  
>And who am I to try to<br>Judge or explain  
>Oh, but I do have one<br>Burning question  
>Who told you life wasn't<br>Worth the fight  
>They were wrong, they lied<br>Now you're gone and we cry  
>'Cause it's not like you to<br>Walk away  
>In the middle of a song<p>

(Rachel)

Your beautiful song  
>Your absolutely beautiful song<p>

As soon as Rachel sang the last verse, the crowd were on their feet with not a dry eye in the audience. Sebastian and the Warblers were wiping away tears. Rachel received a well deserved standing ovation.

Rachel looked at Sebastian with tears. He mouthed "Absolutely amazing!"

Rachel rushed backstage and was engulfed in a giant hug from her friends including Finn, Quinn, and Santana, surprisingly.

New Directions, the Warblers, and Aural intensity waited for results on stage.

Rachel glanced at Sebastian who smiled at her. Rachel never felt more blessed.

Rachel held Blaine and Kurt's hands while awaiting their fate. Blaine smiled at his friends, Warblers.

Judge: In third place...Aural Intensity.

Rachel sighed as both teams stood closer, joining hands. Rachel stood next to Sebastian.

Judge: In Second place...The Dalton Academy Warblers! That means your 2012 Ohio regionals winner is from McKinley High the New Directions, you're going to Nationals in Chicago!

Rachel jumped up and down with her team as they received their trophy. Sebastian and the Warblers were disappointed but shook hands. Rachel noticed Sebastian's parents looked upset, but Sebastian could care less. Blaine hugged his former team.

Sebastian hugged Rachel, whispering"I love you. So proud of you."

Rachel: Iam proud of you. I share this win with you.

Sebastian: My parents look pissed off but I don't care.

Rachel's parents approached giving their daughter a hug. They were going out of town for Valentine's Day.

Sebastian: Meet me on football field after you change.

Rachel: Why?

Sebastian: You will see. * kissing her softly* walks away..

Rachel watched him walk away, " I love that man."

Twenty minutes later, Rachel had changed, and Blaine teased her about using protection.

Rachel walked to the football field. There stood her boyfriend with a guitar and a picnic. And a sign that read: Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel.

Rachel: OMG, Sebastian, you're crazy.

Sebastian: Crazy about you. Nationals here you come!

Rachel: Sorry.

Sebastian: Don't be. I'm proud of you. I'll be in Chicago cheering you on. And its our first Valentine's Day.

Rachel sat down, and they cuddled, feeding each other, sharing kisses. Rachel felt a little guilty for being so happy.

Rachel: So what is the guitar for?

Sebastian: My valentine serenade for you. I am so lucky to have found you. You mean everything to me. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. Tho is for you.

(Sebastian)

"Hypnotize The Moon"

She knew she caught my eye  
>And that was all it took<br>Ain't it strange how forever changed  
>With just one look<p>

The magic filled the night  
>She touched my soul like no one else<br>Yes, the way that woman made me feel  
>Left me talking to myself<p>

You better run for cover  
>You better hide your heart<br>'Cause once you start to love her  
>You know you'll never stop<p>

She shines like a diamond  
>When she walks into a room<br>She could charm the stars  
>Hypnotize the moon<p>

Once I held her close  
>I knew just where I stood<br>No, you never get a second chance  
>To ever feel so good<p>

Then and there I knew  
>These words were etched in stone<br>If you can't feel the power of  
>The greatest love you've known<p>

*Sebastian grabbed her hand, slow dancing with Rachel. Rachel felt tears falling. *

You better run for cover  
>You better hide your heart<br>'Cause once you start to love her  
>You know you'll never stop<p>

*Sebastian spun her, then kissed her hand, then cheek*

She shines like a diamond  
>When she walks into a room<br>She could charm the stars  
>Hypnotize the moon<p>

You better run for cover  
>You better hide your heart<br>'Cause once you start to love her  
>You know you'll never stop<p>

She shines like a diamond  
>When she walks into a room<br>She could charm the stars  
>She could charm the stars<br>Hypnotize the moon

Sebastian: You hypnotized me, Rachel, stole my heart. How do you plead?

Rachel: Iam guilty, Prince Sebastian. What's my punishment?

Sebastian: *smiled* just come here.

Rachel was wrapped in his arms, leaned in kissing her deeply that turned into a heated makeout session*

Sebastian: Your punishment is to love me forever.

Rachel:* smiled* I can handle that. Happy Valentines Day, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Happy Valentines Day, Rachel. I love you.

Rachel: Forever.

Sebastian: Lets go home. Your bed is calling our names.

Rachel: You mean, it will be screaming our names.*wicked smile *

Sebastian: Ooh even better. * linking arms, one more kiss then headed for Sebastian's car.

Sebastian & Rachel: Best Valentine's Day ever.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed tho chapter. Its Christmas week, so I'll try my best to update when I can . Be safe, happy holidays to you all. Love you all. Read & Review. More Smytheberry to come..


	29. Chapter 28

I will be continuing Valentine's Day with our favorite couple. I love Sebastian and Rachel so much. I hope you will check out my two new stories: I'll be(Samchel) and Let Me Fall (Blainchel).

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or songs used.

Warning: Smut / Mature Material advised

Sebastian and Rachel had arrived at her house to continue their private Valentine's Day date. Luckily Rachel's parents went out of town for a romantic getaway. While Rachel was at McKinley for Regionals, Sebastian had asked her parents to decorate her room and dining area for him. Luckily he was able to smooth over everything with her fathers after their last embarrassing encounter when they caught him in bed with their only daughter.

Rachel: Sebastian, make yourself at home. I am going to change into something more comfortable. In fact you can borrow some clothes from my dads.

Sebastian: What's the point? The clothes are coming off anyway.

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe, you are NOT going to be laying around with that *pointing to his manhood* hanging out.

Sebastian: You know you love it, especially when its down you're -

Rachel: DO NOT finish that sentence.

Sebastian: You didn't seem to mind before.

Rachel: Sebbers

Sebastian: *sigh* yes dear.

Rachel: You got that right. And I am so good at it.

Sebastian: I can find other uses for that mouth * wink *

Rachel: Got that right.

Sebastian: Geez not even married yet, and the Wifey spread nagging at me.

Rachel went to find Sebastian some clothes to change into while Sebastian snuck into Rachel's bathroom to add last minute touches.

Rachel: Sebastian here are some clothes to borrow, and what are you doing in my bathroom?

Sebastian: No reason.

Rachel: Mmhmm

Sebastian kissed her and then went to take a shower in the guest bathroom because he knew how cranky Rachel gets about her nighttime ritual.

Rachel waited for Sebastian to leave, and then stripped out of her clothes. She walked into her bathroom, and saw the candles lit and rose petals in her bath water. Her iPod was playing soft music. Awww, she thought, so romantic. And was all for her, Rachel Berry. How did she get so lucky? I guess Mercedes was right about cupid wasn't against her. He threw obstacles in ger way until she found the right one who was willing to battle through those obstacles and fight for her.

Rachel grabbed her phone and typed out a quick text.

Text conversation

Rachel: Hi bae what are you doing?

Sebastian: Laying here on your bed waiting for you.

Rachel: Come join me. *takes a selfie of her to send to her boyfriend* and captioned " Bath for 2?"

Sebastian: I'll be right there.

Rachel waited and tried to make a sexy pose in the tub.

Sebastian opened the door, and whistled. " Damn not every day a guy gets to share a romantic bubble bath filled with candles and rose petals with a very sexy, beautiful woman.

Rachel: This was so romantic, Sebastian. Thank you.

Sebastian slipped behind her, bringing her close to him. He can feel himself getting hard. Damn.

Rachel smirked, and kept moving back against him.

Sebastian: You keep doing that I won't be responsible for my actions.

Rachel started humming a song on her iPod.

(Rachel)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
>It seems the natural thing to do<p>

(Sebastian)

Tonight no one's gonna find us  
>We'll leave the world behind us<p>

(Both)  
>When I make love to you<p>

(Rachel)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
>And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too<p>

(Sebastian)

Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
>To a sky filled up with diamonds<p>

(Both)  
>When I make love to you, tonight<p>

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
>And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through<p>

(Sebastian)

Tonight there'll be no distance between us

(Rachel)  
>What I want most to do, is to get close to you, tonight<p>

(Rachel)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
>And soon this old world will seem brand new<p>

(Sebastian)

Tonight we will both discover how friends turn into lovers

(Both)  
>When I make love to you<p>

(Both)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
>And the midnight sun is gonna come shining through<p>

(Sebastian)

Tonight there'll be no distance between us

(Rachel)  
>What I want most to do, is to get close to you<p>

(Both)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you

(Rachel)

Tonight

*Sebastian leaned forward to softly kiss the back of Rachel's neck, causing a low moan as she closed her eyes enjoying every bit of pleasure Sebastian was giving ger. As he kissed her neck, his one hand were on ger breasts, and the other between her thighs parting them making circular patterns in her skin.

"Sebastian" she moaned.

"Hmm" he whispered.

" I want you." She shyly whispered.

Sebastian: Then..we better get out of this tub before we turn into prunes. Let's go Miss Prune.

Rachel: Nice of you to ruin the mood jerk.

Sebastian: I try baby. Just joking. Don't worry because Daddy is going to take care of Mommy. Trust me.

Rachel: Show me then.

Sebastian carried her to the bed, and gently lowered her to the bed. More rose petals and a bottle of pink champagne that he poured. Not in a glass,but onto Rachel's body. Rachel gasped and helped spread the liquid all over her body. Sebastian smiled and began licking all of her most sensitive areas of Rachel's body. "Oh my god Sebastian" she moaned. It felt so good, and caused her body to shiver. The wicked things this gorgeous man did to her body, just like the Flash when his touch burned into you.

Sebastian: Rachel, damn you're so hot.*kiss* so beautiful*kiss*

Sebastian crawled in between her legs, teasing her wet folds, licking, pouring more champagne over it, drinking her. "Mmmm so sweet" he moaned. Her pupils were dialated and blown. All she wanted was Sebastian. Nothing else mattered she thought.

He pushed a few fingers into her, and soon found a rhythm.

Rachel: Oohhhh Sebastian, so good. Don't stop!

Sebastian: That's it babe cum for me.

Rachel: Oh fuck, need you now. *Rachel leaned so she could stroke him, until they were both ready.

Sebastian grabbed a condom, and Rachel helped glide it on. Sebastian deeply kissed her as he aligned himself with Rachel on top. Rachel slowly slid down, so deep, she cried. He held her hips as she moved up and down onto him. He grabbed back of her neck pulling her into a fiery kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Thank goodness her dads were gone.

"Rae, fuck, so wet!" He whispered.

Rachel and Sebastian pleasured each other for hours, until both came together, collapsing into each other's arms.

Sebastian: Sleep then I'll be ready to go again.

Rachel: You're insatiable.

Sebastian: Your love is my drug babe.

Rachel: I love you future hubby.

Sebastian: I love you too future wifey. Happy Valentine's Day to us.

Rachel: Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie.

Sebastian kissed her as he covered the both of them under the covers,never wanting the night to end. All that mattered was them.

"Good night Rae" Sebastian whispered as sleep took over.

A/N: Sorry if short. Smytheberry fluffiness! More on the way. Good night...

The song was Tonight I celebrate my love by Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or songs. warning advised some mature material included.

The morning after Valentine's Day, Sebastian was awake before Rachel who was soundly asleep after they woke up very early that morning after more passionate moments. If it was heavenly now, he could only imagine what it will be like in New York with Rachel and one day married to her one day. They had no rush, whenever they were both ready. He just couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Even though she was Vegan, he could adapt. At least he could remember her preferences unlike Finn who tried to feed her meat, or Jesse smashing an egg on her head. Seriously, who DOES that?!

Sebastian was bummed out that The Warblers lost Regionals, and only a matter of time until he's either demoted or have a co-captain since he failed to help the Warblers get back to Warbler victories. His parents, especially father, were not happy. But, anyone would lose if they had to go against Rachel Berry. Plus, he forgot to mention to Rachel that the Warblers were accepted to compete in California to compete on the Sing Off since they weren't going to Nationals. Even though Rachel couldn't compete, maybe he can consider taking a short break during Spring Break to watch them perform. Perhaps go beforeu they venture off to the Real world next Fall.

While Sebastian was cooking their breakfast, he didn't hear Rachel sneak behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder. She stood ob tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Rachel: Good morning...

Sebastian: Good morning *kissing back*

Rachel: Awe are you making me breakfast?

Sebastian: Oh were you hungry because I was making all of this for me since I am a growing young man.

Rachel: Growing, yes. Young? Debatable.

Sebastian scoffed, "Are you calling me an 'old man'?"

Rachel: Who me? *smirked*

Sebastian: I'll show you who is "old" later!

Rachel: Speaking of later, I have to go to school. Shue wants to celebrate our victory and prepare for Nationals since we will be again Vocal Adrenaline. And a little birdie told me Jesse St James is in charge of V. .

Sebastian: Your ex-Jesse?

Rachel: Yes, apparently he flunked out of UCLA already because he didn't know he was required to attend class.

Sebastian: I don't know who is the bigger tool: Jesse vs Finn?

Rachel: At least Jesse can dance. But You Sebastian are amazing!

Sebastian: True.

Rachel: *rolled eyes* I love you.

Sebastian: I love you too. Oh before I forget, I won't be around for Spring Break.

Rachel: What? Why not?

Sebastian: Well I was hoping you would be able to join myself and the Warblers as we compete on the Sing competition.

Rachel: OMG the one with Nick Lachey?

Sebastian: Yes..

Rachel: Omg I'm so happy for you guys! If I can, then yes I'll be supporting you guys. Omg Kurt and Blaine have to go too! Omg going to meet Nick Lachey, he's simply gorgeous! *fangirling*

Sebastian: Ahem *cough* what about me?

Rachel: Is there something wrong with your throat, Sebastian, you oughta get that cough checked out.

Sebastian: And.. I thought we would go visit Disneyland and Nick and Jeff want to attend a taping of Austin & Ally.

Rachel: OMG Ross Lynch too?! *fangirling again*

Sebastian walked over and kissed her hard.

Rachel: Sebastian, what was that for? Not that I mind.

Sebastian: Now you can fan girl That.

Rachel: Maybe we will run into Grant Gustin filming the Flash?! (A/N: I know the Flash started 2014, but in this story its 2012)

Sebastian: Your food is getting cold. If you want a ride to school, I'll drive you.

Sebastian got up from the table, and went to get dressed.

Rachel: Sebastian what's wrong?

Sebastian: Nothing babe. Just tired because someone wore me out last night *wink*

Rachel: Hey it takes two to tango. I'll be ready in 20 minutes. Will you come join us? I finally can be with you without worrying about "competition."

Sebastian: Of course, got to keep Hudson away from my Berry.

Rachel: *kissing him deeply* I love you.

Sebastian sat on couch texting with Thad while he waited for Rachel. He knows he was moody, but he did get a little jealous when she gushed over other guys. It was dumb, he knew. He wanted to be the center of her universe. This relationship thing still takes some getting used to.

Twenty minutes later...

Rachel was dressed, grabbed her purse, keys, wallet, and ran down the stairs and smiled when she saw her boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé. She knew he was jealous when she fan girled over some celebrities. But, he should know that HE is her one and only.

Rachel: I am ready to go babe.

Sebastian: Well then let's go. You're so lucky I love you because I am willing to spend more time in public schools, particularly McKinley. *shivered*

Rachel: Well if Dalton was coed I'd go there.

Sebastian: The guys would love that.

Rachel: Hey look at me..I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN SMYTHE.

Sebastian: I know.

Sebastian helped Rachel into the car and headed to school. During the ride, they were silent but held hands. And Rachel felt loved and protected. Didn't he know he was the center of her universe? Rachel squeezed his hand, and he looked at her and smiled. A real smile, not his usual smirk he gave others.

Soon they arrived at school and Rachel proudly walked to the choir room with Sebastian. She was proud to be go fiancée and didn't give a damn what the others thought.

Kurt: Oh my Gaga Diva & Meerkat!

Blaine: Kurt, be nice!

Kurt: Damn take away my fun!

Sebastian: Better be nice Lady Hunmel or you won't be invited on our trip to Los Angeles when the Warblers compete on the Sing.

Blaine: OMG the one with Lachey?!

Sebastian: Yes..

Blaine: If Kurt doesn't go, I'm so there with my girl Rachel.

Sebastian grumbled.

Blaine: *whispering to Rachel* what's wrong with Seb?

Rachel: He got jealous when I was Fan-girling.

Blaine: Omg seriously Sebastian?

Rachel: We're going to Disneyland and A&A taping too.

Blaine, Kurt and Rachel jumped up and down squealing.

Sebastian just took a seat. Santana smirked.

Santana: Oh why the long face Disney Prince wannabe?

Sebastian: Shove it Satan.

Santana: Better keep an eye on your girl.

Sebastian: Do you ever get tired of being so damn nosey?

Santana: No, not really. Its my talent among other things.

Sebastian: Sorry I don't mess with Skank McHoes.

Santana glared, as Mr. Shue walked into room.

Will: Hey everyone! Great win at Regionals but we have to prepare for Nationals. We all know what happened last year and Vocal Adrenaline won't be was either.

And Congratulations to the Warblers, Mr Smythe, I heard about the Sing!

Sebastian: Thank you.

Finn: Why is the Warbler ass here?

Sebastian: Why are you in Glee period MC Hammer wannabe? Oh scratch that, Hammer can actually dance.

Finn: I don't have to take that do I Mr. Shue?

Sebastian: Asking permission? Seriously? And to answer your question, I'm here for Rachel. So sit down and don't think too hard, it may hurt.

Blaine snorted with laughter. Rachel smirked, but tugged on Sebastian's arm to calm him down.

Mr. Shue: Okay...anyone have anything to share?

Rachel moved to the front of the room. "I do, Mr. Shue".

: Go ahead Rachel.

Rachel: This song is for my special guy so he realizes how much I love him. I love you Sebastian.

Rachel nodded for Brad to begin.. Music intro began..

(Rachel)

I've had love and love's had me  
>I've been held and been set free<br>And I have lived enough to know  
>That you might stay or you might go<br>So here I am one more time  
>Call me brave call me blind<p>

I'm gonna count to 3  
>I'm gonna hold my breath<br>Try not to be afraid  
>Tho it scares me half to death<br>I'm out here on a limb  
>Altho I know that it might break<br>My heart is gonna want you anyway  
>And if this love has any chance at all<br>Someone's gotta be the first to fall

*Rachel grabbed Sebastian's hand, nodded for him to join in*

(Sebastian)

The best is just a touch away  
>We'll make forever day by day<br>It'd be a shame to let this go  
>How sad to think we'd never know<br>How the morning light would fall on us  
>After we make all night in love<p>

(Sebastian /Rachel)

I'm gonna count to 3  
>I'm gonna hold my breath<br>Try not to be afraid  
>Tho it scares me half to death<p>

(Sebastian)  
>I'm out here on a limb<br>Altho I know that it might break  
>My heart is gonna want you anyway<br>And if this love has any chance at all  
>Someone's gotta be the first to fall<p>

(Rachel)

So here I am one more time  
>Call me brave call me blind<p>

(Rachel)

I'm gonna count to 3  
>I'm gonna hold my breath<br>Try not to be afraid  
>Tho it scares me half to death<br>I'm out here on a limb  
>Although I know that it might break<p>

(Sebastian)  
>My heart is gonna want you anyway<br>And if this love has any chance at all

(Rachel)  
>Someone's gotta be the first to fall<p>

Sebastian walked over and kissed her hard. Rachel melted into his kiss. They continued to kiss until Blaine cleared his throat *cough* Smytheberry *cough*

Rachel and Sebastian pulled away, blushing. "I love you, Sebastian"

Sebastian: " I love you most. And I'm sorry for acting like a jealous ass."

Rachel: Forgiven and I apologize too.

Santana: Enough of the sentimental crap.

Mr. Shue: Thank you Rachel and Sebastian. Now lets get back to preparing for Nationals...

While Will lectured, Rachel and Sebastian took their seats next to Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine: So Hollywood and Disneyland beware of Klaine and Smytheberry cuz we're coming...

Sebastian: You know it. * kissing Rachel* This will be an interesting Spring break.

Rachel: Team Warblers baby! Now I need tshirts like Dez on A&A. But sorry no 500 shirts lol

Kurt: What about Team Auslly? Team Smytheberry? Team Klaine?

Sebastian: How about team STFU.

Rachel: Sebastian?!

Sebastian: Kidding. We're gonna have a blast!

Rachel suddenly felt very blessed. She had her two Besties and the greatest boyfriend in the world. California here we come! She thought. Nothing can go wrong.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this latest update. And song used was"First to Fall" by Terri Clark.

Happy Holidays! I'll update in a few days!


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: Merry Christmas ? everyone! I hope you're able to enjoy this day with your loved ones. This momma is ready to take a nap lol. I'm updating some of my stories today. Thank you to all who added my stories to your favorites/alerts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sebastian was sitting in his French class, and missing Rachel already. They had been dating since September and its not almost March. They've hit a few bumps in the road, but somehow they always find their way back to each other. He could honestly careless what others thought. He found the woman of his dreams. Someone who loves and cares for him just the way he is. Flaws and all. He wanted Rachel, all or nothing.

Sebastian was lost in thought when he saw his phone vibrate. It was Rachel.

Text conversation

Sebastian: Hi baby.

Rachel: Hey.

Sebastian: What's wrong?

Rachel: Its nothing, just having a bad day. From being slushied, to Kurt being mad at M because I was considering running for student council against him, my NYADA audition I choked.

Sebastian: Excuse me? You choked? Rachel Berry never choked. Why didn't you tell me babe?

Rachel: I was embarrassed. What do I do now? All my life New York was all I've ever wanted. Without my dreams who am I?

Sebastian: Hold on. I'm calling you as soon as class finishes. Okay?

Rachel: Okay. I'm sorry.I know you don't want to be bothered by my problems.

Sebastian: Talk to you in five minutes.

As soon as Sebastian put his phone away, the bell had rushed to call Rachel.

Sebastian went to his dorm for privacy, grabbed his guitar. He calls Rachel. He hated that she was so down, and that she choked during her audition to a song she should know by heart.

Rachel: Hello?

Sebastian: Rachel I'll tell you exactly who you are. You are the woman I fell in love with the first day we collided with each other. You always have my back. You make me laugh, smile, want to pull my hair sometimes but overall I'm completely, hopelessly In love with you. And I wrote this song for you. This Is who you are and mean to me. (A/N: 'now that I found you ' -Terri Clark)

(Sebastian)

How can I believe  
>That my heart would find someone like you<br>You see me, the real me  
>No in betweens, I had nowhere to hide<br>You took away the walls around me  
>Made me feel safe to share my truth<p>

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
>Is holding nothing back<br>Now that I found you  
>You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere<br>A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
>Now that I found you<br>Now that I found you

I do believe we're meant to be  
>Our chemistry will last forever<br>And through the years  
>We'll see some tears<br>We'll conquer fears  
>And together we will grow<br>Looking in your eyes  
>They tell me<br>I no longer have to feel alone

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
>Is holding nothing back<br>Now that I found you  
>You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere<br>A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
>Now that I found you<br>Now that I found you

You see me, the real me  
>You believe in me<p>

I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
>Is holding nothing back<br>Now that I found you  
>You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere<br>A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
>Now that I found you<br>Now that I found you

Sebastian: Now do you realize how much I love you?

Rachel: *sobbing, but happy* That was amazing, just like you.

Sebastian: No more tears, and don't worry our dreams are going to come true.

Rachel: What would I do without you?

Sebastian: Hopefully you never have to find out. I've got to get back to class. But I'll see you soon. I love you wifey.

Rachel: I love you most.

Sebastian: Bye babe.

Rachel: Bye.

Sebastian hung up his phone and headed back to class. What he and Rachel need is a little vacation and luckily spring break was coming up and the Warblers are heading to California. What adventures could they encounter or mischief awaits?

A/N: I know this chapter was too short and not the best. I will make up for it though. Happy holidays everyone


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed your holidays. I am finally able to update this story. I apologize for getting so distracted with my other stories . But, I'll never abandon Sebastian and Rachel, my OTP. In this chapter I am fast. Forwarding to Spring Break. Klaine, Smytheberry and the Warblers are headed to California for Spring Break and Warblers auditioning for the Sing competition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Warning: Mature advised.

Enjoy! Read & Review!

Rachel was packing her clothes for the trip to California. Spring Break with her best friends and her fiancé. Her dads left a little extra spending money on her card for the trip. Her dads were in the Bahamas currently, and Sebastian's parents were on a cruise. Rachel was so excited.A whole week away with her Sebastian before the rest of their Senior year became hectic between nationals, NYADA, prom, graduation. They were taking the very nice Dalton luxury bus. The bus may not be luxurious to some, but by far the nicest ones compared to the small yellow buses that McKinley uses.

Kurt: Hurry up Diva! We have to go!

Rachel: Chill out, Kurt, or you can stay home.

Kurt: You can't do that, you're not a Warbler.

Rachel: True, but my man IS Captain. You're making everyone more stressed by griping.

Kurt: Coming from Miss Perfectionist.

Blaine: Okay enough, both of you. I am ready to go, Rachel's ready, and yes Kurt please no griping or arguing with Sebastian.

Kurt: Since when have you been so chummy with them Blaine Anderson?!

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Where's Sebastian?"

Blaine: He will be here with the Warblers any minute. It was nice of them to drive the bus to Lima to pick us up at your house, Rach.

Rachel: My seat right next to Sebastian.

Blaine: Keep hands and lips to yourselves, Rachel, I don't want to witness you both playing tonsil hockey.

Rachel: Oh you mean like you and Kurt do around me?

Blaine blushed. "Shut up."

Rachel giggled and made sure she had everything.

Kurt: I still don't know why we couldn't invite the rest of New Directions especially Finn.

Rachel: Because this isn't about ND. This is the Warblers who aren't our competition right now and our friends. Plus do you really want to put up with Finn and Sebastian in a cramped bus all week?

Blaine: Heck no, they'd kill one another.

Rachel: And this is my break from all of the bullying nonsense and just imagine it's California. Nick Lachey is from Ohio. Disney!

Blaine jumps up and down. "Oh my Gawd! Oh my Gawd! Like for sure!"

Rachel: Valley Blaine? Just..no...

Blaine: Kill Joy.

Rachel: Love you too, Blainey Poo.

Blaine patted Rachel's hair. "Please don't pet me, Blainey boo!"

Kurt was pacing the living area, until Rachel heard a horn outside. She looked out and squealed. " Yay my boys are here!" Rachel opened the door and jumped into Sebastian's arms .

Rachel: I missed you honey!

Sebastian: You just saw me the other night.

Rachel: I know but Kurt was driving me insane.

Sebastian: I'm not surprised. Don't worry you have me.

Rachel: You're all I want.

Nick: Hey Smytheberry! No baby making til we get to California!

Blaine: Haha not til she's 50!

Sebastian winked at Rachel. " That's what they think."

Kurt: Gag! Let's go move it.

Sebastian: Hello to you Betty White.

Soon the teens got their luggage on the bus, and took their spots on the bus.

The Warblers whistled and catcalls when Rachel sat down.

Warblers: Rachel!

Rachel: Hi guys! Wow I'm the only female on the bus?

Sebastian: And ALL mine, guys!

Nick: Didn't you know its polite to share, Sebby?

Blaine: Let's sing something. Rachel join us.

Thad: Warblers reunion!

Jeff: Rachel and the Warblers.

"Teenage Dream"

(Rachel)

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

(Sebastian)

Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

(Blaine and Kurt)

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

(Warblers)

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

(Sebastian)

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<p>

(Rachel)  
>This is real, so take a chance<br>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

(Sebastian)

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

(Nick and Jeff)

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

(Rachel and Sebastian)

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

(Rachel)

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

(Rachel and Blaine)

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

(Blaine and Warblers)

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

(Sebastian)

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<p>

(Rachel)  
>This is real, so take a chance<br>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

(Blaine)

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

(Rachel)  
>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

*Rachel leans over and kisses Sebastian *

Trent: How about an infamous Rachel solo?

Warblers: Sing! Sing!

Kurt rolled his eyes. " Please no!"

Sebastian: Overruled Hummel.

(Rachel)

"On My Way"

My words are wrapped in barbwire  
>My actions speak for what I can't say<br>'Cause I fall one step forward  
>To push you away, push you away<p>

I wish that I could listen  
>To all the advice that I give away<br>But it's hard to see things clearly  
>Through all of the pain, all of the pain<p>

I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain

And my heart's too drunk to drive  
>I should stay away from you tonight<br>But in this blackout state of mind  
>Baby all I want is you tonight<p>

When my head tells me "no"  
>My heart tells me "go"<br>So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
>But I'm on my way to you<br>Yeah, I'm on my way  
>To you, you, to you tonight<br>I'm on my way to you, you  
>To you, I'm on my way<p>

There's a million voices  
>Screaming that this love's a dead-end road<br>But the only voice that I hear  
>Is telling me "go", telling me "go"<p>

The sun is rising sober  
>While passion fades and I'm on my own<br>My helpless heart's hangover  
>I'm all out of hope, all out of hope<p>

Where do we go? Where do we go?

Cause my heart's too drunk to drive  
>I should stay away from you tonight<br>But in this blackout state of mind  
>Baby all I want is you tonight<p>

When my head tells me "no"  
>My heart tells me "go"<br>So I'm hitting the road 'cause I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
>But I'm on my way to you<br>Yeah, I'm on my way  
>To you, you, to you tonight<br>I'm on my way to you, you  
>To you, I'm on my way<p>

And no one's words can stop me  
>I'm past the point of no return<br>No matter how it hurts me  
>I'm running to you, running to you<p>

And my heart's too drunk to drive  
>I should stay away from you tonight<br>But in this blackout state of mind  
>Baby all I want is you tonight<p>

When my head tells me "no"  
>My heart tells me "go"<br>So I'm hitting the road 'cause I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
>But I'm on my way to you<br>Yeah, I'm on my way  
>To you, you, to you tonight<br>I'm on my way to you, you  
>To you, I'm on my way to you<p>

Nick: Now THAT'S why Warblers got our asses kicked last few years.

Rachel: But, you're going to California!

Blaine: Disneyland!

Jeff and Nick: Auslly! Think R5 will be there?

Sebastian winked at Rachel, and softly kissed her lips, " a week of lovemaking with my love." He whispered.

Rachel returned his kiss and cuddled. " Now THAT is what I'm excited for, besides Nick Lachey andRoss Lynch" she teased.

Sebastian: No cuddles for you tonight.

Rachel: See this ring? *showing ring* I'm yours always.

Sebastian: I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you more. *she cuddled and soon fell asleep in go arms. *

This will be an awesome Spring Break, Rachel told herself.

California here we come!

A/N: Yay! The Perfect You is updated and hope this makes up for last chapter! Have a great weekend!


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Wow time for another installment of The Perfect You. The Warblers, Klaine and Rachel are headed to California for Spring Break and the Warblers will perform on The Sing. Hopefully I can make this a fun chapter. Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs. Only the storyline.

Songs: Lmnt Hey Juliet

Glee Cast- How deep is your love

. ******************************

The Warblers, Klaine and Smytheberry spent the next couple of days on the bus headed to California. They had the occasional stops along the way to. Sleep,eat, bathroom, you know the drill. Occasionally the boys got bored so Nick and Jeff would shout out billboards, license plates, the color of cars.

Nick: That car was blue! No fair six, you cheat!

Jeff: You're the cheater!

Nick: You're a prawn!

David: What do prawns have to do with it!

Ethan: Your faces are prawns! Or squids!

Blaine: Now I'm hungry for Sushi!

Kurt: Everyone shut it! You're disturbing my beauty rest.

Sebastian: Good luck with that Porcelain.

Rachel sighed and reached below her seat.

Sebastian: What are you doing, babe?

Rachel: I got this.

Rachel got up from her seat and strolled down the aisle of the bus with a water gun filled with water.

Rachel: The next one who shouts out, gets it. Nowhere to hide. Got it?

The Warblers, Sebastian included, nodded.

Thad whispered: Damn Sebastian, your girl is scary.

Rachel strolled back to her seat smiling innocently, and just before she sat down, she turned and soaked all the guys .

Sebastian: Way to go babe!

Rachel squirted him in the face. " Goes for you too handsome."

David: Damn Berry that's no fair . We are unarmed.

Rachel: Never underestimate me, boys.

Sebastian: You're lucky you're hot. Damn I'm wet now.

Rachel: Sounds like a personal problem . You may want to fix that.

Sebastian: I'll fix you alright. *Sebastian poured a couple large ice cubes down her shirt and back when he leaned in to kiss her.

Rachel: Sebastian?! Why me?

Kurt: How about some music?

Bus Driver: We're almost there boys. You go to the audition taping first, then the hotel to relax.

Sebastian leaned into Rachel. "And a little something too."

Rachel: Pervert.

Sebastian: And you love every minute of it.

Rachel: Yay soon I'll be face to face with Nick Lachey. Maybe trade you in for Grant Gustin.

Sebastian: Please baby he doesn't match up to me.

Rachel: I don't know that yet.

Sebastian: Seriously?

Jeff: I want to tell Austin its about time he told Ally he loves her. Now Raura needs to happen.

Nick: Or Nally happens!

Jeff: WTH is Nally?

Nick: Nick plus Ally equals Nally.

Jeff: You're an idiot.

Kurt: You wouldn't have a shot anyway, Rachel, because Nick is married and Grant has a girlfriend.

Rachel: You know Kurt, the boys are right. Stop being a kill joy.

Sebastian: Told you Lady Hummel.

Kurt: Blaine why aren't you defending me?!

Blaine: Because you have nagged the ENTIRE trip. You complain about Rachel, but just..nevermind.

Kurt: I know someone not getting cuddles tonight.

Blaine: To be fair I haven't gotten any cuddles period this whole trip.

Sebastian: But I have. Haha. *capturing Rachel's lips with his own*

Jeff: Where's our kiss?

Mr. Barrett, faculty advisor, got on speaker. "Alright boys we're arriving in Sunny Los Angeles in a moment. We will go to audition, then back to hotel for rest and tomorrow we rehearse. Now, please act like gentlemen, and lady. Lets give them that Warbler courtesy.

Warblers: Yes sir.

Mr. Barrett: Blaine, Kurt, and Miss Rachel you can hang out backstage and then take seats while the guys audition.

Klaine and Rachel: Yes sir.

Mr. Barrett: Good luck boys!

Rachel: You got this!

Kurt: Geez Rachel, wish you had same enthusiasm for New Directions.

Rachel: I do, Kurt, you all just fail to acknowledge it.

Sebastian: I love you babe.

Rachel: I love you too.

The Warblers finally arrived at the Nokia Theatre for Auditions. They were quickly led backstage. Rachel fangirled and squealed, "Blaine, OMG, look its Shawn Stockman and Nick Lachey!"

Blaine: Omg, he is just as hot in person.

Nick Lachey walked over to the group.

NL: Hello Warblers! I got to say it is awesome go to meet a group from Ohio. And who are your friends and lovely lady?

Sebastian: Mr. Lachey, This is Blaine, Kurt, and remember the name, future Broadway star, Rachel Berry.

NL: The Rachel Berry? Wow, I follow the show choir circuit and you are amazing, as well as beautiful.

Rachel blushed and was speechless.

Blaine: Wow a speechless Rachel, that's a first.

Rachel: Shut if Blaine. *smacks him playfully*

Rachel: Wow thank you, and I have been a fan since your 98 degrees days.

NL: Well you boys are next, good luck to you. And Rachel, Blaine and Kurt...good luck at Nationals!

NIck Lachey walked away, and now Blaine fangirled, "Oh my he knows of us!"

Sebastian grumbled, "He was okay."

Rachel: Stop being jelly baby. Now go kick some ass!

Jeff and Thad: Wow cursing Rachel is hot!

Rachel and Klaine went to take their seats. Warblers waited backstage.

Nick Lachey walked out onto the stage.

NL: Welcome everyone to The Sing. First up are a group of all boy prep acapella show Choi from my home of Ohio. Please welcome to the stage from Westerville, Ohio...The Dalton Academy Warblers. The music began, and the boys stepped out onstage . Sebastian stepped out in front, "I'm Sebastian Smythe of the Dalton Academy Warblers, enjoy the show."

Girls screamed, as expected, the Warblers are hot, especially Rachel's man. Sebastian looked her way, and winked.

Juliet

(Sebastian)  
>Hey I've been watching you<br>Every little thing you do  
>Every time I see you pass<br>In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
>I've tried to page you twice<br>But I see you roll your eyes  
>Wish I could make it real<br>But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

(Thad)  
>'Cause I know you really want me<br>I hear your friends talk about me  
>So why you trying to do without me<br>When you got me  
>Where you want me<p>

(Sebastian with Warblers)

(Hey Juliet)  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Juliet

(Hunter)

Girl you got me on my knees  
>Beggin' please, baby please<br>Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
>Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way<br>Too far to turn around  
>So I'm gonna stand my ground<p>

(Nick)  
>Gimme just a little bit of hope<br>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

(Sebastian)

'Cause I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<br>So why you tryin' to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me

(Sebastian)

Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Juliet

(Jeff)

I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<br>So why you tryin' to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me

(Nick)  
>You don't have to say forever<br>For us to hang together  
>So hear me when I say<p>

(Sebastian)  
>Hey Juliet<p>

Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<p>

(Sebastian and Hunter)  
>I just want you to know<br>I wanna be your Romeo  
>Hey Juliet<p>

(Nick)

Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know

(Sebastian)  
>I wanna be your Romeo<p>

(Warblers)  
>Hey Juliet<p>

Rachel, Blaine anD Kurt were on their feet. Rachel was so proud. Then she heard a girl behind her comment, "Oh my Gawd that tall guy with the bronzed hair is HOT! He is definitely mine," and giggled.

Rachel glared at her and muttered, "In her dreams".

Blaine: Now Rachel don't be jelly.

Rachel: Was I thinking out loud again?

Blaine: Yes very loudly.

Rachel: Whatever.

They listened to the judges critique and then heard Shawn say: Congratulations Warblers you are on the Sing! Congratulations!"

The Warblers cheered and Sebastian pointed to Rachel, and mouthed, "I love you baby."

They sat through the rest of the show, and soon it was time to leave. They head back to the bus.

Mr. Barrett: Boys congratulations! Now time to head to hotel to eat and relax. You earned it because you boys will be busy! But we will find time for some fun too.

Rachel kissed Sebastian. "I'm so proud of you, Sebastian. "

Sebastian: I had my good luck charm here.

Rachel: Kurt?

Sebastian: Very funny.

Rachel: I try.

Soon they arrived at hotel. They checked in and received room assignments. The beauty of being rich, is they got their own suites or shared. Kurt wanted to share with Rachel and Blaine.

Rachel: Sorry Kurtsie I am with Sebastian. I love Klaine but definitely DON'T want to hear you both.

Blaine: And I would rather not hear Smytheberry because I may have to hurt him.

Sebastian: As if you could reach me hobbitt.

Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to their suite. He used his key, and picked up Rachel bridal style.

Rachel: Sebastian?!

Sebastian: Might as well practice now.

As he set her down, he pushed her against the door attacking her lips and neck, leaving a mark. Rachel ran her hands down his back.

Rachel: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Yea baby..

Rachel: I want...

Sebastian: What do you want baby?

Rachel kissed him, and walked away yelling" I want sleep! Good night!"

Sebastian's jaw dropped, "Seriously?! C'mon Rach" he whined

Rachel: Soon,I promise. Now...sleep.

Sebastian: I'll remember next time when you beg for it.

Rachel: Love you.

Sebastian: I love you too, pretty girl. Where's my lullaby?

"How Deep Is Your Love"

(Sebastian:)  
>Oohh<p>

[Rachel:]  
>Ooh<br>I know your eyes in the morning sun  
>I feel you touch me in the pouring rain<br>And the moment that you wander far from me  
>I wanna feel you in my arms again<br>And you come to me on a summer breeze  
>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<br>And it's me you need to show

[Rachel)  
>How deep is your love<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>How deep is your love, how deep is your love<p>

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools

[Rachel)  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

[Rachel:]  
>I believe in you<br>You know the door to my very soul  
>You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour<br>You're my savior when I fall  
>And you may not think, I care for you<br>When you know down inside that I really do  
>And it's me you need to show<p>

[Rachel:]  
>How deep is your love<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>How deep is your love, how deep is your love<p>

[Rachel:]  
>Ooh<p>

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

[Rachel:]  
>And you come to me on a summer breeze<br>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
>And it's me you need to show<p>

(Rachel)  
>How deep is your love<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>How deep is your love, how deep is your love<p>

[Rachel:]  
>Ooh I really need to know<p>

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
>'Cause we're living in a world of fools<br>Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
>We belong to you and me<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>How deep is your love, how deep is your love<br>I really mean to learn

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
>'Cause we're living in a world of fools<br>Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
>We belong to you and me<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>How deep is your love, how deep is your love<p>

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<p>

[Rachel:]  
>We belong to you and me<p>

Rachel deeply kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian: Hold that thought.

Rachel: Where are you going?

Sebastian ran to place a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, then ran back to Rachel.

Sebastian: Now, where were we?

Rachel: I believe your lips were covering mine.

Sebastian: Hmm I need a reminder...

Rachel: With pleasure...

And pleasure is what they got for the next several hours until hunger and air beckoned them.

Sebastian: Hello California!

Rachel: This is going to be epic!

Sebastian: You've been around Blaine again.

Blaine: Heard that!

Jeff: They're doing IT again!

Blaine: Pay up boys! $20

bucks each!

Rachel: Get away from the door before I kick your asses this time!

Hunter: Your woman is scary, Sebby. And again, WHIPPED!

Sebastian: Ignore them. Round five?

A/N: I have to admit this was fun to write. I thought a little humor and Smytheberry feels were needed. Read and Review.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Welcome back readers! I am excited that this story is close to 300 reads! Lets keep this story going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel woke up to find Sebastian gone. He left a note:

My dearest Rachel,

Had to leave early for the Sing!, left you some money be sure to treat yourself. See you at taping. I love you.

xoxo Sebastian

Rachel smiled and felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She also noticed a tray in the room with breakfast. There was a note. :Rachel, breakfast in bed for my Queen.

Rachel has never been so happy and nothing will go wrong.

Blaine and Kurt knocked on the door. Rachel answered.

Rachel: Klaine!

Blaine: Rachie!

Kurt: Are you ready yet?

Rachel: Hello to you too Kurt.

Blaine: Ignore Kurt. Aww breakfast? Share?

Rachel: Of course.

Kurt: All of that is so fattening. Do you know how many calories?

Rachel: Kurt, if you don't stop nagging then you can forget shopping spree after.

Blaine: Rodeo drive?

Rachel: Maybe...

Kurt: Yum pancakes...

Blaine: Where's Austin Moon? *joking*

Rachel and her besties had breakfast, and an hour later left to go shopping before meeting up with the Warblers for taping.

Rachel and Blaine left Kurt at the shopping mall and went to tour the Disney Studios.

Rachel: Why do I feel guilty leaving Kurt?

Blaine: Eh don't worry he will spend hours shopping. We will meet later. I can't believe we are at the Sisney Studios. We MUST go to Disneyland before trip is over!

Rachel: That is a given.

Rachel's phone buzzed. She read the message and grinned.

Blaine: Awe did your lover boy message you?

Rachel: Yes, hasn't Kurt?

Blaine: Four times.

Rachel: Today?

Blaine: This week, and three of them because he was trying to find peach colored shoe polish.

Rachel: Sorry Blaine. You have me.

Rachel kept walking, not paying attention and ran into someone. *Crash*

Rachel: Omg I'm so sorry!

?: Wow talk about being knocked off my feet.

Blaine: OH MY GOSH!

Rachel: YOU'RE

Blaine and Rachel: ROSS LYNCH?!

?: SHHH! Keep it down!

Rachel: Oh my Gosh, Mr. Lynch Iam so sorry. Jeff would've killed me..

Ross: Who is Jeff?

Blaine: One of the biggest Auslly/Raura fans. He kind of looks like your brother Riker's twin.

Ross: Awesome! Are you Austin and Ally fans?

B & R: Yes!

Rachel: We're from Ohio. My boyfriend and his show choir are on the Sing! The Warblers.

Blaine: Are you both too?

Rachel: We're going to Nationals.

Ross: We have a Glee episode coming up on Austin and Ally. Ally reminds me of you, um,?

Rachel: Rachel. Rachel Berry.

Blaine: Where is Laura?

Ross: She's on Set.

Blaine: Raura will happen. We have ship names too.

Ross: What are they?

Blaine: Kurt and I are Klaine, and Rachel & Sebastian are Smyrheberry.

Ross: Well..Laura and I are...

Rachel: Just admit it, you are sooo is written all over your face.

Ross blushed. "Well I've got to get to set. I'll be watching. Maybe I'll see you soon."

Laura walked up to Ross, "Hey Rossy! Time to get to set. Hello I'm Laura!"

Blaine: Omg you are too adorable! Both of you. Don't wait too long Ross.

Ross: We shall see...

Laura: Thank you guys, yes, Ross needs to get his head out of his ass and just admit it.

Rachel: Told you.

Ross grabbed Laura and walked away, waving at Blainchel.

Rachel: Oh he soooo loves her.

Blaine: Oh yeah. Laura too even if she wants to pretend that Raura are mountains.

Rachel: Raura! Raura!

Blaine: Oh my gawd, we've got to head to taping! Kurt texted and said he would meet us there.

Rachel and Blaine rushed to the set of the Sing. They took their seats.

NL: Okay up next, all the way from Westerville, Ohio, its the Dalton Academy Warblers...

Sebastian glanced at the audience and blew a kiss to Rachel. "For you" he mouthed.

"Drowning"

(Jeff)  
>Don't pretend you're sorry<br>I know you're not  
>You know you got the power<br>To make me weak inside  
>Girl you leave me breathless<br>But it's okay 'cause  
>You are my survival<p>

(Nick)  
>Now hear me say<br>I can't imagine life  
>Without your love<br>Even forever don't seem  
>Like long enough<p>

(Jeff with Warblers)

'Cause everytime I breathe  
>I take you in<br>And my heart beats again  
>Baby I can't help it<br>You keep me  
>Drowning in your love<br>Everytime I try to rise above  
>I'm swept away by love<br>Baby I can't help it  
>You keep me<br>Drowning in your love

(Sebastian)

Maybe I'm a drifter  
>Maybe not<br>'Cause I have known the safety  
>Of floating freely<br>In your arms  
>I don't need another lifeline<br>It's not for me  
>'Cause only you can save me<br>Oh can't you see  
>I can't imagine life<br>Without your love  
>And even forever don't seem<br>Like long enough

(Nick)

'Cause everytime I breathe  
>I take you in<br>And my heart beats again

(Sebastian)  
>Baby I can't help it<br>You keep me  
>Drowning in your love<br>Everytime I try to rise above  
>I'm swept away by love<br>Baby I can't help it  
>You keep me<br>Drowning in your love

(Thad)

Go on and pull me under  
>Cover me with dreams, yeah<p>

(Sebastian)  
>Love me mouth to mouth now<br>You know I can't resist  
>'Cause you're the air<br>That I breathe

(Sebastian with Warblers)

'Cause everytime I breathe  
>I take you in<br>And my heart beats again  
>Baby I can't help it<br>You keep me  
>Drowning in your love<br>Everytime I try to rise above  
>I'm swept away by love<br>And baby I can't help it  
>You keep me<br>Drowning your love

(Jeff)

Baby I can't help it  
>Keep me drowning<br>In your love  
>I keep drowning<br>In your love  
>Baby I can't help it<br>Can't help it no, no

(Nick with Warblers)

'Cause everytime I breathe  
>I take you in<br>And my heart beats again  
>Baby I can't help it<br>You keep me  
>Drowning in your love<p>

(Sebastian)  
>Everytime I try to rise above<br>I'm swept away by love  
>Baby I can't help it<br>You keep me  
>Drowning in your love<p>

Crowd erupts in applause.

NL: Well done, Warblers. Now I am sure many girls and guys would want to know if you're drowning in love?

Jeff: Ask Sebastian.

Crowd laughs, girls screamed.

Sebastian: As a matter of fact, I do, and she's here. Rachel stand up.

Rachel stood up and waved. Sebastian motioned for her to come forward.

Sebastian: Rachel, I love you with all of my heart and deserve every bit of happiness. I know you are the one I want to share my life with. I know i asked before, but want to do this right. And to show everyone you're mine. Will you, Rachel Berry, be my wife?

Sebastian got on one knee and held the most beautiful ring ever.

Rachel had tears flowing, and breathed in.

NL: Rachel Berry what is your verdict?

Rachel smiled., "Yes Sebastian Smythe I will marry you!" She jumped into his arms, kissing him. "After we graduate and conquer college", she whispered.

Sebastian: I'll wait forever foe you.

Rachel kissed him. Then went back to her seat while the judges critiqued. Warblers are moving forward to next round.

Blaine: Oh my gosh! Meeting Ross and Laura and now engaged?!

Jeff and Nick: WTH you met Raura?!

Blaine: I'll explain it to you later...

Sebastian: You and me later right, Rachel?

Rachel: Oh definitely.

Rachel: I love you Sebastian.

Sebastian: I love you more.

S & R: Best vacay ever!

Blaine: Smytheberry...I hope last.

Kurt: I'll give it a week.

Sebastian: Kill joy Hummel that is your name.

Kurt: Shove it. She always goes back to Finn.

Sebastian: We will see about that.

Rachel and Sebastian kissed.

Everyone; Awwwwwwwee

A/N: I know its short. Sorry. Read and Review! Love you guys!


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Happy New Year's Eve! This is my last chapter...for 2014. I want to wish everyone a happy New Year and to please be safe! Enjoy this latest installment of The Perfect You.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Mr. Barrett woke up everyone from their slumber early the next morning. There was no filming or rehearsals for the Sing!, so everyone was going to spend the day at Disneyland.

Rachel and Sebastian were cuddling underneath the covers when they were awoken by banging on the door of their hotel suite.

*Knock Knock Knock *

Sebastian: Seriously *in his sexy morning voice*

Rachel: Go Away! By order of Princess Rachel the First!

Jeff and Nick: Smytheberry Wake the hell up or you're left behind!

Sebastian: I don't wanna!

Nick: We're going to Disneyland!

Rachel got up quickly. "Seb get up move it or lose it!", she exclaimed.

Sebastian: What happened to cuddling in bed?

Rachel: Eh, we can do that anytime. Let's go! I want to go to Cinderella's castle!

Sebastian: We're how old?

Rachel: C'mon it will be cute to see you take a picture with Ariel from the Little Mermaid!

Sebastian: As the Prince Eric?

Rachel: No as Sebastian the crab duh!

Sebastian: Fine no cuddles tonight for you.

Rachel: Empty threats because you know you can't make it a day without my kisses.

Sebastian: True...

Rachel grabbed Sebastian to take a shower, and a little fun.

After they were dressed, Rachel grabbed her bag and money , and ran into Blaine outside of their door.

Blaine: Omg Omg! Disneyland! Rachel, lets how to play Aladdin and Jasmine on Broadway one day?

Rachel: I promise.

Nick: Quit yapping, lets go!

Sebastian: Three-Six empty your pockets, no water guns!

Jeff: Damn dad!

Sebastian: Wouldn't want to be your dad.

Nick: That would make Rachel our mom.

Jeff and Nick: Ooh kinky!

Rachel: Ewww but no!

Soon everyone headed for the bus. Mr. Barrett: Well nice of you to grace us with your presence, Smythe.

Sebastian: What about Rachel?

Mr. Barrett: Well, she's the pretty one so she can get away with being a little late.

Rachel: What can I say? Some of us got it, some of us don't.

Sebastian: I love you.

Kurt: Gag!

Nick, Jeff, and Blaine chant: Disney! We want Disney!

Sebastian: Surrounded by children .

Rachel: I have gummi bears.

Sebastian: Oohh! Gummi bears! Me want!

Rachel: You were saying about who being children?

Sebastian: Don't judge! * leaning over kissing her, while stealing a gummi bear out of her bag*.

Blaine: You both are adorable.

Nick: Song time!

(Nick)

Way behind the water hole  
>A little down the line<br>The jungle and the plains and peaks  
>Are scheduled to be mine<p>

(Blaine)

I'm gonna be the ruler  
>Of most everything around<br>From the grandest of the mountains

(Jeff)  
>To the humble common ground<br>My reign will be a super awesome thing  
>Oh, i just can't wait to be king<p>

(Kurt)

I'm gonna be a noble king  
>Unscrupulously fair<br>I only need a little time  
>Perhaps a little hair<p>

(Blaine)

I'm gonna be the mane event  
>Like no king was before<p>

(Sebastian)  
>I'm brushing up on looking down<br>I'm working on my roar  
>The fauna and the flora gonna swing<br>Oh, i just can't wait to be king

(Nick)  
>No one saying do this<p>

(Thad)  
>No one saying be there<p>

(Jeff)  
>No one saying stop that<p>

(Blaine)  
>No one saying see here<p>

(Kurt)  
>Free to run around all day<p>

(David)  
>I'll be free to do it my way<p>

(Sebastian)  
>The time has come as someone said<br>To talk of many things  
>This may be true<br>But i would rather stick to talking kings

(Blaine)  
>It's easy to be royal if you're already leonine<br>It isn't just my right even my left will be divine

(Sebastian)  
>The monarchy is waiting to go zing<br>Oh i just can't wait to be king

Rachel: Yay! Awesome!

Blaine: Rachel, you're turn.

Rachel winked at Sebastian.

"Beauty And The Beast"

(Rachel)  
>Tale as old as time<br>True as it can be  
>Barely even friends<br>Then somebody bends  
>Unexpectedly<p>

(Sebastian)

Just a little change  
>Small, to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast

(Rachel)

[2x]  
>Ever just the same<br>Ever a surprise

(Sebastian)  
>Ever as before<br>Ever just as sure  
>As the sun will rise<p>

(Sebastian)

Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bittersweet and strange

(Rachel)  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong

(Rachel)

Certain as the sun  
>Certain as the sun<br>Rising in the east

(Sebastian)  
>Tale as old as time<br>Song as old as rhyme  
>Beauty and the beast.<p>

(Sebastian)

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<p>

(Rachel)  
>Beauty and the beast.<p>

(Both)

Beauty and the beast.

Mr Barrett: Okay gang we're at Disneyland. Have fun and please...behave yourselves..right Nick and Jeff?

Nick: Why is it always us?

Jeff: Hello Disneyland! I wanna hit all the rides!

Soon, the group were off the bus. They scattered throughout the park,enjoying the rides. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian took pictures with various characters.

Sebastian: Those princesses have nothing on you Rachel. You're my own Disney Princess.

Rachel: You're my Prince.

It was getting dark, and they walked to Cinderella's castle to watch the fireworks.

Rachel: Sebastian do you ever think of the future?

Sebastian: Of course, and you're in it.

Rachel: But, what happens if we end up at different colleges or I end up on Broadway touring and we're separated. What if you tour with the Warblers one day?

Sebastian: Then deal with it when the time comes. Rachel, I don't see a future without you in it. I gave you that ring because I want you in M life forever np matter what distance separates us.

Rachel: But-

Sebastian: Stop and listen..

"Worldwide"

[Sebastian:]  
>Ooh<br>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>Cause I've been missing<p>

[Nick:]  
>You by my side, yeah<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>Did I awake you out of your dreams?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

[Blaine:]  
>You calm me down<br>There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

[Nick:]  
>I-I-I-I'm never never<p>

[Jeff:]  
>Never as far away as it may seem, oh<p>

[Thad:]  
>Soon we'll be together<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<p>

[All:]  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Sebastian:]  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<p>

[All:]  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)<p>

[Blaine:]  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<p>

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry<p>

[Nick:]  
>Cause you have my heart<p>

[Jeff:]  
>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<br>Just get up and go

[Blaine:]  
>The show must go on so I need you to be strong<p>

[Nick:]  
>I-I-I-I'm never never<p>

[Thad:]  
>Never as far away as it may seem<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>No never<p>

[Thad:]  
>Soon we'll be together<p>

[Blaine:]  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Sebastian:]  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<p>

[All:]  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)<p>

[Blaine:]  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<p>

[Jeff:]  
>Oh<br>Wherever the wind blows me  
>Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind<p>

[Nick:]  
>No, there ain't no one better<p>

[Blaine:]  
>(Worldwide)<p>

[Nick:]  
>So always remember<p>

[Jeff:]  
>(Worldwide)<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<p>

[All:]  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Sebastian:]  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<p>

[All:]  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<p>

[Blaine:]  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<p>

[Sebastian:]  
>Worldwide<p>

[Blaine:]  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry

[Sebastian:).

Cause you have my heart

Rachel: You have my heart too,Sebastian

Sebastian: No matter what happens, I will fight for us. I love you the future Mrs. Smythe.

Rachel: I love the sound of that.

Soon the fireworks went off and Sebastian kisses Rachel in front of Cinderella's castle.

Sebastian hugged her, and they watched the show til it was time to head back to the bus and go back to hotel.

Rachel leaned her head on Sebastian's chest, and fell asleep in her fiancé's arms bot wanting to leave his arms.

Kurt: Cheesy

Hunter: Whipped

Sebastian: Get laid. Now stfu and mind own business. Got it, good..

Rachel just smiled. That's her man. Haha.

A/N: Sorry for corny end of chapter. Sounded better in my head. Happy New Year! See you in 2015! Read and Review!


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: Happy New Year! I am sorry it has taken me a few days to update. I have had writers block and updating "Make it Real." Only six days til the season premiere of the final Glee. The Flash will be back with new episodes as well. I think it is funny that Barry Allen says he can't dance on The Flash when we all know that is simply untrue. Lol. I am not sure how many more chapters there will be for this story by once I do I will make it the best ending. This chapter expect some drama, but hopefully will bring Sebastian closer to Rachel and his team. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or song lyrics. Warning always advised for mild language and possible mature material.

Rachel waited in the audience for the Warblers to perform. This was the final night before finding out who moves onto the Finals of the Sing! and almost the end of their Spring Break. Then it will be time to head back to Ohio to prepare for Narionals, prom, and waiting for acceptance letters for NYADA. This had to be the best vacation because she and Sebastian has never been closer. Although it will possibly be a long engagement, she knew that she and Sebastian will make it unlike always uncertainty about she and Finn's future. Sebastian is her present, her future, and her best friend.

Blaine: Rachel, as much as I love being in New Directions, I really do miss being a Warbler sometimes.

Kurt: Then why did you leave?

Blaine: I left for you and because you kept pressuring me. But, no regrets because I did it because I love you, Kurt.

Rachel: You're always going to be an honorary Warbler.

Blaine: You never know maybe one day I can go back to be the coach of the Warblers and you Rachel will coach the New Directions.

Rachel: You're on baby.

Kurt: MY BABY, Rachel Berry, remember that.

Rachel: *groan*"Yes Kurt, I do since you remind everyone DAILY.

Blaine: Okay, Ahhhh its ShowTime!

NL: Welcome back to the Sing! Where we are getting close to the end. Who will win the Sing? Up next is a group of guys from Westerville, Ohio..the Dalton Academy Warblers!

The crowd screams and Rachel couldn't be more proud. Sebastian steps out in front and takes the lead. IT is a ballad called "I don't want to kiss you goodnight" by LFO.

"I Don't Wanna Kiss You Goodnight"

(Sebastian)  
>[Verse 1]<p>

I can't believe the night is gone,  
>Now its time to take you home.<br>Girl,as you come in close to give me one last kiss  
>You're making it hard to be so me,<br>Don't want to leave you like this no,Cause...

(Sebastian with Warblers)

[chorus]

I don't want to kiss you good-night,  
>If a kiss means this night is over<br>I don't want to have to say good bye no,no,no  
>Girl,don't leave me standing at your door.<br>When this night could lead to so much more...  
>I wanna hold you (hold you)<br>I wanna touch you(touch you)  
>Don't want to kiss you,<br>Don't want to kiss you goodnight,

(Sebastian)

[Verse 2]

I used to see you in my dreams,  
>(Hoping one day they'd come true)And then you gave<br>yourself to me,But now we're standing here and  
>I'm holding you,And this never felt so right.<p>

*Sebastian pointed to Rachel with a wink*

Don't want to leave you here,Can I come inside,And  
>kiss you where you like?<p>

(Sebastian with Warblers)

[repeat Chorus]

[Bridge]

(Sebastian)

Baby feeling your skin on my skin,  
>I'd take my time to make you breathless<br>Girl,we can do it again and again...

(Warblers)

[repeat chorus]

Again the crowd applauded, and the Warblers listened to feedback.

NL: Warblers amazing job! Question was it good enough to get you into the finals. We will find out tonight. Good luck, the Dalton Academy Warblers!

Rachel and Blaine yelled and applauded. Sebastian waved and mouths "I love you" to Rachel. Sebastian had never felt more in love as he was now with Rachel.

Thad: Was that song to Rachel?

Sebastian: Every song is for her. I don't know what I would do without her.

Thad: So does that mean you're going to New York with her?

Sebastian: That's the plan unless my dad wants me to move back to Paris. Perhaps I could convince Rachel to come. After conquering Broadway that is.

Thad: You're so whipped.

Sebastian: I don't mind as long as she is doing the whipping. *wink*

Jeff: Hey tender ears here!

Nick: Blaine is gonna hurt you, you realize that right?

Sebastian: Bring it!

A stage hand tapped Sebastian suddenly, "Excuse me are you Sebastian Smythe?"

Sebastian: Um yes I am, is there a problem?

?: Your advisor needs to talk to you it's urgent.

Thad: Crap dude, I hope everything is ok.

Sebastian: Me too.

*Sebastian gets up to follow the stage hand to the green room where Mr. Barrett was waiting.*

Sebastian: Me. Barrett what's going on? Is everything okay?

Me. Barrett: Sebastian, you may want to sit down.

Sebastian: What is wrong?

Me. Barrett: Sebastian, I don't know how to sat this. I just got a call from the headmaster at Dalton.. Its about your parents.

Sebastian: What about them? Me. Barrett please just tell me.

Me. Barrett: I'm sorry, Sebastian, there was a head on collision with another car, and your parents were fatally injured.

Sebastian suddenly went pale. "What are you saying?! No they're okay! They have to be!"

Me. Barrett: I am sorry, Sebastian, both your parents are gone. If there is anything I can do.."

Sebastian felt like he had been kicked repeatedly. "I need Rachel, please.."

Rachel watched as Sebastian left the booth. She wonders where he had gone. Suddenly she saw Mr. Barrett walking towards her seat.

Rachel: Blaine, from Mr. Barrett's face I'm guessing something is wrong. And where is Sebastian?

Blaine: Don't jump to conclusions, Rach.

Mr.. Barrett: Excuse Miss Berry, Sebastian asked me to come and get you. He is really needing you right now. .

Rachel: Is he ok?

Mr. Barrett: Just come. Please.

Rachel followed Mr. Barrett to the green room where she found her fiancé with a blank look on his face, and tears streaming down his face.

Rachel: Sebastian, honey, what's wrong?

Sebastian rushed to Rachel's side, taking her in his arms, and suddenly he was crying. The most heartbreaking sobs she's ever heard.

Rachel: Sebastian?

Sebastian: This is a nightmare! They can't be gone! I feel guilty because I pushed them away, and fights with him.

Rachel: I don't understand. Who are you talking about?

Sebastian: My parents...my parents were in a car accident, they are gone Rachel! Who am I without them?! I have no one!

Rachel: Shhh babe, you have ME. Just sit down, drink some water. Just cry it out. I'm not leaving your side.

Sebastian: I feel like a weak little boy! I've gotta get out of here.

Rachel and Sebastian looked at monitor and just learned that moving onto the finals was Home Free. The Warblers were eliminated.

Sebastian: I cant even DO THAT right.

Sebastian: I want to leave. I want to be alone. I cant do this. I'll see you back at hotel. Sorry babe.n

Before Rachel could stop him, Me Barrett took Sebastian back to hotel.

The Warblers came into room, and looked around for Sebastian.

Thad: Rach, where is Sebastian?

Kurt: He just left? What diva fit is it about?

Rachel: How dare you Kurt! You of all people should know better. He just found out his parents were killed and you continue to be an ass towards him.

The Warblers and Klaine stood in shock.

Rachel: He left to be alone, but he needs us. He needs to know we are ALL there for him.

Thad: I know what we need to do. Warblers are you with me? Rachel?Blaine? Kurt?

Rachel & Blaine: What is the plan?

Thad lets go...

Soon everyone left for hotel. Sebastian was in his room when Jeff and Nick dragged him to the lounge.

Sebastian: Dweedle dummies I want to be ALONE.

Jeff: Not happening.

Jeff led Sebastian to the lounge where he spotted Rachel, Blaine and his team waiting for him. He sat down.

Rachel: Sebastian, this is for you. I love you. You're not alone.

You Have More Friends Than You Know"

(Rachel)

Mmm... Ohhh  
>We feel,<br>We hear,  
>Your pain,<br>Your fear  
>But we're here,<br>To say,  
>Who you are,<br>Is okay

(Blaine)

And you don't have to go through this on your own  
>You're not alone<p>

(Rachel)

You have more friends than you know  
>Some who surround you<br>Some you are destined to meet  
>You'll have more love in your life<p>

(Nick)

Don't let go, give it time

(Nick/Jeff)

Take it slow  
>Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow<p>

(Jeff/Blaine)

It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)

(Jeff)  
>You have more friends than you know<p>

(Thad)

Be brave,  
>Be strong<br>You are loved,  
>You belong<p>

(Blaine/Thad)

Some day soon (Some day soon)  
>You will see (You will see)<p>

(Rachel)

You're exactly

Who you're supposed to be

And you don't have to go through this on your own (Ooh!)

(Blaine /Rachel)  
>You're not (You're not!)<br>Alone (You're not alone, no, no)

(Rachel with Blaine and Warblers)

You have more friends than you know  
>Some who surround you<br>Some you are destined to meet  
>You'll have more love in your life<br>Don't let go

(Nick/Jeff)

Give it time (Give it time)  
>Take it slow (Take it slow)<br>Those who love you the most (May need more time to grow)  
>It's gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)<br>You have more friends than you know

(Blaine)

Be who you are  
>Learn to forgive<p>

(Rachel)

It's not about who you love

But how you live! (But how you live!)

(Rachel/Thad)

(You have more!) friends than you know (Than you know!)  
>Some who surround you (Yeah!)<br>Some you are destined (to meet)

*Rachel grabbed Sebastian's hand, leading him to stage to sing with her. He had tears falling. This broke Rachel's heart. *

(Rachel /Sebastian)

You'll have more (More!) love in your life

Don't let go, give it time (Give it time)

Take it slow (Take it slow)

(Sebastian /Thad)

Those who love you the most (may need more time to grow)

It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)

(Warblers)

You have more friends than you know..

(Rachel)  
>It's gonna be okay<p>

Thad: You're never alone buddy. We are ALL here for you. Plus you have the most amazing fiancée who loves you.

Sebastian: Yes I do. Thanks guys. Rachel, I love you more than you will ever know. I'm going to need you. Please don't let go.

Rachel: I will never let go.

Sebastian sat down and broke down in tears. Everyone crowded around the tall Warbler crying with him.

Later that night, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Rachel. This time it was Sebastian laying his head on Rachel's chest, crying in his sleep. Rachel just soothed and comforted him. It was her turn to be strong for him.

Sebastian: I love you baby girl.

Rachel: I love you more.

Sebastian: Rach, I'm scared. I wish I had been a better son.

Rachel: They loved you. They had their ways of showing it. They wanted what was best. You just need to lean on your friends more.

Sebastian: I'm lost.

Rachel: I'll help guide you babe. Just for now, sleep. I'm not going anywhere.

Sebastian looked up and kissed Rachel. Rachel deepened the kiss.

Sebastian: Good night babe.

Rachel: Humming...'You have more love in your life. Don't let go. Give it time, take it slow. It's going to be okay, you have more friends than you know..'

Soon, Sebastian fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks.

Rachel: Good night, Sebastian. I'll never let go. .

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sad yes, but thought tho song would work with Sebastian. Have a great weekend


	37. Chapter 36

A/N: The last chapter was sad for Sebastian. Sebastian is always there for Rachel, and this time Rachel has to be strong for Sebastian. In this chapter, the Warblers have just returned from Los Angeles, and Sebastian is still having trouble coping plus auditioning for Julliard as well. How will his audition go? Read & Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

The Warblers had just returned to Dalton from their trip to Los Angeles. disappointing to not advance to finals but just to make it that far was an accomplishment. When they returned,nthe student body cheered and tossed confetti.

Sebastian: But, we didn't win...again.

Headmaster John: Me. Smythe, just to make it as far as you all had is amazing. We are proud of you. I am also sorry to hear about the loss of your parents. We are here if you need anything or just to talk. In case you didn't know this, but Rachel happens to be my niece.

Sebastian: Are you serious? I never knew that. She doesn't talk much about her dads lately.

Headmaster John: I know they aren't around as much. I've talked to Hiraim about that, but they do love Rachel in their own ways and support her love for the Arts.

Sebastian: I love your niece more than life.

Headmaster John: I am glad because she needs all the love she can get especially when she deals with so much bullying at McKinley. If Rachel were allows to come to Dalton, she would be here in a heartbeat. I understand you have your audition to Julliard today, best of luck, son.

Sebastian: Thank you, sir. I guess I had better head to the Auditorium.I just don't know if I am 100 percent ready. I wish Rachel were here right now. I never thought I would say that.

Headmaster John: You got this, as you young people would say.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and nods. Having Rachel would help. He needed to do well. This was his future on the line. Also for once he wanted to make his parents, especially his father proud of him. As he walked to Auditorium, he spotted the Warblers and Blaine waiting for him.

Sebastian: What are you all doing here? Get back to your own lives.

Thad: We told you before, you're stuck with us. Warblers stick together even if you're an Ass most of the time.

Sebastian: Geez love you too, bro.

Blaine: Rachel wishes she could be here.

Sebastian: So do I. She has her own life to live, and not have to hold her fiancés' hand.

Thad: You can't keep hidden from your friends either. We may not all know EXACTLY what you're going through, but we are here to listen. Now get your ass in there and get your spot at Julliard.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Now I know what Rachel went through," he said.

Blaine: Just don't choke like Rachel. I still can't believe she choked on a song she has belted out since she was four plus sang at sectionals.

Sebastian: Geez Blaine, you're a mood killer.

Blaine: Sorry. At least you're not facing Carmen, she's scary.

Thad: Blaine! Not helping!

Sebastian rolled his eyes. " I have to get better friends," he mumbled.

Thad: Heard that.

They all head to Auditorium to wait, while Sebastian made his way backstage. He looked at the ceiling and thought, "I want to make you proud of your boy. I love you both."

Sebastian got a tingly feeling and didn't know why. Usually he feeling because of Rachel but she's not here. Okay Smythe,you're losing it.

Professor Troy: Up next we have Mr. Sebastian Smythe...

Sebastian walked onto the stage, and felt more nervous now then when he performs during Glee competitions. Which is certainly rare.

Mr. Troy: Mr. Smythe, Impressive resume you have. And congratulations to you and the Warblers for your appearance on the Sing! Now, are you ready to sing for us?

Sebastian: As ready as I'll ever be.

Mr. Troy: Whenever you're ready.

Sebastian took a breath, and nodded to the pianist . He looked at his friends, wow that's new to him also..having friends. His friends gave him a thumbs up.

Sebastian opened his mouth and nothing would come out..No this can't happen! Not pulling a Rachel Berry! She would kill him for that thought, by the way.

Sebastian: Once in a lifetime. Means there's no second chance...

He began and then stopped. Thad and Blaine looked at him shrugging.

Sebastian felt like he was about to cry, okay losing it now.

: It's okay to be nervous, Mr Smythe, relax. Pretend like we aren't here. You can do this.

Sebastian took a breath, thinking of Rachel, his parents, their future. He got this, he thinks.

[Sebastian ]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>Means there's no second chance  
>So I believe that you and me<br>Should grab it while we can

*Suddenly Sebastian heard Rachel's voice..okay he's hearing things, then spots her coming down the aisle of the Auditorium approaching him. Gawd, he loved tho woman. *

[Rachel ]  
>Make it last forever<br>And never give it back

[Sebastian ]  
>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at<p>

[Both]  
>Because this moment's really all we have<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,

[Rachel ]  
>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>Gonna run<p>

[Both]  
>While we're young<br>And keep the faith

[Sebastian ]  
>Everyday<p>

[Both]  
>From right now,<br>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Rachel ]  
>Take my hand;<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>Together we<br>Will celebrate,

[Rachel ]  
>Celebrate.<p>

[Both]  
>Oh, ev'ryday.<p>

[Rachel ]  
>They say that you should follow<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>And chase down what you dream,<p>

[Rachel ]  
>But if you get lost and lose yourself<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>What does is really mean?<p>

[Rachel ]  
>No matter where we're going,<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>It starts from where we are.<p>

[Rachel ]  
>There's more to life when we listen to our hearts<p>

[Both]  
>And because of you, I've got the strength to start<p>

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[Both]  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,

[Rachel ]  
>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<p>

[Both]  
>Gonna run<br>While we're young  
>And keep the faith.<br>Everyday

[Sebastian ]  
>From right now,<br>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Rachel ]  
>Take my hand;<br>Together we  
>Will celebrate,<p>

[Rachel ]  
>Oh, ev'ryday<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>We're taking it back,<br>We're doing it here  
>Together!<p>

[Rachel ]  
>It's better like that,<br>And stronger now  
>Than ever!<p>

[Both]  
>We're not gonna lose.<br>'Cause we get to choose.  
>That's how it's gonna be!<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,

[Rachel ]  
>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<p>

[Sebastian ]  
>Gonna run<br>While we're young  
>[Both]<br>And keep the faith  
>Keep the faith!<p>

[Warblers ]  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,  
>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<br>Gonna run  
>While we're young<br>And keep the faith

Everyday  
>From right now,<br>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
>Take my hand;<br>Together we  
>Will celebrate,<p>

Ev'ryday!  
>Live ev'ry day!<br>Love ev'ryday!  
>Live ev'ryday!<br>Love ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<p>

[Rachel ]  
>Ev'ryday!<p>

Sebastian hugged Rachel. "I can't believe you're here. Thank you. I love you. "

Rachel: I told you, you're stuck with me. I love you, too.

Mr. Troy: Well done, Sebastian. And beautiful voice young lady. That was amazing. But, now I want to hear just Mr. Smythe unless your girlfriend wants to come to Julliard instead of NYADA.

Rachel: You know of me?

Mr. Troy: Miss Berry, everyone knows of your talents. Now Sebastian?

Rachel: You can do it. I'm here babe.

Rachel gives him a kiss, and the Warblers plus Blaine let out a huge "Awwwwwww."

Sebastian: I'm ready. This song is for my beautiful Rachel, but also for my late parents. I love you, Mom and Dad. This is called "Someone's watching over me." (A/N: Hillary Duff, Raise your voice soundtrack)

"Someone's Watching Over Me"

(Sebastian)  
>Found myself today<br>Oh I found myself and ran away  
>Something pulled me back<br>The voice of reason I forgot I had  
>All I know is you're not here to say<br>What you always used to say  
>But it's written in the sky tonight<p>

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I wont be afraid<br>To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<p>

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even when it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Once Sebastian finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the Auditorium. Rachel had her head on Blaine's shoulder, and smiling through her tears.

Mr. Troy: Well done, Sebastian. You will hear from us soon. I am sorry for your loss, young man. And Miss Berry that offer is still open as well. Good day.

As soon as Mr. Troy left, Rachel ran onto stage and leaped into Sebastian's arms. He smiled spinning her around. He crashed his lips onto hers.

Thad: We told you, bro, you got this

Sebastian: As long as I have my friends and Rachel, I'll be okay.

Rachel: More importantly, you have You babe. And I think he's perfect.

Sebastian: I love you truly.

Rachel: I truly love you too.

Thad: Let's party!

Sebastian: You go ahead, Rachel and I will party in private.

Warblers: Use a condom!

Rachel: Haha that's what HE thinks..

Sebastian: Its a given, pretty girl.

They kissed once more, and walked towards his dorm. And yeah, you know what they were doing. Life was going to be okay. Sebastian was sure his parents were watching over him, and proud.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: Well this story is close to wrapping up. I'm trying to figure out the best ending for it. Also have been busy working on Make it Real as well. Enjoy!

Warning: Some Smyteberry smut/mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel was laying on Sebastian's bed, while he stroked her hair. He had just finished his audition for Julliard and he did amazing despite being hurt about his parents. They would have to deal with that issue soon. She feels a little sadder that she wasn't able to have a closer relationship with his parents. She knew there was no going backwards, only forward. Sebastian was going to need her more then ever. Sebastian was sometimes too proud to ask anyone for help.

Sebastian: Babe, you're quiet, what are you thinking about?

Rachel: I am just thinking how proud of you I am..also how to help you with the Parental situation..

Sebastian: *sigh* First of all, you don't have to tiptoe around me. I will deal with that soon. For now, please, all I want is be with my beautiful fiancée. I want you forever and never let you forget how you make me feel. Better than any fairy tales or best dreams. I want you..all of you. Lose myself in you. Am I getting point across?

Rachel: Crystal clear,.although i may need a reminder.

(Sebastian)

Oh baby, let's make love  
>All night long<br>All night long  
>Let's make love<p>

Sebastian and Rachel leaned in at same time. They shared a frantic kiss that became heated and Rachel wrapped her legs around Sebastian's waist as he held her on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sebastian asked, looking into the small brunette's eyes for reassurance. He saw fear, but the tiniest glint of excitement; that's what propelled him forward. She nodded up at him, lifting her arms straight into the air. They both ignored the slight tremble of her fingertips.

In one swift movement, the tall boy grabbed the bottom hem of Rachel's tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and a raggedy pair of sweatpants.

And yet she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

Before she could change her mind, he leant forward and placed his forehead against hers, gently. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, pushing a strand of his friend's hair behind her ear. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Instead, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, allowing her body to speak for her.

The kiss was perfect, the right mixture of heat and need and love, and Sebastian found his head becoming thick with fog, as it always did when he was attacked by Rachel's lips. He stepped back, out of her touch and into clarity.

He needed to make this moment perfect.

As fast as he had discarded Rachel's shirt, he removed his own, throwing it in a pile at the end of the bed. He hoped that she couldn't see the goose bumps from where she stood, barely a foot away.

He watched, with slight shock, as Rachel's thumbs disappeared into the top of her sweatpants, making a move to take them off. He moved to her fast, removing her hands and chuckling softly. "I'll do it," he said, dipping his thumbs into where hers had just been.

The electric shock of skin against skin- two areas that had never before touched- made Sebastian's knees buckle. He breathed deep, composing himself.

In a breath, the pants were also in the pile at the end of the bed, long forgotten.

"Sebastian," Rachel breathed, her cheeks flushed with full awareness of how little clothing she currently wore. She bit her lip and looked down to her friend's own pants, hanging low on his hips in the most tantalizing way. She made a move for the button, but he was too quick for her.

"I've got it," Sebastian urged, fingering the button and smiling down at Rachel. She looked desperate for the removal of this article of clothing. Perhaps to even the playing field, he thought in amusement. He removed his fingers from the cold metal of the button, but thought better of it. This was not the time to play games.

As Rachel's eyes never left his fingers, Sebastian slowly removed his jeans, revealing a black pair of boxer briefs underneath. Rachel's breathing became shallow, and before he could react, she was in Sebastian's arms.

As Rachel's lips covered Sebastian's, he could feel that familiar fog and dizziness coming over him. He needed control but knew that she craved some power as well. He'll let her have it, for now.

She was yanking on the hair at the nape of his neck, struggling with their height difference. Sebastian smiled against her lips, deciding to do nothing to help. If she wanted some power, she was going to have to work for it.

She seemed to figure this out really fast because, before Sebastian knew what was happening, their lips disconnected and Rachel was walking over to his bed.

Although his lips felt suddenly cold and in desperate need for more action, his eyes glanced appreciatively at the view Rachel was unknowingly given him of her barely covered arse. Her matching red lace underwear set offset her skin tone perfectly, and in the dim light being given off through the slit in his dorm's blinds, she looked breathtaking.

She sat down on his high bed and slid her legs ever so slightly apart.

"C'mere, Sebastian," she whispered. She was trying to be sexy, but she didn't need to try at all. He moved slowly towards her, taking in the sight of her biting her bottom lip in nervousness. He wanted that lip.

He fit perfectly between her parted legs and she giggled in happiness- her plan had worked! Now she was at the perfect height to kiss him properly.

Rachel allowed him to take possession of that bottom lip for a while, sighing comfortably against his broad chest. This ease and happiness that filled her whilst she was in his arms kept her calm and sane in the most stressful of times. It's how she knew that she was making the right decision tonight.

But soon, she wanted to dominate. Sebastian was so good at sweeping her off her feet and causing her heart to do insane things in her chest. She wanted to make him feel a little of what she felt, every time he touched her.

She laced her small fingers in his bronzed hair, tugging lightly so that she could dip her tongue in slightly deeper, exploring his mouth. Their tongues danced and their hands had found comfortable places, his on her hips and hers in his hair.

Soon, Sebastian let out a moan and Rachel felt the fire all the way down to her center. Their kisses grew more urgent and needy, his fingers coming around to her back, struggling to unclasp her bra.

"Here, let me help you with that," Rachel said, her voice holding a deep, husky quality that almost caused Sebastian to moan again. His cheeks pinked as he watched the straps loosen and fall over her shoulders. Her face remained lost in the moment; she stopped being self-conscious around the time when Sebastian removed her pants.

She tossed the flimsy garment on the floor behind her partner and dragged his head back down to her level, meeting his lips with a need fuelled by passion. She moved her now swollen lips across his cheek to his neck and started sucking at a sweet spot that made Sebastian lean further forward, grabbing onto the bed for more stability.

"Umm.. would you like me to put on some music?" he said, needing a time out. He couldn't remember when exactly he'd given Rachel all of the control here, and he was slowly slipping into complete passiveness.

"Mmmm, something soft would be kind of nice," Rachel smiled up at him through her lashes, leaning back on her hands, seductively. Sebastian nodded to her and made to go turn some on.

He picked something soft and classic, turning the volume down to light-medium. They didn't need a soundtrack, just some background noise. As he turned back around, his eyes widened and he gulped.

While he had been choosing the music, Rachel had been busy removing the last piece of fabric keeping her clothed- her tiny panties.

This was not helping the control issue. At all.

Before he could think about it any longer than necessary to talk himself out of it, Sebastian had removed his boxer briefs and thrown them aside, near Rachel's panties on the floor by the nightstand.

It had the desired effect. Rachel's eyes shifted downward and he saw her flush- not just across her cheeks but also across her chest and neck too. He was proud of the sudden power swap, and he moved quickly back to the bed.

Before Rachel could react and take back possession of the control, Sebastian dipped his head and took her lips in his once more, his left hand coming up to her breast, kneading it gently.

It didn't take long for the nipple to harden, and once it did, Sebastian moved to the other one. He broke the kiss and looked down at the brunette, who was completely lost in the moment, eyes glazed over in pleasure. He smirked.

He shifted their positions on his bed, laying her down in the centre and climbing on top of her, balancing himself on his forearms.

Rachel's fingers were running light trails over his back, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. He needed her to stop. Now.

Grabbing her small hands in his, he laced their fingers together and placed them on either side of her petite frame. Straddling her knees, Sebastian leaned down and covered a nipple with his mouth, and began to suck.

Rachel's eyes opened wide in shock, and then flashed with pleasure. Her chest rose and fell, and her mouth formed a silent O. When he nipped it, she ground her lower body into him and he grunted in surprise. He decided that the other nipple deserved the same attention.

"Sebastian," she moaned, her body slowly becoming covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sebastian thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Leaving a trail of kisses from between her breasts, Sebastian worked his way down, his fingers never unlacing themselves from hers. She squeezed his hands harder as she realized what he was about to do, but he didn't make any move to stop.

Before she could protest, he placed a small, chaste kiss along her slit, making her whine in an effort to touch him back. He smirked up at her, and she glared down at him. But there was need and love in her eyes, so he kept going.

Tracing her folds with his tongue, he swirled around her clit until she nearly lost all control. But, every time he took her to the edge, he'd stop and bring her back down again. He wanted her climax to be with his own.

She was so wet and smelled of sex and this made him so hard. But he would wait.

He moved back up her body, wanting her to taste herself on his lips. Their kiss was aggravated and her teeth bit at his lips, angry at him for not allowing her some release.

"Sebastian," she whined, bringing her hips off the bed and meeting his. The sudden contact made his eyes darken and Rachel smiled up at him, knowing the affect that movement had on him. She did it again.

"Rachel, you're not making this easy on me," he bit out, trying to remain in control of his body.

"Oh, like you're making this so easy on me," she replied, cheekily. She gyrated her hips up again, giggling as Sebastian closed his eyes, silently begging for control.

Sebastian kissed her then, his eyes holding a glint of mischievousness before his lips met hers, and she wondered what-

OH! His long, strong fingers were suddenly where his tongue had been only moments before, and she could feel herself building up again. She raised her hips to meet his finger's circular motion, and started moaning into his mouth and he continued to kiss her.

But, just as before, his fingers stopped motion just as she was about to go over the edge.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian smirked down at her, chuckling. "Rachel, Got a little confident there, didn't you?" he asked, laying down beside her on his side and leaning his head on a hand. He lay there so confidently, and Rachel found that she couldn't be angry at him.

"Can you blame me for wanting you?" Rachel said, savoring the view he was presenting her with. She sat up on the bed and scooted closer to him "Sebastian, please? I want you. Now," she whispered, her eyes getting shy and giving up all power.

He hadn't expected a surrender so fast and it knocked him off balance for a second. But he nodded, smiling at Rachel and leading her back into a laying position against his pillows.

He straddled her waist once more, leaning down on his hands on either side of her head, his fingers once again laced through hers. One last time, to make sure, he looked into her eyes for any sense of fear or hesitation. He was able to breathe again when he detected neither.

She smiled up at him then, and he smiled back. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hands. He chuckled at her politeness and leaned forward to kiss her.

"No, Rachel Berry. Thank you," he replied.

Sebastian lined himself up with her entrance, his length covered in a condom. Before he entered, he leaned his forehead on hers.

It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Sebastian, I'm not going to tell you to stop. I've been at the edge so many times tonight that if I did, I'd be crazy. Now, make love to me, please!"

At her words, he pressed himself fully into her, going slowly in and pulling out completely.

After the pain subsided, Rachel's eyes registered pleasure rather than pain, and she began panting in the rhythm of his movements. Each thrust pushed Sebastian further into her core and he struggled himself to remain in control of his body.

Like earlier, Rachel's hips came off the bed, and she met his thrusts with her own. She soon started moaning his name, and that became too much for the boy to hear. He kissed her, mostly to silence her. Her tongue met his urgently, and their tongues joined into the rhythm of their bodies.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it and needed all the air she could get. She ripped her lips from his and sucked in a lungful, then started moaning, loader than before, "Sebastian, oh, Sebastian," again and again. The words were enough to cause Sebastian to go over the edge, but he held on. For Rachel.

Before he could process it, Rachel's muscles surrounding his shaft tightened and he knew that she was coming. She became silent, her sweaty fingers squeezing his with such force that he was sure he'd lose them to her; her teeth found her bottom lip again, biting it until it turned white.

Watching her, Sebastian allowed his own release, breathing her name in to her hair, again and again as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He was blinded and decided he didn't need to see in that moment. Only feel.

Sebastian rolled off her, grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around both of them, and then came up behind Rachel, who was still in a state of pleasurable shock, and cuddled her into the warmth of his arms.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, nudging her out of her state of bliss.

"Hey," she barely got out. She turned around so that she could face him and smiled up at him, her face glowing. "That was something, wasn't it?" she whispered, snuggling in close to his chest.

"It was," he laughed, tightening his hold on her. He never wanted to let her go.

They both fell into dreamless sleeps, waking up only because the sun threatened their sleeping eyes with the beginning of a new day and the end to a perfect night.

Rachel: You are so perfect.

Sebastian: You are perfect to me. Lets get some rest so that later we can go for round 2.

Rachel: Love you *Kissing him*

Sebastian: * kissing back, then wrapping blanket over them* I love you too..so much.

A/N: It has been awhile since I've really written any Smytheberry smut..they are so hot together. Both Make it Real and The Perfect You are updated. Good night


	39. Chapter 38 Epilogue

A/N: Hello readers! I first want to apologize for switching between formats last chapter. I've been exhausted chasing a toddler all day and rushed to complete that chapter. And sadly this story is completing. I'm amazed we are at 38 chapters period. And 279 reads? Let's keep it going. Please be sure to check out my other stories especially if needing a quick Smytheberry fix. I'll be working on Make it Real soon. Maybe I'll find time for another Smytheberry eventually.

Only 3 days until premiere of final season of Glee. Just heard full version of "Suddenly Seymour" and all I can say is AMAZING! I still someday would love to see a Lea/Grant duet. And we meet Blaine's mom soon. Her character name I...Pam Anderson..really RM? And played by Gina Gershon, who played Tom Cruise's gf in "Cocktail".

Anyways, hope you enjoy this final chapter of The Perfect You, I honestly didn't have anywhere else to take the story. I think you will be surprised by the ending, but hope you love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

After Rachel and Sebastian's amazing night, it was time to plan his parents funeral arrangements. He opted for cremation and quick memorial service. Rachel was with him every step of the way. It was a beautiful service. All of the Warblers, Dalton, and even the New Directions showed up to pay respects.

Rachel and Sebastian continued to grow even closer despite a few arguments here especially when he refused to take her to prom and she threatened to take Finn. At prom, Finn had left her after they were crowned Prom King and Queen and he rushed off to be with Quinn. Rachel stood middle of the dance floor and ready . Until she heard a voice behind her.

Sebastian: Hey pretty girl, May I have a dance with the most beautiful prom queen?

Rachel turned to see Sebastian in his tuxedo, and she rushed into his arms.

Rachel: Yes, I would love that.

Sebastian pulled her into his arms, and they held each other close, and Sebastian sang to her.

"The greatest story ever told" (A/N: Oliver James, "What a girl wants" soundtrack)

(Sebastian)

Thank you for this moment  
>I've gotta say how beautiful you are<br>Of all the hopes and dreams I could be prayed for  
>There you are<p>

If I could have one dance forever  
>I would take you by the hand<br>Tonight it's you and I together  
>I'm so glad, I'm your man<p>

And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
>But if destiny decided I should look the other way<br>Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you, tonight?

I don't hear the music  
>When I'm looking in your eyes<br>But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine  
>It's the way we touch that sends me<p>

It's the way we'll always be  
>Your kiss your pretty smile<br>You know I die for, oh baby  
>Your all I need<p>

And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
>But if destiny decided I should look the other way<br>Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you?

Just how much I really need you  
>Did I tell you, I love you, tonight?<p>

Tonight

And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
>But if destiny decided I should look the other way<br>Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you?

Just how much I really need you  
>Did I tell you, I love you, tonight?<p>

Sebastian: I am sorry for being an idiot.

Rachel: Which wouldn't be the first time, by the way.

Sebastian: Ahem, as I , I was an idiot..I'm apologizing and more importantly, I love you more than you know. Do you really think I would leave you alone with the jolly green Shrek?

Rachel: I will think about forgiving you, and I love you too. Now kiss me or lose me forever.

Sebastian: Don't need to ask babe. *kissing her passionately

Rachel: Now this is the prom of my dreams.

Sebastian: Mine to, because I am with the most beautiful woman. And I am glad I'm yours.

Rachel pulled him in for another kiss.

Rachel: Don't ever forget it.

Soon after the prom, the New Directions went onto win their Nationals title. Sebastian was with her and even fought back the urge to punch Jesse St Jerkface, at least until he had found out that Jesse had talked to Carmen and Rachel was accepted into NYADA. Sebastian got his acceptance into well. Rachel's parents finally showed up for Rachel's graduation,.and surprisingly they attended his as well. After graduation, Rachel and Sebastian were on the first train to New York. Blaine and Kurt joined months later.

To say it was cramped in their loft with both Smytheberry and Klaine, and lets be honest..loud at times, Kurt and Blaine had gotten own place across the hall. He loved his friends, but be honest, having to your friends having you're trying to be intimate with your fiancée is a huge turn off. Plus with Blaine .constantly threatening to kill Sebastian for merely looking at Rachel, yeah it was time.

Sebastian and Rachel were busy with school, auditions and trying to plan a wedding . Sebastian was at work at the Spotlight diner when he got a call from a frantic Rachel telling him to come home. Sebastian left work and rushed to the apartment with a dozen thoughts in his head. Was she okay? Was she hurt?

Sebastian: Rachel! Baby where are you? Are you okay?

Rachel: I am fine, I think.

Sebastian: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well, not sure how you will feel about it. I haven't been feeling well the last couple of months and Kurt took me to the doctor's today.

Sebastian went pale. "And?"

Rachel: Um, I'm pregnant.

Sebastian: Ex-Excuse me what?

Rachel: I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby!

Sebastian: A baby? I'm going to be a father?

Rachel: Well not just a baby, but babies. *she coughed*

Sebastian: Repeat that.. *he stood up*

Rachel: Sebastian, I'm two months pregnant..with twins.

Sebastian: Twins? *the room spinned and he passed out*

Sebastian wasn't sure how long he had been out exactly, but when he came to he heard a voice calling him.

?: Are you okay? Hello? I'm so sorry for being clumsy.

Sebastian: Wait where am I? How did I end up here?

?: I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I am surprised, its not every day I knock a guy unconscious from my clumsiness.

Sebastian: Where am I? The last thing i remember is being in New York, in my apartment with my fiancée..

?: Nope you're still I boring Lima, Ohio although I envy the girl. New York and a good looking guy like yourself.

Sebastian got up slowly and looked at the brunette girl standing in front of him. Definitely confused, and wondering 'Was that all just a dream? How long was he out?'

?: Are you going to be okay?

Sebastian: I'm fine now. I am Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.

?: Rachel, Rachel Berry. And I am sorry I am in a hurry but here is my number. Give me a call sometime.

Sebastian: Yes, I definitely will, beautiful.

Rachel: *gave Sebastian a kiss on cheek* I'll see you soon , I hope. *she walked away,mswingnof her hips,.and looked back flashing her signature smile and wink*

Sebastian watched her walk away, and suddenly grabbed his phone.

?: Hello?

Sebastian: Mom?

SM: Hi sweetie, how are you? Are you loving Ohio?

Sebastian: I am now plus I think I just met my future wife. She's beautiful.

SM: Eek! I'll start planning the wedding! Your dad and I are so proud of you.

SD: I am proud of you, son, and don't lose that girl. Something tells me she will be important.

Sebastian: She's perfect for me. And Mom? Dad?

SM/SD: Yes Sebastian?

Sebastian: In case I haven't said it before...I love you both and hope I make you proud.

Sebastian's parents: We love you, too. Now go get your future love.

Sebastian: It will be the greatest story ever told. I can honestly say, Rachel Berry,will be the greatest love of my life. I'll see you both soon and be safe. I need you both.

Sebastian hung up, and looked at Rachel's number and smiled. Yep everything was perfect.

Sebastian typed a message to Rachel:

Rachel, it's Sebastian. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I think I found her. Meet you for coffee soon? Xoxo Sebastian.

A few moments later, his phone buzzed.

Sebastian, I do believe in love at first sight. I think I found him. By the way,.turn around. Xoxo Rachel.

Sebastian turned around, to see Rachel standing there smiling.

Sebastian: I thought you had to go.

Rachel: Well..i couldn't let my future love go that easily. So coffee?

Sebastian walked towards her smirking.

Sebastian: Well coffee and one thing I have to do..

Rachel: And what is that?

Sebastian: This *he crashed his lips hard onto hers.*

They soon pulled away, both sighed, and , " Absolutely perfect."

The rest was history.

The End...

A/N: And...The Perfect You is history now. I hope you enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you so much for reading and hope you continue reading and reviewing. Love you all.


End file.
